Caído Del Cielo
by Stefania Bloom
Summary: Loki ha escapado de Asgard y llegado a Midgard, la astrofísica Francesca McGreen lo rescata aunque él no lo vea de esa manera. Ambos formaran una rara alianza donde cada uno velará por sus intereses, pero el destino es caprichoso y la convivencia es extrañamente realista. Sin desearlo se verán envueltos en la pasión que a pesar de sus reservas se transformará en Amor.
1. Caído Del Cielo

_**Hola a todos por aquí.**_

_**Después de haber escrito "La Guardiana" y entrar oficialmente en este Site como escritora, la musa se ha inspirado haciéndome escribir esta nueva historia que si bien no tiene nada que ver con mi fanfic anterior, sigue siendo de Loki y todas las locuras que él y Tom Hiddleston me inspiran.**_

_** La historia se sitúa Post- Avengers, es para mayores de 16 añitos, o eso creo, aún la tengo en proceso así que no sé lo subida de tonó que me salga, dejaré capítulo una o dos veces por semana, espero contar con sus queridos review de apoyo, eso sería magnífico porque he leído tantos fanfics buenísimos en esta página que tengo severas dudas de la cálida del mío.**_

_**Espero les guste, un besote.**_

_**P.D. Declaró que del personaje de Loki "Marvel" sólo conozco lo expuesto por las películas de Thor y The Avengers, y aunque mis conocimientos de Mitológica Nórdica no son tan precarios no ahondo en esas aguas, así que la personalidad del Loki que acá les presento no ha de ser muy fidedigna al original. **_

_**P.D. Gracias a Nilda Padron por ser mi Beta Reader y co-autora creativa y mi pana del alma desde hace 11 años, te quiero un mundo hijita mía.**_

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**La astrofísica Francesca McGreen es la hija menor de una acaudalada familia ítalo - escocesa caracterizada por el éxito de todos sus miembros. Siendo la menor de 4 hermanos y la única hembra, desde pequeña ha sentido sobre sus hombros el peso de hacer algo muy especial en su vida y la ambición la llevará a exceder todos los límites.**

Obsesionada con hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres y hermanos, se enredará con personas muy peligrosas y emprenderá una carrera casi letal por obtener un puesto importante en la historia.

**Arrastrada por su apetito de grandeza conocerá a su media naranja de manera más que inesperada** y esta vez su espectacular físico y su elevaba inteligencia no le serán suficientes para conquistar a este enigmático y malvado hombre que es la clave al éxito que tanto desea.

Con solo 28 años esta hermosa mujer ha recibido los más grandes reconocimientos en su área de trabajo, pero igual no le es suficiente; envidia profundamente a su colega Jane Foster que a pesar de no poseer ni la mitad del currículo de Francesca ha obtenido un reconocimiento público gracias a sus avances en astrofísica, ella y el Dr. Selvig son los únicos ser vivos que han comprendido los poderes que alcanza un "puente arcoíris" y además lo han visto funcionar con sus propios ojos.

Jane solo se ha conformado con su pequeña teoría de funcionamiento y poder predecir cuándo dicho puente volverá abrirse enviando algo o a alguien a la tierra, con la esperanza estúpida de volver a ver a Thor su amor asgardiano. Pero el apetito de Francesca es mucho más voraz, desea construir un Bifröst aunque no tiene mucho más que la investigación de Foster y Selvig para basarse.

Lo que nadie sabe es que tiene en su poder el Cetro de Loki, obtenido de la manera más fraudulenta de los laboratorios de S.H.I.E.L.D. y la energía del Teseracto aún reposa en el Cetro, haciendo de esté el objeto más poderoso en el planeta.

La joven Francis, como la llaman cariñosamente en su familia. Desatará el caos en su vida, un caos que cree que es capaz de controlar y manipular, pero el Dios de las Mentiras, no tiene ese nombre de gratis; ambos lucharan por tener el poder y ambos caerán en su propia trampa…

**CAPITULO 1: CAÍDO DEL CIELO**

Francis rodaba en su Land Rover blanca por el desierto de Nuevo México, en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad de media noche. Iba a gran velocidad tratando de llegar lo antes posible al punto que titulaba insistentemente en una de las pantallas de los 3 aparatos ultramodernos que ocupaban el asiento del copiloto.

— Esta vez, sí lo lograre —se dio ánimos.

Al ser la Decano del Departamento De Investigaciones Astrofísicas de la Universidad de TromsØ, Noruega. Era la jefa inmediata de Jane Foster, y su mejor amiga, siendo así una gran confidente. Había logrado que Jane le contara todo lo sucedido en Nuevo México, hasta el último detalle y por otros medios tenía la información completa de lo sucedido en Nueva York, sabía todo lo que un terrícola podía saber sobre Asgard y sus habitantes.

Hábilmente había saboteado los artefactos de Foster, que en este instante estaba con Tony Stark y Steve Rogers en las llanuras de Australia buscando el punto de abertura del Bifröst, más que lejos de la realidad.

A la vez que trataba de no estrellarse gracias a la velocidad que llevaba, monitoreaba que los satélites no apuntarán al desierto de Nuevo México o sus planes se desvanecerían. No tenía idea de qué esperar, pero suponía fuertemente que podía ser Thor retornando a la tierra en busca de Jane, si era así se las apañaría para que ese hombre perdiera su interés en la insípida de Foster y se sumara a su objetivo.

Clavó los frenos al ver el gusano de viento que se formaba frente a ella, se bajó de la camioneta y se cubrió el rostro pues el viento huracanado levantaba la tierra haciéndola meter en sus ojos. Los relámpagos y rayos cruzaron el firmamento y por primera vez en esta cruzada que emprendía sintió miedo, pero no sería la última vez que experimentara ese sentimiento.

El cielo se calmó tan rápido como se había violentado, el viento dejo de soplar y el remolino de tierra comenzaba asentarse. Segura de sí misma encendió la linterna y caminó buscando "algo" a su alrededor. Un grito entre dolor y terror la sobresalto, giró hacia la izquierda y entre la nube de polvo distinguió una figura alta caer de bruces al suelo. Sacó la 9 mm que llevaba en su cintura y corrió hasta detenerse a una distancia prudencial. Detalló que la alta figura, era un hombre que estaba tendido boca abajo.

—¿Estás bien? —el ser no se movía —¿Estás bien? —insistió y el hombre se giró quedando boca arriba, pero no dijo nada. Vio una gran cantidad de sangre que salía de un costado del pecho —¡Rayos! —se acercó para examinarlo.

Se guardó la pistola en la pretina del pantalón, con desconfianza se arrodilló junto al hombre y apartando el sobretodo de cuero que tenía descubrió el pecho desnudo y una fea herida entre las costillas, no estaba muy segura de tocarlo o no, pero ya había llegado muy lejos, no era hora de acobardarse, con cuidado le quito el cabello negro que le cubría el rostro y consiguió lo que menos se esperaba.

—¡Loki! —jadeó al reconocer el rostro del asgardiano que había atacado a NY, maldijo en voz baja su suerte. A Jane le toco el héroe y a ella le tocaba el maniático, hedonista, megalómano de los Dioses Nórdicos.

Brincó hacía atrás cuando él abrió los ojos y le atrapo la mano.

—¿Qué reino es este? —se sentó aunque el esfuerzo le hizo doler las costillas.

—Tú lo llamas Midgard —trato de poner una sonrisa, pero estaba aterrada.

Loki puso cara de desagrado, la tomó de la chaqueta y la acerco muchísimo a él. Detalló el cabello castaño y liso que se unía en una cola alta, la pollina que estaba encima de los lentes de pasta negra y los hermosos ojos grises que se ocultaban bajo los cristales, los labios gruesos y seductores pintados con un brillo rosado. Era una mujer muy hermosa, más hermosa que muchas asgardianas y eso lo hizo sonreír, una mujer tan bella siempre era grato de ver.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó de mala gana. Ella respiro con fuerza y analizó la situación en un par de segundos.

—Por los momentos tu única amiga, unos 4 observatorios debieron ver el fenómeno de tu llegada y S.H.I.E.L.D estará aquí dentro de poco, así que debemos irnos —se fue a levantar pero él no la dejo.

—Respóndeme —exigió viéndola con despreció y eso encendió el carácter de la doctora.

—Escúchame bien niño bonito —lo apuntó con el arma—. Todo el planeta quiere tu cabeza en una bandeja. Y yo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda así que… —no termino de hablar pues Loki se desplomó desmayado — ¡FANTASTICO!

Lo tomó de los brazos y entre caídas y maldiciones lo arrastró hasta la camioneta. Otra historia fue montarlo en la misma, a pesar de ser tan delgado era muy alto y muy pesado, apenas logro meterlo le amarro las manos con una pañoleta de seda, se recriminaba no haber comprado cinta industrial o una cuerda, su pañoleta de Yves Saint Lourent se lo hubiese agradecido.

Hizo una breve parada en una farmacia y luego en una ferretería. Reemplazó la pañoleta por una cuerda gruesa. Rezaba porque Loki no se despertará cuando hizo las paradas, pero se estaba preocupando, hacía más de una hora que no reaccionaba. Se registró con otro nombre en un Motel de mala muerte y pagó en efectivo, sabía cómo borrar sus huellas y nada la asociaría a ese lugar.

Arrastras metió al asgardiano en la habitación. Estaba sudada, despeinada y llena de tierra, nada normal para la exquisita Francesca Mcgreen, agotada termino de meter su bolso y las cosas que había comprado en la habitación, miró al hombre y sintió pena por él, se veía tan tranquilo y tan pálido.

—Vamos niño bonito, no se te ocurra morir, no ahora y no conmigo —le limpió la herida que parecía una fea quemadura y la cubrió. Tenía varios cursos de primeros auxilios y había hecho dos semestres de medicina, así que sabía lo que hacía.

No se molestó en tratar de subirlo a la cama, solo le puso una almohada bajo la cabeza y espero a que despertara. Quería bañarse pero no lo dejaría solo tanto tiempo, además que en verdad estaba preocupada de que el extraterrestre no se despertaba.

—Tienes que despertar —le echo agua fría en la cara y él abrió los grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —habló con desprecio y se sentó lentamente, miró que estaba amarrado de pies y manos y se echó a reír —Pequeña zorra midgardiana, ¿en vedad crees que eso me detendrá?

—Pues esto sí lo hará —lo apuntó con la pistola de 9 MM.

Loki comenzó a reír con descaró, y la risa se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Francis estaba desconcertada.

—Esto no tiene nada de gracioso —habló con aplomo y movió un poco el arma haciendo énfasis en que lo apuntaba.

Loki rio aún más, le pico el ojo y la cuerda que lo amarraba en los pies se deshizo como por arte de magia. Se puso en pie y se acercó un poco a ella. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca se percató que era mucho más alto de lo que creía, y también mucho más guapo, poseía la sensualidad propia de los chicos malos.

—No des otro paso —le dijo muy enserio.

Él se detuvo, sonrió malicioso y le volvió a picar el ojo, esta vez la cuerda que ataba sus manos desapareció, se abrió el sobretodo negro y miró las vendas en la herida.

—Es bonito que hayas tratado de curarme, aunque innecesario —se arrancó las gazas y la herida desapareció ante los ojos incrédulos de Francis—. Y ese juguete que tienes en la mano, es sólo eso querida, un juguete —hizo un pequeño ademan y la pistola comenzó a desarmarse por sí sola cayendo al suelo.

Francis brincó hacia atrás asustada, sabía que Thor cuando llegó a la tierra lo había hecho sin sus poderes, y había asumido erróneamente que Loki había perdido los suyos. Pensó en cómo salir de esa situación, ese hombre la mataría sin más, lo sabía, lo veía en la manera desquiciada con que la miraba. Tenía que huir, la perilla de la puerta estaba al alcance de su mano, eso haría, pero apenas tomó el pomo, Loki cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor.

Francis cerró la puerta, no podía creer lo que veía, parecía que una fuerza invisible estuviese partiéndole los huesos a Loki, se revolcaba y gritaba. No sentía ninguna pena por él en ese momento, pero igual se le acercó para tratar de calmarlo, si seguía gritando así llamaría la atención de los demás huéspedes.

—¡Shh! Cálmate, ¿qué te está pasando? — le dio una palmadita en la espalda— ¡Shh! Ya va a pasar —parecía tener muchísimo dolor.

De repente se calmó y respiró profundamente. Francis tenía que ganarse la confianza de ese hombre de una manera u otra, así que le acarició superficialmente la espalda a modo de un lacónico consuelo.

—Ya pasará, solo relájate Loki, ¡Shh! — le acarició de nuevo la espalda y por un rato ninguno de los dos se movió.

—No me toques —la miró con asco.

—Púdrete…—iba a decirle algo mucho peor, pero se calló, ese hombre era poderoso y extraño— ¿Qué rayos te paso?

—No te importa —miró con detenimiento el cuartucho donde estaban, era pequeño, con una pintura beige en las paredes que estaba algo desconchada, los muebles escuetos y desgastados, además de viejo, se recostó de la cama jadeando por el dolor.

—Me importa, al igual que te importa a ti —Francis era sumamente analítica así que lo cuestionó—. Tú no deberías estar aquí, Thor te llevo a Asgard para responder ante la justicia de tu pueblo y sin embargo aquí estas. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Sabes mucho para tu propio bien midgardiana, ¿Quién eres? —la miraba con dejadez.

— Lo único que se opone entre tú y Nick Fury, así que dulcifícame tu voz.

Loki se violentó, en un movimiento rápido la tomó del pie y de un soló jalón la tuvo dominada bajo su cuerpo.

—Hace tiempo que no tengo a una mujer en esta posición —Francis abrió los ojos como platos, completamente aterrada de lo que él le podía hacer —Tranquila pequeña, no soy como los hombres de este planeta que caen rendidos ante un par de senos grandes y unas buenas caderas. Quiero respuestas.

—Suéltame y te las daré —ocultó el miedo lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Quién te dijo que estamos negociando?

—Tengo un dispositivo de alto voltaje apuntado directamente contra tus pelotas… seas de Midgard o de Asgard, sigues siendo hombre, así que asumo que tus testículos te importan.

—Si lo haces, tú también te electrocutaras.

—Sí, pero será un suave sacudón comparado con el dolor que te causare —para mayor impresión, Loki le sonrió complacido.

—Tengo que admitir que sabes jugar sucio, pero te atrapare cuando ya no te queden cartas bajo la manga —poco a poco la liberó y Francis rauda salió de su opresión.

Se levantó y tomó la pistola desarmada en el suelo para comenzar a armarla otra vez, tenía una corazonada y la seguiría.

— Odín se sienta en el trono de Hlioskjálf, y desde allí puede ver todo lo que pasa en los 9 reinos, estoy segura que te está viendo ahora mismo —terminó de armar la pistola y lo volvió a apuntar—, y algo me dice que te está castigando.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? —estaba molesto porque ella probablemente tuviese razón.

—Mucho y nada a la vez, pero hagamos una prueba, trata de desarmarme —él le sonrió pícaro una vez más y movió la mano derecha, el arma se le cayó a Francis, pero no se desarmo como antes. Loki de inmediato sintió un terrible dolor en el brazo y se lo aguantó tratando de no gritar—. Lo sospechaba, eres un simple mortal como yo, te han arrebatado tus poderes de mago —esta vez fue el turno de Francis para reír, aún le tocaba lidiar con un hombre de 1.90 más fuerte que ella, pero había sido entrenada, no sería fácil pero al menos podría defenderse.

—¿Quién eres? Esta será la última vez que te lo pregunto niña, te matare aunque sea un simple mortal.

Pensar en eso le revolvió el estómago, había logrado escapar de Asgard pero la justicia de Odín lo había seguido hasta allí. No podía creer que el viejo le quitará sus poderes, pero se las apañaría para hacerlo pagar.

— Vamos a calmarnos —se sentó en una silla con la pistola en su regazo—. Soy la Dra. Francesca Mcgreen, soy colega de Jane Foster la mujer de tu hermano, imagino que sabes quién es —él solo asintió—, además tengo amigos en S.H.I.E.L.D, estoy al tanto de los por menores de lo que paso con el destructor y en Nueva York.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —la miró sintiéndose intrigado, ella le resultaba extrañamente interesante. Sabía que caer en Midgard era mucho mejor que caer en Alfheim con los elfos oscuros, pero eso no disminuía el odio que sentía por los humanos.

—Que seamos amigos.

Loki se levantó moviendo la cabeza para chequear su cuello, lentamente caminó hasta ella y Francis en el acto lo apuntó con el arma. Todo paso muy rápido, cuando se dio cuenta estaba boca abajo en la cama, con él encima hablándole al oído.

— No me gusta preguntar las cosas dos veces princesa, ¿Qué quieres de mí? —ella pensó brevemente pero sintió más presión en su brazo, si no hablaba pronto se lo partería.

—Como ya te dije soy tu única amiga, y tu esperanza, estas varado en la tierra, sin poderes y con todas las agencias del gobierno buscándote —le doblo un poco más el brazo y la hizo gritar de dolor — QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES A CONSTRUIR UN BIFRÖST —Loki la libero de su peso y se echó a reír una vez más.

— En verdad es una lástima que una mujer tan bella este loca —Francis obvió lo de "loca" y se quedó con "bella". Haría lo que tuviese que hacer para convencerlo.

—No estoy loca, crear un puente de Einstein-Rosen es posible, ustedes tienen uno y no es magia lo que lo hace funcionar, es ciencia. Agujeros de gusanos se han formado de forma espontánea en el espacio, el telescopio Hubble los ha fotografiado—se levantó de la cama y saco varios documentos de un maletín, le paso las fotos del telescopio.

—Sólo es un agujero negro —estaba escéptico.

—No es simplemente eso, lo sabes, el espacio se mueve y se dobla, se puede pasar a través de ese agujero, así fue como llegaste acá, así es como siempre se han movido de un mundo a otro. Juntos podemos lograrlo.

—¿Para qué quieres un agujero de gusano?

—Mis ambiciones son pequeñas en comparación con las tuyas, yo solo quiero dejar mi marca en la historia humana, tú quieres destronar Al Padre de Todos y ser el Rey, te estoy ofreciendo volver a Asgard, o destruirla con un Bifröst.

—No hay los materiales necesarios en este planeta para construir uno.

— Los componentes se pueden crear, Stark creo él solito un nuevo elemento, además yo tengo algo que te pertenece —le paso la foto del Cetro—. Algo se te quedo la última vez que estuviste aquí.

—Me lo darás de inmediato.

—Te lo daré cuando me sea conveniente dártelo —Loki la tomó del cuello, pero esta vez ella lucharía.

—Me lo darás ahora mismo.

—Te lo daré cuando me dé la gana y ya basta de ese tono de superioridad —le conectó un gancho derecho al pómulo, y luego uno directo a la nariz haciéndola explotar en sangre. Así logró liberarse de él y tosió mientras se sobaba el cuello, vio a Loki sentarse en la punta de la cama, se acercó a él y le paso la mano por los labios retirándole un poco la sangre — ¿Ahora lo ves? —le mostró la mano — Es roja como la de cualquier mortal, ahora eres eso y para sobrevivir en este patético mundo dependerás de mí, así que no me vuelvas… —un puñetazo en la boca la hizo callar, y caer de bruces al suelo con la boca llena de sangre.

—No olvides que soy tu pase a la historia, y que sin mí no tendrás nada —la tomó del brazo y la hizo poner de pie—. Según parece dependemos uno del otro, pero ni por un instante pienses que somos iguales —la soltó con un empujón y se encerró en el baño.

Loki se lavó la cara mientras sopesaba su siguiente movimiento, se sonrió al verse la nariz y el pómulo partidos, la muchachita no tenía tamaño pero sí fuerza y valentía, tenía que tener valor para pararse frente a él y hacer exigencias. Por 3 segundos se sintió mal por golpearla, pero no era la primera vez que le pegaba a una mujer, en la antigüedad se había peleado más de una vez con Sif, aunque Lady Sif era una guerrera, y solo la había golpeado mientras entrenaban, además ella no entraba entre los cánones normales de "lady", en cambio Francesca por mucho que se esforzara en ser ruda tenía el porte de una princesa.

Llegó a la conclusión que apenas tuviese oportunidad se alejaría de la doctora, él no jugaba en equipo, así que hacer alianzas con seres inferiores no era lo suyo**. **Salió del baño y la vio limpiándose la sangre de la boca y la nariz, pudo distinguir el rastro que varias lágrimas habían dejado al descender por las tostadas mejillas; tuvo el impulso de pedir disculpa pero se contuvo. Solo caminó hasta la cama y allí se sentó.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó a Francis.

Ella se giró a mirarlo con muchísimo odio, jamás un hombre se había atrevido a golpearla y mucho menos a vivir para contarlo, pero lo necesitaba y no tenía muchas más opciones.

— Estoy pensando aún, no sabía con lo que me conseguiría en el desierto, pero de todas las posibilidades que creé en mi cabeza tú no eras ninguna de ellas —estaba demasiado molesta para pensar, solo quería matarlo, verle la nariz partida al igual que el pómulo le dio algo de paz—. Espero que seas inteligente y te quedes aquí, iré a comprar comida, estoy cansada y tengo hambre.

Salió para ver si la noche la calmaba, no podía dejar de temblar, aquel hombre era de la más baja calaña. Rápido llegó a un mini market, que hacía honor a la palabra "mini" solo compro un par de burritos de pollo y dos Coke, al pagar miró los tintes de cabello que estaban en un aparador cercano, una idea se formó en su cabeza, detalló más lo que había en el lugar y tomó una gorra horrenda que decía "NUEVO MEXICO", unos lentes de sol, una franela negra con "I Love New México" estampado al frente.

Por su parte Loki aprovecho la usencia de Francesca para pensar, quería irse de aquella pocilga donde la doctora lo había metido, pero ¿ir a dónde? Sabía que estaba en el medio del desierto. Salió de la habitación y sólo vio una vieja Wagoneer estacionada a lo lejos, él no sabía nada sobre "autos" pero el vehículo estaba en pésimas condiciones y eso era evidente.

Sabía que él se las podría arreglar solo en el mundo, pero era más inteligente que soberbio, Lady Francesca parecía tener un plan para que la gente de S.H.I.E.L.D no lo atrapara y eso era importante, además esa mujer tenía su Cetro y quería esa arma en sus manos de nuevo, se tranquilizó y por los momentos le seguiría el juego a Mcgreen.

Francis se devolvió al motel y respiro profundamente antes de entrar en la habitación que además esa noche tendrían que compartir. Al entrar lo vio sentado en la misma posición en que lo había dejado.

—Espero que no tengas un estomago delicado, no hay mucho de donde elegir —le dio el burrito y la soda.

Loki miró extrañado los objetos.

La verdad deseo dejarlo que se entendiera solo y que descubriera por sí mismo como funcionaba el mundo que menos preciaba, pero necesitaba la colaboración del asgardiano, tenía que ser amable. Volvió a tomar aire y volvió a ser la mujer fría y calculadora que normalmente era, tenía que dejar la pasión de lado, así que simplemente decidió olvidar el golpe a pesar de que aún le latía rostro por el dolor.

Sin emoción alguna le abrió la soda y le puso el pitillo dentro, luego destapo el burrito hasta dejarlo descubierto, le dio ambas cosas y para su asombro escucho.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Se sentó lejos de él y comió en silencio.

—Compre estas cosas, no son de diseñador pero servirán a su propósito, con ese cabello y toda esa ropa de cuero encima pareces una rockstar, y no queremos llamar la atención, mañana saldremos de aquí de una manera u otra.

—¿Ya tienes un plan?

—Algo así, este mundo funciona con papeles, así que tenemos que crearte una personalidad falsa, mandar hacer pasaporte, licencia de conducir, cuentas en el banco, etc. Llamaré a algunos amigos para conseguir eso y un Jet privado para que mañana nos lleve a Seattle, me encantaría ir a New York pero creo que lo mejor es no pisar esa ciudad. La ventaja que tenemos es que la población no conoce tu rostro, la gente de S.H.I.E.L.D evito a toda costa que alguna imagen tuya llegara a los medios de comunicación.

—¿Y tú cómo sí me conoces? —Lo más fácil era decir la verdad, que el Agente Johnson era un ex amante y él le había dado la información, pero aún no sabía cuál personalidad debía sacar a relucir ante Loki.

—Conozco gente, mucha gente. Cuando Jane me contó todo lo que pasó hace un par años, me obsesione con el tema, además lo que pasó el año pasado en NY, me dejo más curiosa que antes y busque hasta que di con toda la información.

—Esa es una verdad a medias Dra. Mcgreen.

—Pero es la verdad.

—No toda la verdad.

—Es la verdad que necesitas conocer —ella era desafiante y a Loki le chocaba esa actitud, una vez más se levantó para amedrentarle con su cercanía.

— Tú no decides lo que necesito, o no necesito saber.

—No voy a discutir contigo, estoy cansada y me voy a dormir —tomó la mochila y se fue al baño.

Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero color miel, se sacó la camiseta que en épocas mejores era blanca y se limpió con toallitas húmedas que tenía, ni loca se bañaría en ese baño y menos pensar en estar desnuda estando tan cerca de ese hombre. Veloz se cambió los pantalones por nuevos jeans negros y se montó una camiseta azul marino encima, se sacó la cola y se peinó, estaba hecha un desastre, se adecentó lo mejor que pudo.

Salió del baño y Loki la detalló una vez más, tenía un espeso cabello castaño brillante, muy hermoso.

— Toma —le cedió un paño, las toallitas húmedas, un cepillo de dientes nuevo y la pasta— Es por si te quieres asear.

—¿Por qué eres amable?

—Porque es mi carácter — no dijo más y se metió debajo de las sabanas de la cama.

—¿Dormiremos juntos? —preguntó él y ella se echó a reír.

—Tranquilo niño bonito, no te quitare tu virtud solo dormiremos y recuerda que tengo esto — le mostró la pistola—, no te quieres pasar de listo.

Loki se bañó y salió vistiendo solo los pantalones de cuero, se acostó junto a ella pero no se metió bajo las sabanas, Francis lo vio y le dio la espalda para volver a cerrar los ojos. ‹‹Chica valiente›› volvió a pensar para sí mismo.

_**Loki ha sido muy mal muchacho con Francis pero se reivindicará "un poquito" en el capítulo 2.**_


	2. Transformaciones

**CAPITULO 2: TRANSFORMACIONES**

_**HOLAA! Un millón de gracias por leerme, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen. Gracias en especial Elesak, Eve, Kairy-Hitsugaya, Vanessa Mauricio, Iluna Kori Saishi, NildaPadron por sus reviews, es un apoyo que a las escritoras nos nutre y nos motiva a seguir escribiendo…**_

_**Como el título informa este cap es de "transformación" este es un fic que estoy haciendo con detalle así que se generaran muchas preguntas, muchas se responderán en el ca pero igual cualquier duda que tengas por favor escríbanme que con mucho gusto les contestare.**_

_**Eve tienes toda la razón, tenemos que estudiar astrofísica a ver si un asgardiano de estos nos cae del cielo, aunque sea Frandal que tampoco me quejo jajajajaja.**_

Francis fue la primera en abrir los ojos, sin siquiera voltear a verlo se levantó y el leve movimiento de la cama despertó a Loki que se había quedado dormido contra todo pronóstico. Sentir cansancio era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

— Chicas primero, aunque eso no significa nada para ti —le excepto la doctora al entrar al baño.

El asgardiano se desayunó con la acidez de su voz y chasqueó la lengua molesto, definitivamente convivir con esta mujer no sería nada grato. Por su parte Francis maldecía mentalmente; mientras se cepillaba los dientes le dolía horriblemente el cachete y la nariz, además había ahogado un grito al verse en el espejo, desde la nariz hasta el lado derecho de su boca tenía un enorme hematoma negro con bordes violetas, aunque pudo reprimir el grito no pudo reprimir el llanto, se sentía tan humillada y frustrada.

Se lavó el rostro y el llanto persistió, se odiaba por llorar, se sentía muy débil cuando lo hacía, pero la rabia la consumía si no necesitara del mago para lograr sus metas le habría clavado un puñal mientras dormía, por la osadía de haberla golpeado, tenía el orgullo doblegado y eso le dolía más que el propio golpe.

Loki se acercó a la puerta del baño y la escucho llorar, se sintió fastidiado por el llanto ‹‹Estúpida llorona›› pensó, pero además del fastidio se sentía contrariado, el impulso de pedir disculpas persistía en él, pero primero muerto antes de proclamar una disculpa en voz alta; la sintió caminar y se alejó de la puerta.

Apenas la vio la haló de la mano, la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó suavemente, sabía que se arrepentiría de ese acto, pero igual lo hizo sin pensar en las consecuencias, algo que no era común en él. Francis sintió el dulce beso y no reaccionó, sintió como Loki absorbía suavemente sus labios, la lengua de él se paseó dentro de su boca y la calidez de la misma le agrado, aquel sentimiento la hizo despertar, abrió los ojos para rechazarlo y abofetearlo pero el frío que comenzó a sentir la detuvo, algo de sabor y olor a menta la recorrió y no tenía nada que ver con el dentífrico que acababa de usar.

Loki rompió lentamente con el beso y se encerró rápido en el baño. Francesca se quedó parada justo en donde estaba, no sabía qué pensar ¿¡qué había sido eso!? Cuando reaccionó se vio en el espejo de la peinadora y ya no tenía ningún hematoma, no le dolía nada, de hecho se sentía con las energías renovadas. Sorprendida miró hacía el baño y se dio cuenta que Loki debía de estar pagando el precio de esa disculpa.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y lo vio en cuatro patas sobre el piso, respiraba con dificultad, parecía estar soportando más dolor que el de la noche.

— ¡Vete de aquí! —le gritó contrito por el dolor. Estaba rojo, las venas de la frente y el cuello se le marcaban. Francis así como había entrado, salió del baño.

Espero pacientemente a que él saliera del aseo y cuando salió la sorprendió ver que aún llevaba sus propios hematomas.

— Tus disculpas han sido aceptadas —le dijo con su mejor sonrisa, y era la verdad, que la hubiese curado a sabiendas que eso le dolería horrores fue un bonito gesto—. Ahora ponte la franela por favor y la gorra.

Francis tenía la laptop en la peinadora, se giró para teclear en el aparato, mientras continuaba una conversación en italiano con alguien por el manos libres del teléfono. Loki la miró con odio él no se había disculpado, se lo pensó mejor, sí lo había hecho y lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que no le daría más vueltas al asunto. Se puso las prendas de mala gana y la doctora le indicó que se sentará en una silla frente a ella.

Lo hizo sin chistar, aunque no le agradaba seguir órdenes sin que le dijeran cual era el propósito de sus actos. Francis lo miró y negó con su cabeza, le quito la gorra, le ató el cabello con una cola y le volvió a poner la gorra pero esta vez al revés, lo miró otra vez y no pareció convencida, le saco la gorra y la franela, luego lo vistió con lo de atrás hacia adelante y por fin Loki se arto.

—¿A qué estás jugando? No soy un muñeco para que me estés mingoneando a tu antojo.

— Sandro presto ti mando l' imagine, ci sentiamo dopo — (Sandro enseguida te mando la foto, hablamos luego) cerró el teléfono Calma, estoy tratando de hacerte ver humano, para abordar un jet privado necesito una identificación y para eso necesito tomarte una foto —le volvió a poner la gorra al revés y sin más le tomó la foto.

La imagen apareció en la computadora, como por arte de magia el fondo de la imagen se volvió blanco, y los sutiles morados del ojo y la nariz desaparecieron, luego ella lo volvió a mirar detallándolo.

—Debería teñirte el cabello pero lo tienes azabache, así que dejare que eso lo haga un profesional cuando lleguemos a Seattle. Ahora tenemos que buscarte un nombre, ¿cómo te quieres llamar? Entenderás que no puedo estar por allí llamándote Loki.

— Cualquier nombre estará bien.

—¡mmhh! Tu acento se parece a él de los británicos, así que pondremos que eres inglés, nacido en Londres, Inglaterra, apréndelo.

—Lo que tú digas —le parecía una soberana estupidez esos medios de control de los midgardianos.

—¿Nombre? No quiero llamarte Lucas o algo así que no te guste.

— El nombre que elijas estará bien, no me interesa cual sea.

— Pues serás británico así que te llamare Williams —Loki arrugó la nariz— No te gusta, Ok. Entonces Harry —volvió arrugar la nariz— Ok. Entonces Thomas, y te llamaré Tom, ¿te parece? —Loki solo hizo un gesto con sus hombros indicando que no le daba igual— Ok, entonces serás Thomas Williams… ¡mmhh! Apellido —ella siguió pensando— Brosnan —él negó con la cabeza— Bloom… Armitage… Kendel… Welh —a todo negaba con la cabeza—. Ya sé, tiene que ser un apellido pomposo, que parezca de la realeza, qué tal Thomas Williams Hiddleston ¿te gusta? —él simplemente movió los hombros como antes. Eso era lo más cercano a un sí— Ok. Ese será tu nombre, ahora ¿Edad?

—Yo no tengo edad, por lo menos no como ustedes.

— Claro que no, andas jodiendo en Midgard desde la era más oscura de los vikingos y esos son por lo menos 1.300 años, no es un número viable… veamos… —lo miró con detalle una vez más— Aparentas como treinta y…. dos, seré benévola contigo —Loki ni se inmuto, no entendía el concepto de la edad como los humanos.

Francesca miró una vez más la foto en la computadora, le pareció evidente que era Loki, así que con el photoshop le corto el cabello y lo poco que dejaba ver la gorra lo volvió rojo.

—Perfecto, ven a ver.

—No parezco yo —respondió Loki.

—Cariño esa es la idea, apenas lleguemos a casa, haré que alguien te lo corte y te lo tiña, espero que no te moleste.

—No me molesta —mintió ‹‹si sólo pudiese usar mis poderes podría cambiar de imagen con pensarlo››

—Bien, ahora voy a comprar el desayuno, por seguridad deberás continuar encerrado aquí.

Las horas pasaron monótonas y sin que se hablaran, aunque Francis había tratado de conversar con él. Loki no pretendía conversar de trivialidades con ella. A las 3 de la tarde salieron del Motel y rodaron un par de horas hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Sandro no solo fabrico un ID de la nada, sino que además le llevó una camisa negra y un sombrero negro tipo Borsalino* marrón oscuro para Loki.

A las 6:30 pm estaban abordando el Jet privado para Seattle. La astrofísica dio gracias por la cena decente que le sirvieron, se fijó que Loki no reacciono ante el lujo del Jet, pero ahora que lo pensaba él había crecido en un palacio y era un príncipe literalmente hablando, debía estar acostumbrado a muchísimos lujos y sirvientes. Lo miró sentado en la butaca de cuero beige y él sólo miraba por la ventanilla. Francis se preguntó qué pensaba Loki.

‹‹Tener que viajar en algo tan primitivo como una jet, que bajo he caído›› justo en eso pensaba el asgardiano. No veía la hora en descubrir donde estaba su Cetro y deshacerse de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Jugar a ser humano no le agradaba para nada, él era un ser superior, pero tan bien era astuto, tomaría todo lo que ella le ofreciera, y por lo visto no sería poco, la chica tenía las posibilidades económicas para llevar acabo su alocado plan de hacer un "Bifröst" pero a Loki no le importaba regresar a Asgard, él sólo quería destruirla y el Cetro le daría los medios necesarios para hacerlo.

Sin importar el cómo estaba vestido, Loki tenía un porte elegante y regio, en cambió ella estaba algo desparramada en la butaca, aún sin bañarse y vestida con unas botas negras, jeans negros, camiseta azul marino y chaqueta tipo torero del mismo color, no estaba mal vestida pero se sentía muy desarreglada, acomodo su postura y vio por quinta vez a la azafata acercarse coqueta a Loki.

—¿Le puedo servir en algo más Señor Hiddleston? —Loki miró a la azafata de arriba abajo y una sonrisa maliciosa se le pintó en el rostro.

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió indiferente a pesar de la mirada lasciva con que la vio. ‹‹Otra midgardiana regalada›› le desagradaba que esas criaturas fuesen tan bajas e instintivas.

—Si algo se le ofrece, estoy al final del pasillo —fue un ofrecimiento directo. Francesca estaba impresionada con el descaro de la mujer.

Era claro que ella y Loki no eran nada, no estaban sentados ni de frente ni tampoco uno junto al otro, estaban separados por el pasillo y pegados a las ventanas contrarias, en una hora de vuelo que llevaban no se habían dirigido la palabra, pero igual ella estaba allí.

Pasados 5 minutos vio a Loki levantarse de su asiento, ‹‹Sobre mi frío y descompuesto cadáver, te vas a tirar a esa ofrecida›› pensó Francis.

—¡Loki! —él se giró a mirarla —Necesito hablar contigo, es importante —el nombrado miró hacía la cocina del avión, de pie estaba la azafata casi que mordiéndose los labios por la ansiedad. Divertido volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó junto a Francis.

—Tú dirás.

—Hay cosas de este planeta que debo explicarte antes de que cometas ciertas imprudencias —una sonrisa ladina apareció de nuevo sobre los labios de Loki —¿De qué te ríes?

— De que estas celosa.

—¡Por Dios! Más de 1.300 años de vida y eres infantil como todos los hombres.

—Di lo que quieras, igual estás celosa.

—No, no lo estoy. Te llame para darte esto —le dio un condón —Ahora eres mortal y como tal puedes enfermar, los humanos padecemos de muchísimas enfermedades sexuales, no puedes ir por allí metiendo tu pajarito en cualquier nido, sin protección.

—Qué manera tan grafica de llamar al sexo —ella pretendía incomodarlo, pero él no estaba inmutado con el tema, pretendió volver hablar cuando la azafata les sirvió un snack que ninguno había pedido.

—¿Si necesitan algo más?

—Estamos bien, gracias Ginny —Francesca no fue nada cortés. La chica en vez de volver a la cocina se fue al frente donde había otros utensilios.

Francesca le acarició la mejilla a Loki y se le encimó, diciéndole al oído.

—Sabes qué me gusta…—Loki se arrimó a ella y le puso la mano sobre la rodilla. Francis le tomó la mano con la suya pues parecía tener la intención de explorar su muslo y no se lo permitiría.

—¿Qué te gusta? —la miró de frente.

—La competencia.

—A mí también me gusta competir —el verde claro de sus ojos era profundo, enigmático, atractivo. Francesca sintió el aliento de Loki contra su boca, suspiró anticipando la sensación que el beso le provocaría —¿Cómo se usa esto? —preguntó cortante mostrándole el preservativo que tenía en la mano. Ella se echó hacía atrás, se sacudió la mano que Loki tenía en su pierna.

—No lo harás, te lo prohíbo.

—¿Ahora tú eres mi dueña? —ella estaba muy molesta y él se veía tan tranquilo.

Era claro que jugaba con ella y eso la tenía más que cabreada. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que la azafata había vuelto a la cocina del avión.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no me importa. Si eres tan barbárico y primitivo anda, ella te enseñará a usar eso que tienes en la mano. Para tu información hay algo que se llama respeto, yo estoy aquí en el mismo espacio físico que tú, es muy irrespetuoso que te vayas a revolcar con la azafata estando en mi presencia. No estoy celosa, solo no me gusta que me falten el respeto.

Se levantó y se metió en el baño que estaba al frente, no quería verlo levantar he irse detrás de la perra caliente de la azafata. Su mente no lograba comprender cómo un hombre como él, resultaba ser tan básico.

Tardó unos minutos allí y al salir lo vio sentado en el mismo lugar comiendo su snack de lo más entretenido. Loki pudo detectar la sonrisita de la doctora al ver que no se había ido a ninguna parte; para él todo había sido juego, así se entretuvo y descubrió que no le era indiferente a la joven astrofísica, esa atracción mutua era beneficiosa para el primero que le sacara ventaja, y en este caso, el primero era él.

Entrada la madrugada llegaron al aeropuerto de Seattle, un auto los estaba esperando a la salida y los llevó derecho hasta un flamante edificio de lujo. Francis apenas saludo con un "buenas noches" al portero y siguieron hasta el ascensor. Loki observaba todo con detenimiento, pero no dejaba ver lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron directamente en el pent house, el asgardiano silbó por lo bajo al ver aquel lugar, era del estilo inglés, algo victoriano, hermosas alfombras de colores cubrían gran parte del piso de madera, las paredes tapizadas con intrincados diseños y colores que no tenían nada en común con el diseño alfombras o las cortinas, pero hacían armonía total. Los muebles eran grandes y de color marfil en contraposición con las paredes de colores, los demás muebles eran de caoba oscura, los techos tenían una pequeña cenefa dorada que los bordeabas, esa era la sala principal y se le pareció a los palacios que habían en la antigüedad Midgardiana.

La segunda sala tenía las paredes color borgoña, el piso no tenía alfombra, todos los muebles eran capitoneados y forrados en cuero negro. Los armarios contenían vajillas que se podían ver gracias a los mosaicos de cristales que tenía por puertas, también estaban hechos en madera oscura.

—Sígueme —una hermosa escalera de caoba oscura se abrió paso ante ellos y subieron al segundo piso —Esta no es mi casa —le aclaró a Loki.

— Lástima, quien la decoró tiene un gusto impecable —ya sospechaba que no había sido ella, la doctora se veía muy elegante y refinada, pero a la vez practica y bastante prolija, un ambiente tan recargado no parecía ser el suyo.

— Lo decoró mi madre, como la mayoría de las propiedades que poseemos. Tengo un apartamento en New York y una hermosa casa en TromsØ, Noruega. Pero no podemos ir a ninguno de los dos lugares. Tengo que pedir que traigan mi ropa, acá solo tengo un par de cosas viejas —lo último fue una nota mental para sí misma.

La segunda planta tenía alfombras azules, al igual que las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul pizarra, pero la mitad inferior de las paredes estaba cubierta con listones de madera casi negra, hacía todo muy acogedor y también algo lúgubre.

—Dormirás aquí —abrió una puerta hermosamente elaborada de madera pesada —Espero que este bien, para un Príncipe.

—Rey —la corrigió y ella torció los ojos.

Loki no sabía si lo había hecho aposta o no, pero la habitación estaba ambientada en verde y oro. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un hermoso verde grama brillante, el techo tenía cenefas que bordeaban la parte alta de las paredes en dorado. Los muebles eran de un excelente acabado, tenía un chifonier de madera oscura, acompañado con una silla tipo emperador de tela negra con bordados dorados, la cama era inmensa y tenía un dosel que llegaba hasta el techo, los tendidos eran dorados con pequeños toques en verdes, como si fuesen esmeraldas perdidas en un mar de oro, habían más muebles que no detallo porque Francis llamó su atención.

—Acá está el vestier —Era una habitación pequeña hecha en su totalidad de madera, dedicada para guardar todas sus prendas de vestir. Ese sitió le trajo recuerdos de su propio vestier en Asgard— Este es el baño, acá hay toallas y todos los artículos de higiene personal que necesites, aunque creo que no hay nada para que te afeites, pero eso mañana lo compraremos, mis hermanos suelen tener ropa en esta casa, así que iré a ver si te consigo un pijama.

Francis lo dejo solo y él se dedicó a ver el sitio, era grande y estaba hecho de mármol color champaña, el lujo era exorbitante y eso le agradaba, tenía un jacuzzi bastante amplio y deseo darse un baño allí, estaba agotado y sucio, se acercó a la ducha que tenía puertas de vidrio biselado, por dentro era de madera y el dispositivo por donde supuso tenía que salir el agua era algo extraño, era una especie de rectángulo en vertical que tenía diferencias sitios por donde saldría el agua, estaba examinando el artefacto de cerca cuando le dio a un pequeño botón y un chorro de agua a presión le dio en la cara.

Escupió el agua y en eso la escucho reírse a carcajadas, ya sabía que ella estaba de vuelta, pero nunca espero ser asaltado por un chorro de agua, la mortal le pasó una toalla pequeña para que se secara.

— Es una ducha de hidromasaje, te enseñare a usarla —le mostró el funcionamiento y todas las opciones que tenía al igual que los dispositivos del jacuzzi — Si quieres tomar un baño de espumas es mejor que dejemos los chorros abiertos, se tarda en llenar, y tiene un sensor que al llegar al tope cierra el agua y evita que se bote ¿quieres?

— Sí, por favor.

— Te conseguí un pijama nuevo de mi hermano Gerard, es casi tan alto como tú así que debería quedarte bien y ropa íntima nueva, es importante que sea nueva, como te dije antes, hay enfermedades que lo mejor es evitar. Yo tengo hambre, así que bajare a la cocina a comer algo, ¿tú me quieres acompañar? —él solo asintió — Eres un hombre de pocas palabras.

— Siempre he sido prudente, desde pequeño aprendí que no es bueno hablar de más. Solo digo lo conciso.

— Y lo irónico.

— Eso forma parte de mi encantadora personalidad —sentenció.

Comieron algo ligero en el más rotundo silencio pero Francis se erizaba por completo cuando él le dedicaba miradas de escrutinio, sentía que podía leerle la mente, o la podía ver a través de su ropa y distinguir las curvas de su cuerpo desnudo. Sentía que se le destrozaban los nervios, lidiar con este hombre sería todo un reto, quería seducirlo para así controlarlo pero tenía que tener cuidado o sería ella la seducida, ya la había besado porque se le antojo. Ese beso no era necesario para curarle el golpe, pero ella asumió que ya que le dolería horrores el curarla por lo menos merecía un pequeño beso de compensación.

La doctora trabó la puerta de su cuarto antes de ir a dormir, y mantuvo el arma junto a ella en todo momento, primero se congelaría el infierno antes de confiar en un pilló como Loki.

El mago por su parte disfrutó de un baño de espumas antes de dormir, se volvía a sentir cansado por el viaje y odio su nuevo cuerpo mortal, detalló una vez más el lujoso baño y se sintió algo más resignado de tener que estar allí, por lo menos no era la pocilga asquerosa de eso que Francesca llamó "motel".

Cada minuto que pasaba con ella se convencía un poco más de que debía esperar para atacar, no se volvería a equivocar como en el pasado, estaba vez exploraría el mundo humano, comprendería mejor el habitad y sus costumbres antes de tratar de tener un ejército y conquistar una vez más la raza humana.

A la mañana siguiente Francesca se levantó temprano como de costumbre, se sintió agradecida de ver a la Sra. Clara, quien era el ama de llaves de aquel enorme apartamento, era una señora muy dulce y amable que siempre estaba con la mejor disposición de servició. Le informó que tenía un invitado y que se quedaría algún tiempo allí.

Francesca hizo las llamadas pertinentes y arreglo las citas del día. Eran las 9 am y Loki aún no se despertaba, por lo visto se le habían pegado las sabanas, subió a levantarlo. Tocó suavemente la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, entró y la habitación estaba a oscuras, un bulto se removió entre las sabanas.

Sin contemplaciones abrió de par en par las pesadas cortinas y la luz de un día gris ilumino el enorme cuarto.

¿Cómo osas despertarme? se sentó colérico sobre la cama y movió la mano haciendo amago de usar su magia para cerrar las cortinas.

¡LOKI NO LO HAGAS! la advertencia llegó muy tarde.

Las cortinas se cerraron y Loki ahogo un grito de dolor contra la almohada. Francis se subió a la cama y le acarició la espalda.

Tranquilo ya va a pasar. Respira profundo.

Sintió pena por él, al parecer usar su magia le era la cosa más natural y ahora le habían quitado el poder de usarla, dándole en cambio un agudo dolor. Francis se atrevió a llevar su caricia hasta los brazos de él, trataba de consolarlo.

No te atrevas a volverme a despertar su tonó era de muchísima rabia, tanta; que la joven doctora le quito la mano de encima y se levantó de la cama.

Lo siento, es tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

¿Cómo cuáles? se sentó en la cama y tenía el rostro y el pecho encendidos en rojo por el esfuerzo.

Hay que cambiarte el look él la miró sin comprender . Teñirte el cabello ¿recuerdas? él asintió fastidiado Y hay que ir a comprarte ropa, mucha ropa… No te preocupes por nada, estas bajo mi protección así que yo pagare por todo.

¿A cambio de qué?

De tu cuerpo bromeó pero él la miró significativamente Es una broma, sabes lo que quiero de ti.

Ya te dije que no es nada fácil, y que hay altas probabilidades de fallar.

Ese palabra no existe en mi idioma caminó hacía la salida pero se detuvo para agregar . Vístete y ven a desayunar al comedor, te presentaré a la Sra. Clara el ama de llaves, trata de ser amable, por favor.

Loki se puso sus botas, los pantalones de cuero que no estaban en buen estado y la camisa negra, se sentía como un pordiosero pero eso cambiaría dentro de poco.

Se perdió un poco hasta que dio con el comedor, vio a una señora de cabello blanco, baja y algo regordeta, que le sonrió con candidez al verlo.

Usted ha de ser el Sr. Hiddleton ‹‹¿El señor qué? ¡ah cierto! Mi identidad secreta. Sé amable Loki›› se recordó mentalmente.

Él mismo, usted deber ser la Sra. Clara, un placer le beso la mano como un caballero.

¡Oh es todo un galán! Ya veo por qué le gusta a la niña Francis, tiene una voz hermosa.

Gracias forzó una sonrisa, esa señora era menos que una cucaracha para él, pero este era un juego que debía jugar, le gustara o no.

Nana a mí no me gusta Tom, es solo un colega con el que trabajo.

Lo siento mi niña no quise ser imprudente.

No te preocupes, no lo has sido llegó hasta estar junto a la señora . Tom cree que todas están coladas por él, pero no todas somos tan fácil Loki se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Es un reto?

Para nada se sentó en la mesa . De ti solo quiero tu cerebro, recuérdalo.

Desayunaron sin decir nada más. Francis se disculpó para ir a cambiarse y cuando volvió Loki estuvo gratamente sorprendido. Traía el cabello castaño suelto, se le veía espeso, brillante y muy largo, casi le llegaba a la cintura, traía botas altas y negras, unos pantalones bajos de color negro, un cinturón blanco. Unos centímetros más arriba tenía una blusa blanca, de una sola manga. La blusa era de una tela gruesa y las costuras y bordes estaban delineados por una tira negra y delgada.

Los 4 centímetros de piel que se dejaba ver entre la hermosa blusa y los pantalones, eran sencillamente sensuales, tenía la piel bronceada y tersa. Deseo pasar sus dedos por esa piel, esa chica poseía un hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo y bien dotado. Fantaseo con ella.

—¿Listo? —su voz lo saco de su sensual fantasía y se recriminó por ser tan básico.

—Listo.

Montaron en un hermoso Audi coupe blanco y se fueron al Antonella's, el mejor salón de la ciudad. Todo era tan extraño para Loki, en Asgard las mujeres se arreglaban pero no en un lugar como ese, además de que estaba algo congelado, hacían 10 grados en la ciudad y él apenas tenía una bufanda de lana gris que le había dado Francis al salir.

— María, cariño, tráenos un chocolate caliente con coñac, por favor.

—Enseguida Dra. Francesca.

—Te ayudara a entrar en calor, apenas terminemos aquí iremos por tu ropa —le dijo a Loki.

—Todo esto es una estupidez.

—No lo es, para poder trabajar a nuestras anchas y obtener lo que los dos queremos necesitamos estar seguros de que ninguna cámara te reconocerá.

Sin esperar mucho más, llegó Raulo el flamante estilista, un hombre minúsculo, moreno y exageradamente amanerado que con su sola presencia irritó a Loki. Francis se mantuvo junto al asgardiano en todo el proceso, no lo hizo para hacerle la vida más tolerable a Loki, sino para asegurarse de que no matara al mejor estilista de Seattle.

Ella insistió en hacerle el manicure, pero Loki solo toleró el tinte, el corte y que lo afeitaran, estaba desesperado por salir de ese lugar, y se iría de allí con ella o sin ella.

— ¡Perfecto! Una vez más Raulo lo ha logrado, de ese cabello negro azabache a un rojo cobrizo completamente natural —el hombrecillo se alababa a sí mismo, mientras hablaba los nudillos de Loki se marcaron en blanco por lo duró que apretaba la silla donde estaba sentado.

—Maravilloso Raulo, muchísimas gracias —Francis apartó al estilista y abrazó a Loki diciéndole con disimulo en el oído — Cálmate, solo trata de ser amable.

— Ya te complací, ya vine aquí y deje que ese hombre me tocara el cabello. No te imaginas todo lo amable que he sido —el brillo en los ojos de ese hombre le decían que había sido más que amable.

—Ok, está listo, voy a pagar y nos vamos, pero… —Francis lo empujo con suavidad hacía adelante, para que se viera con detalle en el espejo — Estas muy guapo, ¿te gusta?

Loki se miró en el espejo y sintió algo de terror al no reconocerse así mismo. Aquel cambió había sido radical, había perdido la fiereza de sus facciones y sus ojos, con ese color de cabello se veía relajado y bastante guapo, sí, ciertamente estaba guapo.

Francis lo soltó resignada a que no obtendría respuesta de parte de él; se llevó a Raulo con ella hasta la caja, si él le tocaba una vez más el cabello a Loki de seguro que esté lo mataría. Mientras pagaba vio a Loki salir del lugar llevando las manos en los bolcillos, sospecho que pudiera robarse una tijera o algún objeto cortante. Se sentía paranoica pero la verdad era que no lo conocía, no sabía de lo que era capaz, pero lo creía capas de todo.

Francis salió y lo consiguió de pie junto al carro, aparentaba estar normal, pero los labios se le veían un poco azules, hacían 10 grados y él solo llevaba una camisa negra de tela ligera y una bufanda gris. Ambos entraron al auto y luego de encender la calefacción a todo lo que dada se quedó mirándolo.

¿Qué? le preguntó él sintiéndose incómodo.

Te luce ese color de cabello, te suaviza las facciones y ahora tus ojos se ven más azules que verdes.

Gracias, si es que tratas de hacerme un cumplido, pero la verdad Francesca es que paso de toda esta tontería, vamos a comprar la ropa y vamos a enfocarnos en lo que es importante.

Vamos por la ropa arrancó el auto sintiéndose contrariada . Necesitas aprender a manejar y cuentas bancarias, otro día que tenga que pasar contigo en su totalidad y me suicido.

Él se echó a reír como si ese fuese el verdadero cumplido.

***Borsalino****: ****La producción inició el 4 de abril de 1857 por Giuseppe Borsalino.****Es un sombrero hecho de fieltro suave, por norma general es de color gris o negro y tiene una cinta anudada al lado izquierdo.****El mismo tipo de sombrero que Mickael Jackson usaba.****  
**


	3. Entre Vestidores

**Hola mis amores, acá les dejo la tercera entrega de este fic, espero que lo disfruten, ciertamente yo lo disfruté muchísimo cuando lo escribí, la ropa que describo aquí es sacado de fotos de Tom Hiddleston, tristemente sé que no se pueden dejar links en esta página aunque traté pero nada que salen, sorry.**

**UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR LEERME, POR DEJAREME REVIEWS, ESTOY SÚPER CONTENTA CON LA ACOGIDA QUE LE HAN DADO HA ESTE FIC, muchísimas gracias en especial a Lupita, Vanessa, Iluna, Kairy, Eve y Nilda, espero de corazón seguir contando con su apoyo, MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA USTEDES.**

**CAPITULO 3: ENTRE VESTIDORES.**

Llegaron a una gran tienda de renombre, poseía 7 pisos y dos de ellos eran dedicados exclusivamente a prendas masculinas. Francesca era asidua a la tienda, pero pocas veces había visitado el área de caballeros, solo para comprar algún regalo a sus hermanos o su padre, ahora se gastaría una pequeña fortuna en un completo extraño, la doctora se cuestionó varias veces si había perdido la razón.

— Dra. Mcgreen, que alegría verla —Alice una de las gerentes del negocio la saludó y miró de arriba abajo al acompañante.

— ¡Alice! También me alegro de verte, te presento a mi colega el Dr. Tom Hiddleston —Loki le estrechó la mano a la mujer y le sonrió como correspondía a alguien amable.

—¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

— Hoy hemos venido a comprarle un guardarropa a mi colega, necesita todo nuevo y le dije que este es el mejor lugar.

— Excelente los llevaré con Richard, esa es su área.

Fueron al piso 4 y Loki tuvo que tolerar nuevas presentaciones y unas 3 muchachitas que "pretendían" orientarlo. Tomó a Francis de la mano y la llevó a un lado.

— Estoy a punto de perder la poca paciencia que me queda, no quiero a toda esta gente a mí alrededor, no necesito ayuda de nadie, me sé vestir solo desde que era muy pequeño.

— Pero… —la mirada que él le dedicó la frenó de protestar — Está bien, pero deja que yo te ayude.

— Solo tú.

Francis le dijo a Richard que ella se encargaría de todo lo que necesitara su colega, que si algo se le ofrecía se lo notificaría de inmediato y que por favor abriera dos botellas de champaña, estaba convencida que necesitaría mucho alcohol.

Una de las asistentes de Richard les asignó un vestier privado y allí les sirvieron la champaña.

— Lo primero es encontrar tu talla, que de seguro es doble S —en pocas palabras le dijo flacucho pero Loki no capto el insulto.

El Asgardiano echó un vistazo y comenzó a tomar prendas.

— Hay que ver la talla, Tom.

—¿Qué es la talla? —preguntó él, Francis se tapó la cara con una mano, sería un día muy largo.

— Comencemos por lo fácil, ¿quieres? Vamos por la ropa íntima.

Se lo llevó arrastras hasta la zona y Loki reprimió sonreír cuando la vio ruborizarse al tomar un interior.

— No sé cómo te gusta, hay distintos modelos, bóxer, bikini, clásico, cortos, largo, mis hermanos prefieren bóxer pero también…

Loki decidió ser bueno y le quitó la prenda de la mano.

— Yo me encargo de esta parte.

Eligió bóxer y tipo bikini, de una respetable talla M, no doble S como ella le había dicho, de hecho se dio el tupe de informarle sus "joyas" no cabrían en una talla pequeña. Luego de elegir 30 interiores de distintos colores y telas, pasaron a los calcetines que fueron unos 30 más.

Francis no pretendía pasar por aquello otra vez, así que pidió ayuda, ordenó que llevaran diferentes conjuntos al vestier, de diferentes tallas y estilos y que Loki eligiera mientras ella estaba en la comodidad de un mullido sofá bebiendo champaña. En 15 minutos el vestier estaba full y los dejaron solos en el cuarto, había un paraban bastante grande para que él se cambiara detrás.

Loki salió de detrás del paraban con unos pantalones de lana color borgoña y un suéter cuello en V color marfil.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! —exclamó Francis.

— Gracias, sabía que me veía bien.

— Lo que tú digas, espérame un minuto.

Salió del vestier y volvió con algo para Loki.

— Se llaman interiores, debes usarlos. En la tierra se usa ropa íntima, sobre todos los hombre deben usarla porque se les nota cuando no la traen, así como ahora le entregó un bóxer negro.

— Que graciosa, te informo que estaba en prisión y apenas tenía pantalones.

— Me tienes que contar eso Loki, no me has dicho cómo llegaste aquí.

El hombre tomó nuevas piezas de ropa y se metió tras el paraban.

— Asgard tiene varias puertas para entrar o para salir, no sólo el Bifröst.

— Explícate.

— No lo entenderías, no tienes las herramientas necesarias para comprenderlo.

— Ponme a prueba.

— En un lenguaje sencillo, nuestra estructura molecular, nuestra gravedad, nuestro cielo, nuestro hidrogeno, nuestro oxígeno, todo en Asgard es distinto a la tierra. Hay dos puertas en el reino que están formadas de manera natural, son portales que doblan el espacio y llevan a dos sitios muy distintos recordó penosamente cuando cayó del borde del Bifröst, esperaba no volver a ese lugar nunca.

— ¿Cómo es posible que se forme un agujero de gusano naturalmente?

— Ya te lo dije, Asgard es molecularmente diferente.

— Por eso es que tienen poderes y son tan fuertes ¿Cómo es posible que ahora seas mortal?

— La magia de Odín es poderosa — salió a desfilarle unos Jeans verde oscuros casi negros algo ajustados y un suéter de cachemir gris, de cuello redondo y ancho, mangas largas que en ese momento llevaba arremangadas, acompañado de unos hermosas botas negras.

— Te ves muy bien —se veía más que bien, ese cabello corto y rojo, y esa ropa, ¡Dios! Se veía divinamente bien, pero primero muerta que confesarlo.

— ¿Por qué tengo que probarme todo?

‹‹Porque deseo darle un banquete visual a mis ojos›› pensó Francis.

— Es ropa de diseñador, de alta costura, tienes que sentirla, y ver si te queda bien — ‹‹aunque con ese porte, ese tamaño, y ese cuerpo, dudo que algo se te vea mal›› volvió a pensar Francesca.

Loki eligió más ropa y desapareció una vez más tras el paraban.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a trabajar?

— Mañana mismo de ser posible—respondió Francis — Dijiste que estabas en prisión y ¿cómo escapaste?

— El pequeño descuido de un guardia, se le ocurrió entrar a la celda sin encadenarme primero así que lo mate, y mate a cuantos se me atravesaron hasta llegar al portal.

— ¿No sientes ningún respeto por la vida, verdad? — se bebió por completo la copa y se sirvió más, estaba impresionada, él hablaba de matar, como quien hablaba de cambiarse de ropa.

— Siento mucho respeto por mi vida, por eso matar a alguien que la pone en riesgo es muy fácil para mí — salió llevando unos zapatos color caramelo, pantalones rectos de un gris metalizado, un saco azul metalizado muy moderno de dos botones y debajo una franela de cuello redondo azul con líneas horizontales de azul oscuro.

— Excelente combinación —se dio cuenta que era una combinación que él solito había hecho, pues los pantalones eran de un traje entero y la franela estaba con unos jeans, aquel hombre era una caja de sorpresas, por lo visto tenía un estilo propio.

Loki se miró en el espejo y pareció complacido, verlo tan guapo aplaco los nervios de Francesca, sabía a cuantos él había matado en NY personalmente, pero le costaba creer que el hombre que tenía frente a ella fuese el mismos monstruo del que había leído.

— ¿Qué paso en NY? — Loki automáticamente recordó a al jefe de los chitauri ese bastardo lo había convertido en su títere, y se vengaría tarde o temprano de ellos.

— Un error de cálculos.

— ¿Nada más?

— No hablare de eso contigo.

— Tema delicado, anotado —lo vio desaparecer nuevamente detrás de los paneles negros—. He notado que muchas cosas no son nuevas para ti, ¿has venido muchas veces a la tierra? —se sentía curiosa.

— Más de las que me gustaría recordar —lo escucho suspirar—. De niño adoraba venir aquí a jugar, el mismo Heimdall me alcahueteaba y dejaba el Bifröst sin vigilancia para que yo me colara hasta Midgard.

— ¿De allí viene que eres el Dios de las Travesuras? Un niño con poderes en esa época, seguro que no te portabas muy bien.

— Supongo que sí, fui bastante travieso —su voz sonaba con muchísima añoranza—, pero de eso hace demasiado tiempo, hasta siento que son recuerdos de alguien más y no propios —esa última confesión dejo a Francis sin habla.

Al minuto Loki salió luciendo unos pantalones azules de lana que eran bellísimos, un suéter verde oscuro cuello alto también de lana y un sobretodo hasta las rodillas de tweed marrón con delgadas líneas en relieve que se cruzaba haciendo pequeños cuadros, sencillamente espectacular, parecía un modelo de Armani y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que la mandíbula no se le fuese al piso.

— Muy guapo —dijo con total indiferencia.

— Sabes Francesca, además me llaman el Dios del Engaño.

— ¿Y?

— Esa postura de indiferencia y sobriedad no me engaña. Casi puedo oler tus feromonas.

— Eres un idiota —se levantó como sí alguien la hubiesen pellizcado, se sentía descubierta pero no se daría por vendida tan fácil—. Necesitas unas botas marrones para ese atuendo, y aquí no hay ningunas, pediré unas.

— Eres muy buena para engañar Francis. Realmente buena.

— Viniendo de ti, tiene que ser un total halago, así que muchas gracias —hizo una pequeña reverencia ante él demostrando su total comodidad a pesar de los esfuerzos de él para incomodarla.

Salió de la habitación por dos minutos. Regresó con una de las ayudantes para que recogiera las prendas que ya Loki se había probado y aceptado y se llevara todo lo que no era del agrado del mago.

— Trae mucha más ropa Lili.

— Enseguida Dra. Mcgreen.

En 15 minutos el vestier estaba nuevamente lleno y Loki puso cara de estar muy aburrido.

— Lili trae más champaña, solo queda una botella. Lok… Tom ¿tienes hambre? —eso de llamarlo Loki en privado y Tom en público era algo complicado y agotador.

— ¿Tú tienes hambre? —respondió con otra pregunta.

— Sí, ya se pasó la hora del almuerzo ¿qué tipo de comida te provoca?

— La que tú quieras.

— Okey —Francis pidió un almuerzo completo de comida italiana, que sin retraso le servirían en el vestier privado, aquella tienda era para millonarios así que todo lo que pidieran los clientes se lo darían sin demoras.

Estando a solas siguieron las preguntas.

— ¿No tienes un tipo de comida favorita?

— No, no tengo. Jamás he comido en este mundo, bueno hasta hace un par de días. No conozco ningún tipo de comida midgardiana, hay cosas que sé de este mundo y hay otras que no.

— ¿Qué sabes?

— Sé que se matan unos a otros sin motivo.

Dejemos los homicidios de lado, por favor chequeó tener cerca su bolso, tenía un arma en él, aún no confiaba en Loki para estar desarmada cerca de él.

Sé cómo funciona este planeta política y económicamente, entiendo la pequeña fortuna que pretendes gastar en mí y te lo agradezco.

— De nada —se contentó con eso, le parecía frustrante gastar tanto dinero en alguien que no lo apreciara, pero él si lo apreciaba.

— Estoy al tanto de muchos de sus objetos.

— ¿Por eso no has preguntado ni por el avión, el auto, o las escaleras eléctricas?

— Cariño, soy yo el que viene de una civilización más avanzada.

— Detesto tu arrogancia.

— Y yo detesto la insignificante vida patética de los humanos.

— Se amable —se bebió la copa de un trago y salió del vestidor.

Por momentos se sentía bien con él y un instante después quería clavarle una estaca, ese sube y baja emocional la irritaba, además le molestaba en demasía que le pareciera un hombre tan atractivo, nunca antes le había gustado un hombre delgado o de labios finos, pero él era sencillamente avasallante.

Tomó aire y volvió al vestier, Loki se había cambiado y lo que tenía puesto la derritió, llevaba un suéter marrón cuello tortuga de cachemir, un traje marrón de tweed y encima un sobretodo de cuero verde grisaseo oscuro con un cuello enorme vuelto, que mostraba la tela del revés del sobre todo, simplemente parecía sacado de una revista de modas.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él y Francis no quería responderle, ya Loki había dejado muy en claro que sabía cuándo ella mentía.

— Sí, me gusta mucho —dijo la verdad, y esa tenía que ser la táctica con él, decirle la verdad. Pero el hecho de que le resultara atractivo y especialmente arrebatador con ese atuendo, no significaba que caería rendida de amor por él, el gusto y el amor eran cosas muy diferentes.

Loki se siguió probando ropa hasta que llegó el almuerzo y ambos se sentaron a comer. Luego de unos minutos Francis rompió con el silencio.

— ¿Te gusta la comida?

— Está bien —respondió con apatía.

— Pues, espero que esté más que bien, considero que la comida italiana es la mejor comida del mundo, doy gracias a Dios de que mi madre y abuela sean italianas, la comida escocesa no es la mejor de todas, pero afortunadamente me crie comiendo comida italiana —se había mostrado emocionada al contarle todo eso, pero él de manera más apática le respondió.

— No está mal.

Mcgreen optó por cambiar el tema.

— Hay que elegir por lo menos tres relojes ¿saben que son?

— Objetos que miden el cortísimo tiempo de vida de los midgardianos.

— Justo eso —prefirió no responderle al desdén de sus palabras — Yo los elegiré…

— No, yo lo haré.

— ¿Por qué…

— No me gusta que los demás elijan mis cosas, mucho menos que toquen mis cosas.

— Entiendo —no dijo más al respecto para no correr el riesgo de que la volviese a interrumpir—. Hay muchas cosas que me tienes que contar, incluidos los planes perversos que tienes para apoderarte del Cetro en contra de mi voluntad —Loki sonrió muy satisfecho.

— Me agradas Francesca Mcgreen, quien te ve tan delicada, tan hermosa, tan fina y educada no podría creer ni por un minuto que eres increíblemente ambiciosa, fría y arriesgada.

— Tomaré todo eso como un cumplido —se sintió incomoda, apenas era el tercer díatratándose y había visto en ella mucho más, que la gente que llevaba tratándola por años.

— Lo es, de hecho no son cumplidos que salgan a menudo de mi boca.

— Gracias por los halagos pero aún no respondes —él simplemente volvió a sonreír pícaro.

— ¿Qué harás cuando consigas construir un Bifröst, qué pretendes hacer con él?

— Según S.H.I.E.L.D el Bifröst no es solo un puente Einstein-Rosen, también es un arma muy poderosa, una que será capaz de defendernos de gente como tú.

— Y tú eres tan noble que haces todo esto por el bien de tu planeta —esta vez fue ella la que sonrió maliciosa.

— Tú tienes tus ambiciones y yo las mías, en eso ya hemos quedado claro.

La noche había caído cuando salieron de la tienda, con tantas bolsas que entre 4 personas fue que pudieron llevar todo al auto, llenando la maleta y el asiento trasero por completo. A pesar de todo el dinero que se gastó, Francesca estaba feliz, comprar hacía feliz a cualquier mujer aunque lo que comprara no fuera para ella, que sin embargo salió con un vestido nuevo de la tienda.

Apenas llegó al lujoso departamento la Sra. Clara estaba para recibirlos.

— Hola nana, por favor que suban todo lo que está en el auto para la habitación del Sr. Hiddleston y que lo acomoden en su vestier.

— Enseguida niña Francesca.

— Tom —el aludido la miró—, estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas, tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y ella se marchó. Loki una vez más se sentía cansado habían pasado todo el día en la calle y cambiarse de ropa unas 60 veces no había resultado nada divertido.

Se fue hasta la gran terraza del pent house y admiró la noche, aquel cielo no tenía nada que ver con el cielo que lo había visto crecer, el cielo de Midgard era simplemente azul o negro, con estrellas que destellaban como luciérnagas viejas casi sin brillo, en cambió el de Asgard era de dorados, rojos, rosados, naranjas y distintos azueles, con estrellas que brillaban más que un diamante, con las nebulosas propias del espacio decorando el horizonte.

Se cuestionó a qué estaba jugando al estar en Midgard, al ayudar a esa mujer. Pensó en sus intereses una vez más y se volvió a convencer que por los momentos esa chica era su mejor opción, de hecho se dio cuenta que había corrido con más suerte de la que merecía. Al inició había pensado en destruir a Asgard con el Bifröst que construiría, pero se había arrepentido de esa idea, él deseaba volver a ser Rey sobre todas las cosas, ser de nuevo el Rey de Asgard. Su odio seguía direccionado al hombre que lo había criado y engañado, recordó todos esos años en que se había sentido como una sombra alrededor de Thor, siempre el inferior, el débil en comparación con el bárbaro de su hermano.

Recordó todas las veces en que su supuesto padre le había dicho que él y Thor habían nacido para ser Reyes, pero el mediocre de su hermano no merecía ese título, era un bárbaro, bruto, impulsivo, sin idea de lo que era ser un verdadero gobernante, la supuesta sapiencia que había obtenido durante su destierro no era más que "debilidad" y resulta que eso hacía al gran Thor "magnánimo" si fuese al revés, Odín solo hubiese visto a Loki débil y no "noble". Él era lo que era, un Jotun, un monstro azul con el que asustaban a los niños de pequeño, eso era él.

En ese instante sintió la bilis en la boca, la ira había causado ese estrago en su cuerpo mortal. Los mataría a todos, mataría a Odín, a Thor y a al que fuese si se oponía a sus deseos, esta vez llegaría hasta el final, o se hacía su voluntad o perecería en el intento.

— ¡Loki! —La voz de Francis lo sacó del oscuro rincón mental donde se encontraba Ven a cenar, ya tus cosas están arregladas Loki se quedó un tanto extrañado, la Sra. Clara no podía haber hecho todo eso tan rápido, allí tenía que haber mucha más servidumbre de la que había visto, al igual que en el palacio Valaskjálf donde se crió.

Después de la cena Mcgreen volvió a tomarle una foto a Tom.

A la mañana siguiente Francis pasó medió día al teléfono, cosa que desesperó un poco a Loki, no comprendía por qué perdía tanto tiempo con ese aparato, pero Francesca estaba haciendo lo suyo, llamando a sus amigos de la mafia italiana para conseguir papeles verdaderos al asgardiano. Papeles que necesitaba para ya, o no podría ir con él a los laboratorios.

El observatorio donde trabajaba Francesca era en Noruega, pero la Universidad de Seattle tenía unos excelentes laboratorios que le servirían a Francis, de hecho su familia financiaba muchos proyectos en ese lugar así que tenían un ala del edificio listo para cuando ella no necesitara, y en ese momento las necesitaba muchísimo.

— Si quieres sal a pasear por la ciudad, ponte a ver televisión, pero hoy no iremos al laboratorio, no podemos, dijiste que sabes cómo se maneja este planeta así que sabes que necesitamos credenciales para hacer una buena fachada.

— Pero…

— Eso toma su tiempo Tom, estoy hablando con los mejores, tendrán lo que queremos para hoy. Y luego iremos al banco para abrir una cuenta y también hay que comprarte un teléfono celular, no puedo creer todo lo que hay que hacer.

Y ese día se dedicaron a eso, los mafiosos le consiguieron todo lo que ella pidió, un pasaporte Ingles, debidamente sellado con entrada a USA y Visa de trabajo, licencia de conducir, recibos a nombre de Tom Hiddleston como arrendatario de un departamento en Seattle y varios servicios a su nombre, con unos 6 meses de antigüedad.

En la tarde salieron a abrir la cuenta de banco, comprar el teléfono celular y enseñar a manejar a Loki, quien pensó que era mucho más fácil.

— ¡NO! ¡POR DIOS! —gritó como posesa Francesca, había perdido la paciencia por completo.

— No te atrevas a gritarme otra vez, o te arrepentirás —la doctora trago grueso, pues se lo dijo con una fiereza que pensó que la golpearía de inmediato.

— Lo siento, no he debido gritarte, pero si pusieras atención en lo que te digo, quizás podrías dominar el arte del manejo.

— He manejado naves espaciales entre galaxias y lluvia de meteoritos, esta cosa primitiva que usan para trasladarse no es ningún problema para mí, solo necesito que te mantengas en silencio por 5 minutos ¿será que puedes?

Ella soló asintió con la cabeza, a lo mejor sólo necesitaba un momento, la verdad era que apenas arrancó comenzó a gritarle, no tenía la paciencia necesaria para enseñar a nadie a manejar y se comenzó a reír en voz baja, ella una simple mortal gritando al gran y poderoso DIOS DEL ENGAÑO.

Loki no le hizo caso a la risita en los labios de Francesca y se concentró en la máquina. En Asgard montaban caballos porque eran tan veloces como esos autos, además no tenían vehículos por mantener su medio ambiente puro, de hecho no le había dicho nada a Francis pero aún le costaba respirar en la contaminación ambiental de la Tierra, cuando había venido a Midgard siendo él mismo no tenía problemas con eso, pero ahora que era un simple mortal sus pulmones eran débiles.

Como había dicho en 5 minutos dominó el aparato y Francis le enseñó el camino a casa mientras le explicaba las leyes de tránsito a Loki. Él era un hombre súper brillante, no tenía que repetirle nada dos veces y tenía un poder de adaptación que la abrumaba, si fuese ella la que cayera en un mundo tan diferente al suyo aún estaría en estupor, pero este hombre se adaptaba a su medio ambiente sin siquiera parpadear, eso lo hacía un superviviente nato. Ella lo admiraba por eso, era una cualidad que no muchos humanos poseían, de hecho la mayoría de la gente que conocía era renuente a los cambios.

Al volver al PH, Francesca se dedicó hacer vida social por las redes sociales, sino notificaba a sus amigos que estaba allí estos se enterarían apenas pusiera un pie en el laboratorio y dichos amigos resentirían que no les hubiese avisado antes. La Dra. Mcgreen no sólo era una científica, además era una multimillonaria activista en decenas de fundaciones caritativas, ecologista y fashionista a nivel internacional.

Loki le había dicho la verdad, nadie se imaginaba su verdadero yo de mujer calculadora, increíblemente ambiciosa y fría, para él mundo ella era un modelo de virtudes morales, una chica divertida y una mujer muy inteligente.

**000000000000**

La mañana llegó y el sol colándose entre las cortinas despertó a Loki, esta vez estaba en pie para cuando Francis tocó su puerta avisando que el desayuno estaba servido, se vistió presto con un jeans y una franela y bajo para conseguirse a Francesca con una bata de seda blanca encima, ella seguía en pijamas, pero él era un Príncipe y alguien de la realeza jamás se presentaba en paños menores a la mesa, agradeció que ella no fuese criada igual, con lo primero que se desayunó fue con una vista exhaustiva de las largas y bronceadas piernas de la muchacha, que al sentirse observada se escondió mejor bajo el mantel que cubría la mesa.

A las 8:30 am estaban de camino a la universidad y Loki conducía el flamante Audi de la doctora, Francesca sonreía y lo miraba de reojo, sin duda sería la envida del día, su acompañante no sólo era guapo, elegante, educado y encantador sino que además vestía divino y olía aún mejor, llevaba la fragancia de Lagerfeld que ella le había convencido a comprar.

Loki por su parte no entendía la cara de satisfacción de Francis, supuso que era por ir al fin al trabajo y sacar provecho de esa extraña alianza que tenían, con el rabillo del ojo la detalló, estaba con una falda negra hasta la rodilla y una blusa de seda blanca que marcaba a la perfección el encaje de su brasier, ser consiente de ese detalle lo excitó, ese maldito cuerpo mortal que ahora poseía por lo visto sucumbía muchísimo más rápido ante las tentaciones femeninas.

Siguió mirándola y llevaba nuevamente las gafas de pasta negra, el cabelló recogido en un moño alto, un maquillaje bastante pálido, unos zapatos negros lisos y un sobre todo negro que no tenía ninguna gracia. Ella era un camaleón, de eso estaba seguro, la mujer que iba a su lado no tenía nada que ver con la que conoció los días anteriores, está ocultaba su exagerada belleza bajo la simplicidad absoluta de su atuendo y sin embargo no podía dejar pasar el detalle del brasier de encaje que llevaba, al parecer Francesca aunque deseara que la tomaran en cuenta solo por su intelecto, no podía evitar esa pizca de sensualidad que haría desviar la mirada a sus colegas masculinos, y desatar la envida de sus colegas femeninos.

Por su parte Francis volvió a lamer sus labios al ver cómo le quedaba ajustado el tiró del pantalón marcando así la entrepierna de Loki, aquel hombre por lo visto tenía todo grande, las manos, los pies, la altura, la nariz y hasta eso lo tenía muy bien dotado. Sintió que los colores le subieron al rostro por tener pensamiento tan impuros a esa hora de la mañana, pero cómo evitarlo, él estaba radiante con los pantalones oscuros de lana, la camisa blanca y una bufanda azul.

Azul que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran como neones. Y encima de toda aquella perfección un sobre todo algo gamuzado de color gris pálido con botones de madera, no se cansaba de repetirse que parecía un modelo de revista, era la personificación de la elegancia masculina y eso la estremecía.

Casi se pasa la entrada a la universidad por estar viéndolo a él, y dio gracias al cielo por no pasar por semejante vergüenza, le señaló el cruce y entraron a la flamante institución.

_**Espero sus lindos reviews, gracias.**_


	4. Besos Bajo Las Estrellas

**Hola chicas, normalmente publico los miércoles, pero como mañana no sé si pueda publicar, pues les dejo este capítulo hoy. **

**En este cap conocerán un poco más a Francesca, a su entorno, y verán que no es una mujer de hierro como quiere aparentar, Loki puede asustarla con tan solo una mirada y descontrolarla con un pequeño beso jajajajaja ¿¡A quién no¡?**

**Por su parte Loki conocerá ciertas facetas humanas que criticará, y debelará algo de su pasado adolescente que es una locura que tengo en mi cabeza jajajaja, y que probablemente a futuro haga un fic contando cómo fueron los hechos jajajajaja**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews Iluna, Marie THD, Solavilla72¸Lupitaz y Nilda, de verdad que son lo máximo chicas, por allí hay unas cuantas escapadas, que no me han dejado reviews en el cap pasado jajajaja espero que con este cap se reivindiquen. **

**Y gracias a todos los que leen, que no son pocos, me gustaría un simple "sigue con la historia" sería súper reconfortante. Yo escribo porque me gusta, pero público porque me agrada que opinen, y ver que en un solo día entran 50 visitas en el capito 3 y que nadie deje un review es algo frustrante, porque uno ocupa mucho tiempo en publicar, en releer para no subir nada con errores, en poner los malvados guiones que en esta página hay unos guiones en específico para usar, si usas otros los diálogos salen sin guiones. En el proceso natural de la paginas para publicar que son unos 3 pasos, etc… de verdad que un simple "sigue con la historia" me hace feliz a mí y a cualquier escritora que acá publique.**

**Gracias y Besos a Todos.**

**CAPITULO 4: BESOS BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS**

Francis agradeció mentalmente la eficiencia de los empleados del laboratorio, sin contratiempo registraron al Dr. Tom Hiddleston como su asistente directo y principal colaborador en la investigación llamada "Codex" palabra en Latín que significa "Libro". Porque eso era el Bifröst para ella, un libro que debía descifrar. Y ahora Loki era la clave que necesitaba para lograrlo.

Ambos entraron en un gran cuarto estelarizado, que sólo tenía una mesa rectangular al medio y algunos taburetes para sentarse.

— Llevó conmigo toda la información que tengo sobre el Bifröst y el Teseract —colocó el pentdrive en la mesa y de inmediato se encendió desplegando carpetas — Bueno días Lara —una voz de mujer bastante agradable le contestó.

— Buenos días Dra. Mcgreen un placer volver a verla.

Loki se quedó algo trastocado al no ver al dueño de la voz.

— No solo Tony Stark tiene juguetes, él tiene a Jarvis y yo tengo a Lara —le explicó — Lara quiero que le des entrada a tu sistema al Dr. Tom Hiddleston dando un nivel de acceso color naranja.

— Un placer conocerlo Dr. Hiddleston —respondió la maquina.

— El gusto es mío —contestó sintiéndose algo extraño por hablarle al vacío. — Francis ¿qué es acceso color naranja?

— El nivel de seguridad. Tendrás acceso a información confidencial que sólo manejo yo, de hecho tienes el nivel más alto en todo el edificio.

— ¿De qué color es tú nivel de seguridad?

Francesca le sonrío entendiendo a la perfección su indirecta.

— Color rojo, el más alto de todos.

Loki se le acercó y le dijo al oído.

— No podremos trabajar si me ocultas información.

La doctora sintió un escalofrió, ese hombre poseía la voz más sensual que hubiese escuchado en su vida. Era una voz dulce, melodiosa, tentadora y decadente, con una pizca de desfachatez junto con el acento inglés, simplemente perfecta y arrolladora.

— La única información que te oculto es la ubicación de tu cetro, de resto tienes acceso a todo.

— Llegará el momento que compartas esa información conmigo.

Ella se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— La compartiré cuando te la ganes.

Loki notó que decía la verdad, tendría que trabajar para conseguir ese cetro, sería tan fácil si lo tuviese, pero esta chica no se la pondría fácil de eso estaba seguro.

— Lara muéstrame el cuadrante estelar de Nuevo México donde apareció Thor la primera vez —pidió Loki.

— De inmediato, señor.

Sobre la mesa se formó el holograma del cielo de Nuevo México.

— ¿Supongo que es el mismo lugar a dónde llegue? — ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— Lara, dame una pantalla en blanco, vamos a dibujar —pidió Loki. Enseguida apareció una pantalla holográfica de 18" —. Dame estrellas, planetas, nebulosas, cielos de diferente color —en la mesa se reflejó todo lo que había pedido el asgardiano.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes usar a Lara?

— Porque sé cómo funciona Jarvis, estudie a Los Vengadores antes de aparecer en NY.

Francesca lo vio tomar estrellas, cielos, planetas y colocarlos en la pantalla. Ciertamente parecía que dibujaba algo, no dejaba de mover las manos y estaba bastante concentrado en lo que hacía. Optó por colocarse en otro extremo de la mesa y comenzar a revisar una vez más las notas del Dr. Selvig a ver si conseguía algo nuevo.

Pasaron 30 minutos en silencio.

— Ya termine, apaga las luces, por favor. —informó Loki.

— ¿Qué terminaste? —preguntó Francis mientras se levantaba para apagar las luces y se fue junto a él.

— Esto.

Hizo amago de tomar la imagen de la pantalla y la lanzó al aire. El hermoso y espectacular cielo nocturno de Asgard se reflejó en toda la habitación.

Francesca jadeo emocionada viendo aquello, era un cielo de diferentes azules y mucho dorado, las estrellas eran grandes y brillaban al punto de deslumbrarla, las nebulosas color violeta o naranja decoraban varios puntos.

— ¿Esto es…?

— Te presento el cielo nocturno de Asgard.

— Pero… cómo —no lograba completar una frase, solo giraba detallando aquella maravilla.

— Lara deme el cuadrante de Nuevo México —pidió Loki.

El mapa estelar apareció en la pantalla y Loki lo colocó de piso en la habitación.

Francis estaba emocionada e impresionada, si miraba hacia abajo veía el cielo que desde niña había estudiado y que conocía; y sí miraba hacia arriba veía una nueva dimensión jamás vista antes por ningún mortal.

— Tú… conoces… de memoria —aún no lograba formar una frase completa.

— Sí, conozco el cielo de Asgard, de memoria. Lara, reduce la imagen, forma un globo con ambas de uno 1.5 metro de diámetro —la computadora lo hizo.

El mago se acercó a la mesa y recogió dos planetas uno era evidentemente la Tierra, y el otro era un mundo de color oro completamente desconocido para ella. Loki colocó uno en lo alto del cielo de Asgard y la Tierra en la parte baja del cielo terrestre.

Con su dedo dibujo un agujero de gusano que iba de un planeta a otro, pero no era una línea recta, era una amplia U desde Asgard hasta la Tierra.

— El espació se dobla y nos presenta la 4ta Dimensión que acorta tiempo y distancia. Éste es el Puente Arcoíris o como tú lo conoces un Puente de Einstein-Rosen.

Francis se paró junto a la gran esfera admirando la obra de Loki. Los dorados y azules se reflejaban en su rostro definiendo la expresión de completa felicidad y admiración que ella poseía en ese momento.

El asgardiano no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción, de hecho no esperaba una reacción tan efusiva y sincera de parte de ella. Mcgreen lo miró y corrió hasta él abrazándolo, eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa.

— Gracias… gracias —susurró y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego soltarlo y volver admirar el globo.

— Si me lo vas agradecer… —dijo él y la tomó de la mano— hazlo cómo se debe. —la haló suavemente hacía él, la rodeo con sus brazos y la besó.

Francesca cerró los ojos en el instante que sintió sus labios contra los suyos. En un segundo sus manos rodearon con suavidad las mejillas de Loki, deseaba ese beso, lo deseaba desde hacía días y quería profundizarlo, quería separar los labios he invitarlo a que la probara un poco más, pero sabía que no debía.

Ella sabía perfectamente como jugar a la seducción; desde los 15 años sabía cómo seducir a los hombres, sabía cómo hacerse desear, era una sapiencia natural en ella, que con los años había perfeccionado y rendirse así ante él sólo haría que Loki perdiera el interés.

Yendo contra sus deseos separó sus labios de los de él y fue peor pues la miró con tanta intensidad que la hizo jadear su nombre.

— Loki…

— ¡Que romántico! Besos bajo las estrellas.

Esa voz sacó a Francis del estupor en que se encontraba. Se alejó por completo de Loki y miró hacía la entrada del laboratorio.

— Jessica Lamp. ¿A qué debo tu presencia? Lara guarda la imagen y desvanécela, enciende las luces, por favor —ordenó Francis y la computadora obedeció.

Loki se giró hacía la puerta para ver quien había osado a interrumpirlos. Detalló a la recién llegada, era una rubia de melena abundante que le llegaba a los hombros, muy guapa, y muy delgada aunque con un par de pechos enormes, enfundada en Jeans y camiseta, con una bata blanca encima.

— Pues dijeron que habías venido acompañada de un misterioso y guapo asistente inglés, y la curiosidad me ganó —su tonó era pedante.

— Dr. Tom Hiddleston, la Ingeniero Jessica Rabbit —los presentó. Uso el apellido "Rabbit" haciendo alusión a la esposa de Roger Rabbit, personaje animado cuya esposa "Jessica" era una pelirroja despampanante, con grandes pechos.

— Un placer —Jessica le dio la mano a Tom y esté se la estrechó—. Muy graciosa Francis, por lo visto andas de muy buen humor —miró a Loki de arriba abajo con escrutinio—, y ya veo el por qué.

—Sólo somos compañeros de trabajo —le sonrió levemente pero con mucha pedantería. Se recostó de la mesa.

— Si tú lo dices —le devolvió la sonrisa sínica.

— ¡Jess, qué haces aquí?

Ya que estaba siendo completamente ignorado por ese par de mujeres que se batían en duelo verbal, Loki se sentó en un taburete a disfrutar del show.

— Vine a saludarte —volvió a mirar a Tom y le sonrió pícara — Además me debes un informe —hablaba con Francis pero sus ojos azules solo miraban a Loki.

— Estoy aquí — Francis chasqueó los dedos llamando la atención de Jessica—. ¿Así que decidiste ejercer tus funciones como Decana de Astrofísica? —su tonó fue tan hiriente que la recién llegada perdió por completo la diversión y le dedicó una mirada fiera a Francesca, pero aun así seguiría con la ironía.

— Ya volviste a ser el Grinch, Mcgreen —se rio de su propio chiste. Grinch, personaje que odia la navidad y siempre anda de muy mal humor.

— Jess, en serio ¿qué necesitas? —Francis perdía los nervios con esa mujercita.

— Tranquila fiera, no he venido a molestarte —Loki no pudo evitar reírse de semejante sátira . Mi hermano me mandó a preguntarte ¿si iras a su fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche?

Bryan el hermano de Jessica, era el mejor amigo que Francis había tenido en la vida, se conocían desde niños y había olvidado por completo que ese día era su cumpleaños.

— Por supuesto que iré —respondió firme cómo si no se le hubiese olvidado el evento.

Jessica caminó hasta Tom y se le planto de frente.

El Dr. Hiddleston también está invitado, me gustaría verlo allí. la manera en que habló fue más que sugerente.

— Lo siento —intervino Francis colocándose en medio de los dos — A el doctor no le gustan las fiestas.

—¡Vamos! — Jess ladeó la cabeza para poder seguir mirando al hombre —Te divertirás, me encargare personalmente de eso, además será todo un gran evento _latino_, Bryan le quiso dar gusto a su "negrita" — La última palabra la dijo casi con repulsión.

— ¡Jessica! —recriminó Francis.

—¿¡Qué!? —contestó la rubia con un rostro de ángel increíble, como si no hubiese dicho nada malo.

— Gracias por la invitación, me encantará ir —por fin habló Loki que se estaba divirtiendo con las flechas envenenadas que iban y venían.

— Nos vemos esta noche a las 10, es una cita.

— No es ninguna cita Jessica —ahora Francis sí se veía molesta en verdad.

— Pero dijiste que solo son colegas.

— ¡Jessica! En serio, vete.

La rubia se sintió satisfecha de haber molestado a la morena y con una sonrisita de complacencia aventó un "Nos vemos esta noche" para luego retirarse.

— Es una chica adorable —dijo Loki apenas se quedaron solos y la doctora lo miró con ojos asesinos.

— Una hermosura de persona —respondió con su mejor hipocresía. — Ahora volvamos al trabajo.

Loki no dijo más y se limitó a reírse, por lo visto las mujeres de Midgard eran tan fieras y competitivas como las de Asgard, le hubiese gustado ver a Sif en esa discusión y ver quien ganaba la justa verbal, aunque Sif seguro hubiese terminando desenvainando la espada para quitarle la cabeza a alguien.

Sonrió nuevamente al pensar en Sif, ella era un hueso duro de roer. La odiaba a muerte y el sentimiento era mutuo. Recordó que ella había sido la primera para él, y él el primero para ella. Era un recuerdo casi irreal, si sólo Thor o los 3 guerreros supieran que por años ellos fueron amantes… se volvió a sonreír. Todos había tratado de acostarse con Sif y él que era el único que no la busco, que no la cortejo, y se llevó el premio mayor, cuando apenas era un adolescente. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad le recordaba que había gemido y suplicado por más entre sus brazos y eso la hacía poner rabiosa, pero hacía siglos de eso, de la época en que alguna vez se llevaron bien.

Francesca aprovechó la oportunidad de que Loki se veía concentrado leyendo algunas notas de Selvig y llamó a Bryan para felicitarlo. No podía creer que se le hubiese olvidado el evento, había recibido hacía un mes la invitación y lo adoraba tanto que había hecho todos los planes para estar en Seattle ese fin de semana y poder compartir con el único a quien llamaba amigo. Pero ahora no tenía ni un regalo visto para Bryan, todo gracias a que el mismísimo Dios de las Mentiras había caído del cielo.

— Tengo que salir ¿Estarás bien solo? —él le dedicó una mirada funesta — Sí, claro que estarás bien, vuelvo en una hora.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A comprar un regalo.

— ¿¡Qué!? —no podía creerlo. Francis trató de responder pero él no la dejo —¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego? —se levantó del taburete — Esto es importante Francesca, no podemos perder más tiempo, no pretendo quedarme en este asqueroso planeta por más tiempo que el estrictamente necesario, he sido más que paciente, he hecho las cosas como tú las has querido hacer, si a las 10 de la noche hay que ir a una fiesta, pues bien, iremos. Pero no puedes largarte a comprar un regalo.

— Sé que esto no es un juego Tom, y yo no quiero retenerte más tiempo del necesario, pero hasta donde sé Loki es un ser solitario y sin amigos, y yo no quiero ser así, el único ser que considero mi amigo en el mundo es a Bryan Lamp y para mí es muy importante ir a comprar su regalo en persona, si mando a alguien no tendrá el mismo valor, pero sé que eso tú no lo entiendes.

— ¡WOW! ¡BRAVO, BRAVO! —aplaudió con fuerza—. Eres muy buena, casi me engañas —escudriñó en su rostro — Aprendes rápido Francesca Mcgreen —se acercó hasta estar casi nariz con nariz, su rostro se transformó en sombrío, sus ojos parecían hundirse un poco hasta demacrarse y el rosa natural de sus labios se volvió oscuro como violeta, amenazante y violento, escupió las palabras — Parte de lo que dijiste es verdad, y crees que si manejas parte verdad, parte mentira, me puedes engañar, deja de jugar conmigo pequeña o saldrás más que lastimada.

— Eres aterrador —sentenció y luego salió del laboratorio.

"Terror" era normalmente un sentimiento que le gustaba infundir, pero no le agrado sentirlo en ella. No se comprendía así mismo, él deseaba que ella le temiera, por primera vez había visto ese sentimiento es sus ojos y le desagrado por completo. Se sentó algo consternado por la sensación de desagrado.

Francis se alegró que su auto encendiera con un comando de voz, no hubiese podido introducir una llave en una cerradura, temblaba de pies a cabeza, y se regañó pidiéndose autocontrol, no podía creer que él la pusiera en semejante estado de nervios, pero lo que vio en sus ojos cuando la amenazó fue una falta completa de empatía y un odio verdadero, Loki no era más que un misántropo y un sociópata. Mientras manejaba con el dorso de la mano se limpió la boca.

— ¿¡Cómo es posible que deseé ese beso!?

Se sintió asqueada de sí misma por pensar en seducirlo, jamás se acostaría con un hombre cómo él. Nunca. En un par de oportunidades había ascendido en su carrera gracias a seducir a alguien, pero nunca se había ido a la cama con un hombre que no le gustará, con los viejos científicos una sonrisa y una cena bastaba para que cayeran enamorados de ella.

Estaba clara que con Loki eso no bastaría. Con el puño golpeo un par de veces el volante.

— ¡Maldito Armani! Debería ser un delito que un hombre se viera tan bien con esa ropa.

Pero ella sabía que no era la ropa sino quien la portaba.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pecaminosamente guapo? ¡GRRR!

Discutía consigo misma casi chillando. Y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que le gustaba tanto "_el pecado_" que representaba estar con él, era malévolamente sensual y todo en su cabeza le gritaba que debía alejar esos pensamiento, verlo como lo que era, una herramienta para lograr sus objetivo, además nada había pasado, el beso de esa mañana apenas había sido un pico, pero ese pico seguía dejando la sensación de sus labios en los de ella.

Suspiró y se concentró en lo que debía regalarle a Bryan, los demás solo le llevarían ropa de diseñador, o relojes pero ella sabía que lo que más agradecería era aquel viejo comics de Spirderman que le faltaba para completar su colección, otra cosa que había olvidado por completo. Había pasado 15 días de ese mes buscando ese ejemplar y… clavó los frenos estando en plena autopista, se orilló y llamó por teléfono a la casa.

Maldijo en varios idiomas, ella ya había comprado la bendita historieta y estaba en casa desde hacía 10 días, había ordenado que la llevaran al departamento familiar de Seattle.

— Ok, he perdido por completo la razón y apenas llevo 4 días con él se puso la mano en el corazón verdaderamente asustada.

Se dio cuenta que la llegada de Loki la había trastocado por completo su vida, en verdad tenía a un asgardiano viviendo con ella, en verdad podría llevar acabo su sueño de hacer un Bifröst, de alcanzar otros mundos, otras civilizaciones, que ya la raza humana no sería la más débil ni la más ignorante y al pensar en todo eso sintió más terror que antes.

Compensó sus actos mentalmente y en verdad estaba completamente demente, ¿quién en su sano juicio, le daba protección a un extraterrestre buscado por SHIELD y que había matado a cientos de personas en NY? Un par de lágrimas se le salieron.

— Lo hecho, hecho esta Francesca —se repuso así misma.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se devolvió de inmediato al laboratorio, tenía que recuperar el control de la situación, era muy tarde para arrepentirse y como decía su hermano mayor "Ha lo hecho, pecho"

Apenas entró al laboratorio él la miró y le sonrió afablemente, por lo visto ya no estaba en su faceta "psicópata lunática" de hacía unos minutos.

— Pensé que tardarías un poco más.

—No, es que tienes razón, debemos trabajar y mande a comprarle algo —de inmediato él supo que mentía, pero se le veía alterada así que la dejo en paz.

Se dedicaron el resto de la tarde a trabajar, había mucho qué investigar y muchos materiales exóticos que recolectar, Francis debía imaginar cómo se haría con ese par de metales que Loki había exigido que necesitaba, evidentemente ya no tenían los servicios de "Hawkeye" para encontrar esas cosas.

Se hicieron las 8 de la noche y ni siquiera habían almorzado, pero una llamada oportuna de la Sra. Clara alertó a Francis que debía irse a casa, si quería llegar a tiempo a la fiesta. Sacó a Loki a empujones del laboratorio y estuvo de pésimo humor hasta que se sentaron a cenar, se dio cuenta que el mal humor del asgardiano era porque tenía hambre pero en ningún momento se había quejado por eso, de hecho ella no se había percatado de que no había comido nada durante todo el día.

Francis se vistió esa noche con un increíble vestido verde esmeralda, de tirantes, con un hermoso escote muy pronunciado, pero no vulgar, solo insinuaba el nacimiento de sus pechos, justo debajo de estos hasta las caderas tenía unas cintas de verde más oscuro semejando a un corpiño que hacía su figura más tentadora y estilizada, la falda entubada llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, una raja lateral hacía el movimiento de sus piernas más fluido y una sandalias plateadas completaban el atuendo. Llevaba el cabello suelto y con sutiles rizos, el maquillaje resaltaba sus espectaculares ojos almendrados de color gris y en los labios un naranja pálido.

Tom esa noche se inclinó por un traje todo negro, que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo, era un traje de Louis Vuitton que le quedaba entallado a la perfección. Esperaba a Francesca en el salón principal degustando un Brandi que la Sra. Clara le había servido, era una bebida oscura de sabor fuerte y dulzón, muy estimulante, la verdad era que le gustaba su sabor.

— Ya estoy lista, disculpa la espera.

Loki se giró para verla y se contuvo para no hacer una exclamación verbal, pero no pudo evitar halagarla.

— Estas muy hermosa y muy sensual.

— Gracias —le sonrió y giró para que la pudiera admirar por completo—. Espero seas el hombre más envidiado de la noche —no fue nada modesta, de hecho no pretendía serlo.

— Estoy bastante seguro de eso.

— Yo estoy segura que seré la envida de todas las chicas en la fiesta, estas guapísimo todo de negro como Darth Vader.

— Algo me dice que me estas insultando —se preguntó mentalmente ¿quién rayos sería ese Darth Vader?

— La verdad, es que en parte también es un cumplido.

Ambos se montaron en la lujosa limosina que gentilmente la Sra. Clara había alquilado para ambos.

— Una pregunta —dijo Loki—. Esta mañana te molestaste con Jessica porque dijo algo de "negrita", ¿a qué se refería?

— ¡Ah, eso! Gracias por recodármela. Se refería a la novia de Bryan, Carmen, es una chica de color que viene de Cuba, la familia Lamp no la acepta, pero a mí me parece una mujer encantadora, tiene muchísimo ángel.

—¿De color? Sigo sin entender.

— Pues es de color, es decir es negra y Bryan es tan rubio como su hermana.

— Pero… ¿eso qué tiene de importancia?

— Ninguna —él la miró confundido — La familia Lamp es racista.

— No entiendo esa palabra.

Francis se sorprendió muchísimo de que él no entendiera el "racismo", le contestó con una pregunta.

— ¿En Asgard todos son blancos? — él la volvió a ver confundido — Blancos de piel, a eso me refiero.

— No, somos como ustedes blancos, negros, amarillos, etcétera.

— Te explico, hay personas que piensan que por ser de piel blanca son de mejor raza, que los de piel oscura.

— ¿En serio algo tan insignificante como el color de la piel los hace pensar que son mejor que otro humano?

— ¿En Asgard no es así?

— Para nada, no existe eso de "racismo" de hecho uno de los seres más fuertes he importantes del reino es Heimdall y es de piel oscura —sonrió irónico — No entiendo por qué Thor y Odín tienen tanta estima por una especie tan mezquina.

— No todos somos así —se sintió avergonzada—. Yo no soy así, Bryan no es así.

— Pero Jessica sí es así y muchos más sí son así.

Francis se limitó a asentir.

— Hablando de Jessica, necesito que me hagas un gran favor pidió ella.

— Tú dirás.

— Esa sabandija ha estado tratando de meterse en los pantalones de mis hombres desde que tenemos 15 años, y estoy segura que tratara de meterse en los tuyos, así que por favor, puedes acostarte con la que gustes, pero no con ella.

— Yo no soy tu hombre, Francesca.

—¡Oh, claro que lo eres! He pagado una fortuna por ti, de hecho eres por el único hombre que he pagado y arriesgado tanto en toda mi vida.

— Otra vez siento que me insultas, no me gusta que tus palabras sean tan confusas.

En verdad estaba ofendido y ella se echó a reír súper divertida por la situación.

— Pero también es un halago, uno bastante grande. En serio Loki, prométeme que sin importar lo que ella haga, no te iras a la cama con Jessica. La odio y si logra estar contigo me molestará con eso el resto de mi vida.

— Pues no estoy interesado en tu amiga, así que no te preocupes, no dejare que se meta en mis pantalones —aquella conversación era una de las más raras que había tenido en su larga vida.

Llegaron a la Mansión Lamp, el jardín del frente estaba iluminado por pequeñas luces brillantes y habían grande reflectores que apuntaban al cielo, señalando a los invitados que estaban en el camino correcto a la fiesta, como si de un faro se tratase.

Cuando entraron en la mansión le dieron sus abrigos a la chica del guarda ropa, pasaron a la sala principal que estaba a oscuras y el reggaeton retumbaba a todo volumen, luces de múltiples colores danzaban frenéticas por el lugar, Loki se sintió atormentado en el momento pero Francis aplaudió emocionada y comenzó a caminar raro como dando saltos pequeños, por lo menos eso era para él, para el resto de los humanos ella caminaba bailando al ritmo de la música.

La vio hablar con un camarero, que le indicó una dirección. Francis tomó de la mano a Loki para que no se le pendiera entre el gentío y le dijo al oído.

— Vamos al salón VIP, allí están mis amigos.

—¿Qué es VIP? —tenía que gritar para que ella lo escuchara, aquel estruendo que llamaban música lo estaba matando.

— El salón para la gente importante.

— ¿Gente de la realeza?

Ella comenzó a guiarlo entre la gente, y Loki se dio cuenta que nadie en ese lugar entendía lo que era "espacio personal", miraba a Francis pasar entre dos hombres literalmente recostándole todo a la espalda de uno de los tipos y lo haló para que él pasara también por allí, con una mano empujo levemente al tipo, no pretendía recostarle nada a nadie mucho menos a otro varón.

— No, no hay gente de la realeza aquí —le gritó ella.

— ¿Entonces por qué son importantes?

La pregunta la dejo sin habla, ella siempre había estado en VIP, era una persona importante, pero básicamente lo era porque tenía mucho dinero; una vez más se sintió avergonzada. Se detuvo y le dijo al oído.

— Son importantes porque tienen dinero.

—¿Solo por eso? —ella asintió con la cabeza. Loki miró a su alrededor con cara de asco— Son una raza deplorable, mezquina, clasista y bajita le sacaba una cabeza a casi todos los hombres presentes.

— No todos somos así —se defendió —Además en Asgard de seguro que tú tienes un trato privilegiado en comparación con otros.

— Claro que sí, pero yo desde que nací he sido un Príncipe, me educaron para ser un Rey aunque mi hermano fuese quien llevara la corana, pero tú eres importante solo por algo tan superficial como el dinero.

— El dinero es una herramienta útil.

— Pero sólo es una herramienta, eso no te hace especial.

— Lo sé, y ya basta de cuestionarlo todo, aunque tengas razón en ciertas opiniones. Estamos aquí para divertirnos.

Volvió a emprender el camino con él de la mano y llegaron al fulano Salón VIP. No era más que una pequeña área un poco más iluminada que el resto del lugar, protegida con unos vidrios que dejaban el alto volumen de la música fuera, y Loki se sintió agradecido por eso. El asgardiano detalló a la gente que estaba allí, no lucían nada especial, tenían ropa similar a los que estaban afuera, no eran más altos, o fuertes, o nada notable, solo el dinero en las cuentas los hacía "superiores" le parecía una absoluta mediocridad.

Apenas entraron diviso a Jessica de inmediato, estaba con un vestido blanco que dejaba poco a la imaginación, tenía pechos enormes y casi todo afuera gracias al mega escote además el traje era transparente a los lados dejando ver buena parte de sus glúteos, demasiado evidente y vulgar para el gusto de Loki.

Un hombre rubio parecido a Jessica se acercó casi corriendo a Francis, la agarró de las rodillas y la alzó dando vueltas con ella en brazos.

— ¡Francis estas aquí! Pensé que no vendrías.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó ella — No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Loki vio cómo se carcajeaba muy feliz mientras Bryan la hacía girar. Alguien gritó "VAMOS A BAILAR! Y sin bajarla el chico rubio se llevó a Francesca a la pista de baile, ella miró a Loki y le hizo señas de que los siguiera, pero él no pretendía meterse entre ese mar de gente que brincaba sin control, chocándose unos con otros.

— Me alegra verte Tom —Jessica llamó la atención del asgardiano.

— Lo mismo digo —le tomó la mano y se la besó.

— Definitivamente amo a los ingleses, son unos verdaderos caballeros.

— Gracias, estas muy hermosa —ciertamente se veía vulgar, pero igual estaba muy guapa.

— Gracias, me arregle con esmero porque sabía que vendrías.

—¿Te arreglaste para mí?

— Sí —le pico el ojo coqueta, y Loki se dio cuenta que mantenerle la promesa a Francesca no sería tan fácil.


	5. Diversión Y Baile

**Hola, buenas noches a todos**

**WOW! Estoy tan feliz por las respuestas de los lectores en el capítulo pasado, que he decidido adelantar publicación y dejar hoy un nuevo capítulo para que pasen el fin de semana algo infartados jejejejeje**

**Este capítulo es bastante diferente, se nota desde el título del mismo, uno no se logra imaginar a Loki bailando, pero a Tom Hiddleston no me hace falta ni visualizarlo porque hay muchos videos por allí. Loki no ha perdido su esencia, o eso creo yo, pero espero la opinión de ustedes a ver si les gusto. Mi excusa es que Loki es un Dios Nórdico y los vikingos se montaban muy buenas fiestas jajajaja.**

**UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A TODAS: MaryJane-In-Holland, Marie THD, LadyKarma21881, Solovilla72, Kairy -Hitsugaya, NildaPadron, Linak RH, y a Eve.**

**Yo respondo todas las opiniones que me dejan por mensaje privado y he hecho amigas nuevas gracias a eso. Mi dulce Eve a ti no te puedo dejar MP, así que te respondo por aquí. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, adoro tus opiniones son mega detalladas y divertidas, me fascino eso de que Lara es la novia de Jarvis, me reí muchísimo; un besote desde Caracas.**

**Hay un par de niñas por allí que siguen escapadas, sí…sí tú es contigo, ya nos hablamos por MP jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.**

**P.D. Disculpen la novia de Bryan se llama Sara no Carmen, ese Carmen no sé de donde salió :s**

**P.D.2: Sorry por publicar tan tarde, trate de hacerlo temprano pero me fue imposible.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, espero y necesito opiniones para saber si mi Loki las ha decepcionado o gustado.**

**BESOS A TODOS**

**CAPITULO 5: DIVERSIÓN Y BAILE**

Francis logró escapar de la pista de baile junto con Bryan y Sara, apenas entró en el VIP vio a Loki hablando con Jess.

—Hola Jessica —saludó con su mejor sonrisa interrumpiendo la conversación.

— Hola Mcgreen, siempre tan oportuna.

— Lo sé, ven Tom, te presentare a mis amigos.

Se lo llevó de la mano hasta un grupo de gente.

— Bryan, te presento al Dr. Tom Hiddleston.

— Un placer, que bueno que hayas venido. Jessica no ha dejado de hablar de ti en todo el día.

— El placer es mío, feliz cumpleaños.

— Gracias, te presento a Sara mi novia.

— _Señorita_ —le dijo en su mejor español. Le besó la mano como correspondía a sus costumbres.

Loki comprobó que lo dicho por Francesca no era una exageración, Sara era una mujer bella y encantadora, estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido amarillo tostado que realzaba unas excelentes caderas y un hermoso derrière.

— ¡Wow! ¿Francesca de dónde sacaste a esta galán? —Preguntó Sara.

— Se lo robe a la Universidad de Oxford —una nueva mentira que Loki debía memorizar pero para él eso no era problema siendo el Dios de las mismas y el engaño.

Una conversación amena comenzó, pero una canción empezó a sonar y Bryan volvió arrastrar a Francis a la pista de baile. Por su parte Tom se acercó a una mesa que estaba llena de comida, se sentía curioso por los sabores midgardianos y comenzó a comer algunos canapés.

Unos huevitos negros muy pequeños le llamaron la atención, pero apenas los probó los devolvió en una servilleta y se tomó la copa de champaña de un solo trago, le pareció asqueroso y súper salado, después vio un queso que parecía nacido pues estaba azul verdoso y olía muy mal. Vio a la gente comer esos huevitos y ese queso como si fuese algo muy sabroso, se le revolvió algo el estómago. Tomó una nueva copa del mozo que pasaba ofreciéndolas, miró a su alrededor y de la nada apareció Jessica una vez más.

— Acompáñame, te mostrare la casa.

La siguió pensando en _‹‹Soledad madre de todos los errores››_ y sonrió divertido. Juntos subieron a la segunda planta y la chica le mostró el salón de juegos, algo completamente novedoso para él, también le mostró el estudio de su padre, el invernadero, y le comentaba de algunas pinturas que decoraban los pasillos.

— Espero no te esté aburriendo —dijo Jessica.

— Para nada, tienes una casa muy hermosa.

— Gracias, ¿has visto la casa de Francis en Escocía? —él negó con la cabeza — Es un castillo, demasiado medieval e húmedo para mi gusto, pero todos nuestros amigos adoran ese castillo, hay muchas cosas divertidas para hacer.

— Espero conocerlo algún día.

La chica abrió una nueva puerta y entró, luego se apartó para que él pasara, apenas entró Loki vio una gran cama.

— Este es mi cuarto —le informó, pero era obvio que esa era su habitación , estaremos más cómodos aquí y nadie nos molestará.

— Hermosa habitación —tenía que zafarse de esa situación sin ser grosero con la chica, tenía que mantenerse en su papel de "humano". Francesca tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho, esta mujer se quería meter en sus pantalones y por lo visto no perdía el tiempo.

— La vista desde el balcón es muy hermosa, ven a ver —abrió unas puertas de cristal y salió.

Loki también salió al balcón y vio una hermosa vista a unos amplios y bien cuidados jardines, donde se reflejaban un poco las luces de colores de la sala y la música llegaba a sus oídos.

Jessica se le paró enfrente y se le acercó hasta juntar su pecho con el de él.

— ¿Te gusta la vista?

La miró y sus ojos se desviaron al escote, veía y sentía a la perfección esa par de senos grandes y nevados junto a su cuerpo.

— Mentiría si digo que no.

Jess lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta e hizo que se agachara para alcanzar sus labios. Lo besó sin reparos y él le correspondió el beso con la misma pasión con que ella lo besaba. Un beso no le hace daño a nadie, eso era lo que se repetía el mago mentalmente, pero la chica comenzó a dirigir su mano hacia la entrepierna de él y decidió que era hora de parar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

— Jessica, estoy con Francis, lo sabes.

La rubia le sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Lo hizo retroceder hasta tenerlo contra la pared.

— Ella dijo que sólo son colegas. Además nadie está en verdad con Francesca.

Lo volvió a besar sin restricciones, era una chica hábil cuando Loki se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya le había abierto varios botones de la camisa.

—Me pones en una situación difícil, Jessica —la separó de su boca una vez más.

— Tienes una piel suave —dijo mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

— Eres una chica mala, ¿verdad?

— Solo un poco, además Francis en este momento debe estar haciendo esto mismo pero con Erik.

— ¿¡Quién es Erik!?

— El novio de Francis, un modelo noruego sin cerebro pero muy guapo. ¿Ves? nadie está en verdad con Mcgreen, para ella los hombres no son más que un juego.

— ¿Y para ti? —preguntó Loki siendo más que sensual. La noticia de que Francesca tenía un novio le cayó mal, así que pensó seriamente en quebrantar su promesa.

— ¡Jessica! —una voz femenina retumbó dentro de la habitación.

La nombrada le indicó a Loki que hiciera silencio colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios. La voz volvió a llamar a la rubia y está reía como si jugara a la escondidas, le volvió a meter la lengua dentro de la boca al asgardiano ignorando por completo el llamado.

— Jessica Lamp —la voz esta vez estaba en el balcón y molesta Jess se separó de los labios de Tom.

— Hola madre —saludó con total naturalidad, como si no la hubiesen sorprendido devorando a un chico.

— Deberías estar abajo atendiendo a los invitados, como se debe —la mujer tendría unos 50 años, era atractiva y de cabello castaño con ojos azules, los mismos ojos que habían heredado Jessica y Bryan. Unos ojos azules que miraron de arriba abajo a Loki.

— Ahora bajo madre.

— ¿Se puede saber quién es el señor?

— El Dr. Tom Hiddleston, mi madre la Sra. Alexandra de Lamp.

— Un placer —le besó la mano y la mujer le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— No tardes Jessica —se retiró de la habitación.

La muchacha miró a Loki nuevamente, le acarició el pecho y suspiró.

— En otra oportunidad será, el deber llama.

— En otra oportunidad —su voz erizó a la chica que se mordió los labios gracias al deseo contenido.

El supuesto doctor fue salvado por la campana, se cerró los botones de la camisa y siguió a la rubia que lo escoltó hasta el Salón VIP para luego desaparecer entre las personas. Bryan y Sara vieron a Tom y le buscaron conversación, el asgardiano comenzó a conversar de trivialidades con ellos aunque no le agradaran las conversaciones banales.

Mientras, buscaba a Francesca con la mirada, no lograba localizarla y eso lo tenía algo nervioso. Bryan le ofreció un escoces en las rocas y lo aceptó, nunca antes había bebido ese licor pero le agrado bastante el sabor. La música seguía con el ritmo frenético y excitante, decidió reparar con más detalle en la pista de baile y por fin la vio.

— ¿Qué tipo de música es esta? —le preguntó a Bryan.

— Es Reggaeton ¿¡no lo habías escuchado antes!? —simplemente negó con la cabeza.

_(Canción "El Duelo" de J. Alvarez)_

Sara y el cumpleañero comenzaron a explicarle de dónde provenía ese ritmo, la mezcla de diferentes géneros que la componían pero Loki no los escuchaba para nada. Se recostó de la pared y degustando el trago helado detallaba a Francesca bailar con un hombre oscuro de piel parecido a Sara.

Francis tenía la piel perlada por el sudor y se movía al ritmo de la música. Él nunca había visto a alguien bailar así, se movía muy sensual mientras su cuerpo estaba adherido al de su compañero de baile.

Ella se sintió observada, miró hacia el Salón VIP y encontró que Loki la detallaba fijamente, sentir a ese par de ojos sobre su cuerpo la estímulo a seguir moviéndose siendo lo más sexy posible. Se giró pegando su espalda del pecho de Eduardo el hermano de Sara, y sus caderas se acoplaron en movimientos circulares muy insinuantes. Ahora ella bailaba mirándolo a él y él no apartaba los ojos de ella.

Francis bailo y bailo dejando que las manos de Eduardo dibujaran su cuerpo en eróticos movimientos, yendo de la mano con lo sugerente de la canción, el cabello se le pegaba del pecho y del rostro gracias al sudor. Se sentía excitada de bailar para él, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, tentándolo a cada movimiento.

Loki no podía creer que alguien pudiera moverse así, envidiaba las manos de ese hombre que la recorrían sin reparo, no la tocaba en sitios indebidos, pero de restó le había acariciado los brazos, hombros, espalda y abdomen. Sintió que salivó y que su ritmo cardiaco aumento, estaba exaltado con la escena y no pudo soportarlo más, se aflojo la corbata, se zafó los dos primeros botones de la camisa, luego se quitó el saco y doblo las mangas hasta el codo. No deseaba meterse en el mar de gente que bailaba, pero deseaba con muchísima fuerza tocarla como ese hombre lo hacía.

Casi bajo un poder hipnótico se fue a la pista sin decirle una palabra a sus interlocutores.

A Francis se le había perdido de vista Tom y eso la desanimó, iba a regresar al Salón cuando al improvisto Loki tocó el hombro de Eduardo.

— Me permites.

— Sí —respondió en el acto Francesca.

El joven Eduardo se retiró sin más y se fue a bailar con alguien más.

Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar con una letra aún más sugerente que la anterior. Mcgreen odio su habilidad lingüística en ese momento, porque entendió la frase de "tu cuerpo me llama, vente por favor, quiero tenerte en mi cama, y hacerte el amor" de la canción y eso la hizo sentir más calor.

_(Canción "Tu Cuerpo Me Llama" de Reykon)_

Loki no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía pero con determinación la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, ella le sonrió y comenzó con el movimiento de bamboleo. Él casi gime cuando metió su pierna entre las de ella y sintió contra su muslo ese lugar cálido que albergaba ocultos placeres exclusivos del cuerpo femenino, se controló lo mejor que pudo e imitó el movimiento.

Una mano de ella lo tomó por la nuca y junto así sus frentes, el aliento de uno chocaba con el rostro del otro. Aquella proximidad se sentía increíble, si aquel baile formaba parte del cortejo entre humanos, debían implementarlo en Asgard de inmediato.

Las caderas de Francis cambiaban el movimiento o el sentido del giro creando nuevos pasos de baile, por decirle de alguna manera. Loki debía adaptarse rápido al nuevo meneo.

Ella se giró y pegó sus glúteos del centro de él, le puso las manos sobre sus caderas para que sintiera el ritmo y lo siguiera. Sentir aquel jaleo directamente sobre su miembro lo hizo ponerse duro y ella tenía que haberse dado cuenta de eso, pero no se dio por enterada. Sensualmente se apartó el cabello del cuello y subió una mano hasta volverlo a sujetar de la nuca, lo presionó hasta que su barbilla se enterró en su hombro y sintió la respiración de Loki en su cuello.

Francesca se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo en ese momento, lo estaba volviendo loco y lo sabía. Las manos de Loki subieron de las caderas a la cintura y siguieron en ascenso bordeando los pechos, siguió así hasta que alcanzó la mano de ella que estaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

La giró y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, en un movimiento tan violento que prácticamente la montó ahorcajadas sobre su pierna, esta vez fue él quien comando los movimientos y lo hacía muy bien para sorpresa de ella.

Ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo del baile y sus bocas estaban una junto a la otra a escasos centímetros. Francis deseaba lanzarse de cabeza en la tentación, subió el rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos, Loki se veía más que apetecible que nunca, con las mejillas algo rojas por el calor de su cuerpo, los labios entre abiertos invitándola a besarlo, tanto era el deseo que le clavó las uñas en el pecho donde reposaban sus manos y él gimió un "Auch" que casi la hace perder la cordura.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes bailar así? —le preguntó tratando de distraerse. Loki le sonrió pícaramente y Francis comenzaba amar esa sonrisa.

— Este es un baile que emula los movimientos del acto sexual, si sabes tener sexo solo necesitas un poco de ritmo y bailaras este tipo de música.

La respuesta fue tan visceral y directa que ella sintió un corrientazo por todo el cuerpo.

— Ahora me siento sucia —se soltó de él y caminó de regreso a donde estaban sus amigos.

Loki una vez más sonrió complacido de saberla deseosa de él y la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos para así disimilar lo duro que estaba por ella.

A los pocos minutos de estar en el salón, un hombre rubio como el sol, de cabello largo, ojos azules y un par de centímetros más alto que Loki se acercó a Francesca y la apartó del grupo.

— ¿Me vas a seguir evitando? —preguntó directamente.

— Yo no te estoy evitando.

— Apenas y me has hablado, cada vez que te busco huyes de mí.

— Erik hace un mes que ni nos vemos, ni hablamos, es obvio que ya sólo somos amigos.

— No hemos hablado porque no me respondes las llamadas, ni los mensajes, para mí no se ha terminado —la abrazó de la cintura y ella le puso las manos en el pecho frenando el abrazo.

— Para mí se terminó, además sabes que esto nunca fue algo serio.

— Para mí lo fue —respondió.

— Erik, no hagas esto —le tomó el rostro entre las manos—. Hay cientos de chicas detrás de ti, de hecho viniste acompañado esta noche, dejémoslo así —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se giró para irse pero él la tomó del brazo con algo de fuerza y la detuvo.

— No Francis, no te dejare jugar conmigo —la besó a la fuerza.

Loki no había apartado la mirada ni por un segundo de ellos, en el acto brincó y separó al tipo de Francesca con un empujón.

— Así que ya tienes hombre nuevo —dijo Erik al ver a Tom.

— Erik déjalo ya —pidió ella—. Tom vamos a caminar —lo tomó de la mano para irse del lugar.

El modelo noruego iba a detenerlos pero Bryan lo agarró.

— No pelees en mi fiesta, una escena no te dejara bien parado y lo sabes.

— Jugó conmigo Bryan.

— Tú sabías en lo que te metías cuando comenzaste a salir con Francis, te dije que no te enamoraras de ella o te partería el corazón, ella misma te dijo que no era nada serio, que no te enamoraras, pero es difícil no amarla, lo sé.

— Tú…

— No Erik, la amo como a una hermana.

Francesca llegó a los jardines juntó con Loki y se dejó caer en un mueble que estaba allí.

— ¿Hay otros amantes de los que te tenga que rescatar? —preguntó con burla el mago.

— No necesitaba que me defendieras —miró a otro lugar, estaba molesta con Erik y contrariada por los actos de Loki, cortés al defenderla, idiota al hablarle como lo acababa de hacer.

— ¿Quién era ese tipo?

— Nadie.

— Se creyó con el derecho de besarte delante de todos y ¿no es nadie?

— Erik era alguien con quien salí hace un tiempo, terminamos, y él no lo acepto. Fin de la historia.

— Okey —se sintió conforme con esa respuesta, además pensó que Francis le saldría con una patada y sin embargo le dio una explicación por corta que fuese.

Unos minutos después volvieron a la fiesta.

Pasaron unas horas bailando, comiendo y bebiendo, sobre todo bebiendo muchísimo hasta que Bryan dijo que estaba aburrido que deseaba ir a "Olimpo" la discoteca de moda en la ciudad.

Loki y Francesca se fueron en la camioneta de Bryan junto con Sara, Jessica, Eduardo y un par de amigos más, eran tantos que Francis debió sentarse en las piernas de Loki, cosa que le pareció completamente ilógica al asgardiano, tenían una limosina a su servicio pero ella prefirió despedir al chofer e ir apretujada en la camioneta de su amigo. Aparte venían 3 autos más repletos de amigos del cumpleañero.

Al entrar en la discoteca "Olimpo" cosa que hicieron sin retraso a pesar de que había una fila de gente afuera esperando para poder entrar a Loki el lugar le pareció aún peor que la mansión, la música estaba igual o más alta pero el espacio era mucho más pequeño, apenas y pudieron pasar entre la gente para llegar a las mesas que le dieron.

— ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA! —le gritó a Francis.

— Esa es la mejor parte —le contestó ella.

Se sentaron en unos puff mínimos considerando la altura de él. De inmediato Francesca le pasó un trago de Tequila. Aquel trago con el ácido del limón, le pareció mucho más estimulante que el Brandi, la champaña y el escoces que ya había probado. Todos se tomaron tres chutes de tequila de seguido. Y algunos de los presentes sacaron sustancias aún más estimulantes.

— ¡LOKI! — le gritó ella a pesar de estar sentada junto a él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes aspirar? — él no entendió para nada la respuesta — Aspirar así —le señalo a Eduardo que le daba un jalón a su cigarro.

— No, no sé.

Ella le enseño lo que debía hacer.

— Quiero que aspires y retengas esto un poco, luego lo sueltas.

— Ok —dijo él sin darle importancia.

Francesca aspiró del porro que se fumaba Bryan, luego tomó a Loki de la cara, casi besándolo le paso el humo de boca a boca.

— No lo sueltes tan rápido —él lo retuvo todo lo que pudo y luego lo dejo escapar.

— Es asqueroso —le contestó, no le había gustado para nada el sabor.

— Espero a que haga efecto.

Entre los dos se terminaron el porro y Loki comenzó a experimentar cosas increíbles que jamás había experimentado en su vida, no pensó que algo así le pudiera pasar en Midgard, antes cuando venía no tenía ciencia que probara esas drogas pues no le harían nada a su sistema, pero ahora era mortal y sentía todo.

Pasadas un par de horas bailaba a más no poder con Francesca en la pista, ya no tenía la corbata y la camisa la llevaba abierta hasta la mitad del pecho. Estaba ebrio y drogado al igual que ella, las mejores mezclas de DJ David Guetta retumbaban en la disco.

Casi sin respiración volvieron a la mesa y descubrieron que sus amigos se habían ido, se rieron como idiotas al saberse solos, bebieron un par de chutes más y salieron de la discoteca. Amanecería pronto dada la tonalidad del cielo y los 3 grados centígrados que hacían les aclaró un poco la mente.

— Hay que buscar un taxi —dijo Francis tambaleándose.

— ¡TAXI! —gritó Loki al viento y ella se echó a reír.

— No va aparecer por arte de magia. Ven —lo jaló del sobretodo.

Caminaron en zigzag hasta un callejón oscuro para cortar camino y llegar a la avenida principal. Claro que el portero de la discoteca les hubiese conseguido un taxi si lo hubiesen pedido, pero ambos estaban bastante ebrios y el cerebro les dio la orden de caminar. Francesca se guindo del brazo de Loki y entre risas sin sentido trataban de mantener el equilibrio.

— Miren lo que tenemos aquí una linda pareja de tortolitos — la voz salió de la oscuridad y Mcgreen se tensó en el acto. La discoteca quedaba en una zona industrial que un sábado a las 5 am estaba más que desolada.

Loki se detuvo al ver a un hombre, y luego vio a otro y a otro hasta que fueron 6. El más alto del grupo se les acercó.

— Que les dije muchachos, merodear por aquí no iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Francis se abrazó a su acompañante, pero esté no comprendía el peligro en el que estaban.

— Ven acá bonita, deja ver tu aretes —le dijo un hombre más bajo y más blanco que el primero que hablo. Tres de los tipos sacaron pistolas y los demás mostraron un puñal.

— Llévatelos y déjanos en paz —se sacó los aretes y casi se los lanzo al tipo.

— Mira lo que tenemos aquí —dijo el más alto y le tomó la muñeca a Loki— Es un Rolex.

— No me toques— le respondió el mago, no entendía que aquello era un robo pero sus instintos comprendieron que era una amenaza.

— Dámelo —ordenó el hombre y le puso el arma en la cien.

Sin esperar Francis le sacó el reloj de la muñeca a Loki y se lo dio al hombre, también le dio su cartera.

— Eso es mío Francis —reclamó Tom.

— Lo sé, pero dáselo, no tiene importancia —le repuso ella.

— Claro que no tiene importancia —dijo el hombre alto—, tienen suficiente dinero para comprarse otro —se echó a reír— Regístralos Steve —ordenó.

El más bajo tomó de mala gana a Francesca y la soltó del abrazo protector de Loki, ella lo miró indicándole con su expresión que no hiciera nada.

— Definitivamente se adelantó la navidad este año Ricky —le desabrocho el abrigo a Francis y se deleitó mirándole el ceñido vestido—. Trae el auto José, nos vamos a divertir esta noche —le metió el rostro en el cuello a ella para olerla.

— ¡Ey! ¿Acaso esté es otro novio tuyo, Francesca? —la verdad es que el asgardiano no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

— Claro que no —le dijo y forcejo con el tipo.

— ¡No la toques! —impuso Loki, apenas se movió el tal Ricky lo golpeo con la cacha de la pistola.

Aquello dolió muchísimo y lo hizo sangrar. El tal Steve trataba de besar a Francis y la estaba lastimando, en el par de segundos que se tardó en reaccionar del golpe vio como el hombre abofeteaba a Francesca. Ya tenía suficiente, mataría a esos desgraciados, a la mierda con la bendita amabilidad que le había pedido Mcgreen durante toda la velada.

Se levantó y en el acto desarmó el fulano Ricky, pateo a otro tumbando el arma al suelo y con una agilidad casi no humana comenzó la pelea. La doctora solo veía los veloces movimientos y a los delincuentes salir volando uno detrás del otro.

— ¡NO LOS MATES! —le gritó varias veces a Loki y esté gruñó de rabia, pero la obedecería, no creyó que le pidiera eso por filantropía y estaba en lo correcto, matar delincuentes traería a la policía y de inmediato la atención hacía el extraterrestre.

Ella siguió luchando con el hombre hasta que esté le puso el arma en la cabeza y dejo de batuquearse, en dos minutos todos los maleantes estaban sangrando y noqueados en el suelo.

— Si te mueves la mato —le indicó Steve y Loki se sonrió malévolo como solo él podía hacerlo. En la mano tenía la navaja de una de los delincuentes y la miró, luego la vio a ella.

— ¿Estas segura que no quieres que lo mate? —preguntó con total calma, subiendo una ceja.

— Me encantaría, pero eso traería complicaciones innecesarias, pero haz lo que tengas que hacer.

— DEJEN DE HABLAR —gritó el ladrón.

Concedido.

Loki le lanzó la navaja y se la clavó en el hombro desmayándole el brazo. Francis le dio un codazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblar para luego patearlo en el rostro y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Lo escupió y lo volvió a patear estando en el suelo.

Recogió sus aretes, la cartera y el reloj de él de las manos de los malandros.

— Vamos.

Ambos trotaron hasta salir del callejón y apenas llegaron a la avenida ella le silbó al taxi al mejor estilo neoyorquino, se montaron en el vehículo, le dijo la dirección y se echó a llorar en los brazos de Loki.

— Tranquila, ya paso —la abrazó protectoramente.

No le gusto verla llorar, menos que ese hombre le hubiese hecho daño y recordó que él mismo la había golpeado días atrás, eso lo hizo sentir peor. La abrazó con más fuerza y le besó la frente. La acomodó mejor entra sus brazos y dejo que se desahogara, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era el calor más confortable que hubiese sentido en su vida. Deseó tenerla siempre tan cerca como ahora.

Sollozando en sus brazos Francis meditaba lo que sucedido, trató dejar de llorar pero no podía, la verdad se había asustado demasiado y ya no estaba ni la mitad de ebria que antes.

— Gracias —susurró entre lágrimas.

— No hay de qué —fue su sencilla respuesta.

La científica se dio cuenta que estaba equivocaba, desde que Loki había llegado a su vida se quejaba de que Jane tenía al héroe y ella al narcisista, misántropo, pero no era así, Loki la había salvado como ningún otro hombre lo hubiese podido hacer, él era su héroe. A medida que rodaban se fue calmando hasta que dejo de llorar, pero igual se quedó abrazada a él, ni loca sacaría el rostro del hueco entre el cuello y el pecho donde él la acunaba.

Loki olía tan bien y era cálido como nadie, la abrazaba con fuerza haciéndola sentir segura, esa era una sensación tan rara para ella, solo el abrazo de su madre la hacía sentir protegida, pero jamás los brazos de un hombre le regalaron ese sentimiento, era algo ilógico pensar que justo él la hiciera sentir eso, pero los sentimientos carecían de lógica.

El viaje fue más corto de lo deseado por ambos, y tuvieron que separarse al llegar al edificio donde vivían. Loki pagó el taxi con su tarjeta de crédito, que le dieron ultra express el día anterior. Llegaron al ascensor sin decir palabra y de repente ella comenzó a reírse como loca.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —estaba sorprendido, como podía pasar de estar llorando a cantaros a reírse como si nada.

— Es qué… es…— la risa no la dejaba hablar y lo contagió a él que comenzó a reírse de nada.

Entre carcajadas entraron al PH y ella se sacó los tacones, dejando 20 centímetros completos de diferencia entre ambos.

— ¡Loki! —paró de reír cuando le vio los nudillos rotos he inflamados además del golpe que tenía en la cabeza — ¿Te duele?

— Un poco.

— Ven, vamos a la cocina a curarte.

Lo primero que hizo fue servir dos escoceses en las rocas y ambos se tomaron el trago sin pestañear, volvieron a reír como locos.

— La cara de esos tipos fue comiquísima, no entendían lo que pasaba —soltó la doctora entre risas —Si solo supieran que un Dios les pateo el trasero —las risas siguieron descontroladas.

Del frízer sacó varias compresas de gel frio. Loki se sentó en un banquito alto ubicado en la espaciosa isla que tenía la cocina y detalló cada movimiento de ella, era tan hermosa que casi le dolían los ojos de verla y semejante sensación lo asustó borrando las risas de su boca.

Francis se le acercó con las compresas en la mano.

— Te va a doler un poco — le puso una en la mano y se la sujeto amarrándole un pañito de cocina alrededor. Repitió la misma operación con la otra mano — Ahora una para la cabeza —le sujeto una tercera compresa en la nuca y una cuarta contra la mejilla izquierda. Él es quejo un poco por la sensación incomoda del frio.

Ella estaba de pie entre las piernas de él y ambos se miraron fijamente, la fisonomía de Francis estaba un poco más alta que la de él, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros y Loki deseaba con fervor besarla, lo había deseado toda la noche, y el deseo comenzaba a quemarlo por dentro. La tomó por la cintura y la hizo aproximarse más, como respuesta ella separo los labios y suspiró.

— Bésame —le susurró él con su voz más sensual.

Francesca no espero a que se lo pidiera dos veces, soltó las compresas y lo besó con toda la pasión que tenía en su cuerpo, se sintió bendecida cuando sus lenguas chocaron en una danza salvaje, deseaba ese beso con frenesí y ya no podía contenerse más. Le metió una mano entre el cabello sedoso y la otra le definió la espalda.

Loki sacudió las manos para deshacerse de esas cosas frías y molestas. La abrazó con más fuerza que antes y paseo sus manos por el trasero de ella que pedía a gritos una nalgada, pero aún no era el momento. De un impulso se levantó y ella fue la que debió subir el rostro para continuar con ese beso desaforado.

La recostó contra el borde del mesón, y maldijo que el vestido de ella fuese tan estrecho, quería meterse entre sus piernas pero la tela no se lo permitía. Aventuró una mano entre los senos de ella hasta alcanzarle el cuello. Francis no protesto así que se aventuraría un poco más, bajo la misma mano por el lado izquierdo de su pecho hasta colocarla encima de su corazón, batía tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

No sólo sentía el ritmo frenético de su corazón, sino además lo erguido y duro que estaba su pezón, aquello lo excitó al punto que le mordió el labio haciéndola protestar de gozo. Atrevido deslizó su dedo pulgar entre la tela y la piel hasta acariciar ese pezón que rogaba por un mordisco. Francesca de inmediato gimió entre besos y él la pellizcó haciéndola gemir una vez más, sintió que enloquecería de lujuria. Estaba tomando la tela del vestido para dejar desnudo ese seno y ella lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder.

— Esto no puede ser, estamos ebrios y no debemos.

No, esta vez no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Hizo oídos sordos a la protesta y la volvió a besar, ella lo deseaba, él lo sabía y la bienvenida que le dio a ese nuevo beso fue su confirmación. La pegó nuevamente contra el borde del mesón y volvió a odiar la falda de ese vestido, pero esta vez sería más atrevido, con sus manos rasgo aún más la abertura lateral del vestido y de un movimiento la montó sobre el mesón y le separó las piernas juntando sus pelvis.

¡Oh sí! Ella estaba tan caliente como él, bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de ella, se dio banquete con ese cuello delgado y algo salado, la tenía casi acostada sobre el mesón cuando la conciencia atacó una vez más a Francis.

— PARA LOKI… PARA —lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder. Se lo sacó de encima y se bajó de la mesa adecentando su ropa — Estamos ebrios y acabamos de pasar por toda la adrenalina de una situación emocionante, así que esto… es… simplemente no…

No logró decir una palabra más, tan solo tomó sus zapatos y salió volada a su habitación. Por su parte Loki se sentó nuevamente en el banco, agarró una de las compresas frías y se la puso en el sitio donde estaba más caliente.

— Ya caerás Francesca Mcgreen, juro que te tendré.

Francis cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro y le colocó una silla detrás para que nadie entrara, sin pensarlo se quitó el vestido y se metió directo en la ducha para abrir el agua fría. Apretó los dientes y no gritó por la temperatura templada del agua. Luego la regulo y se dejó caer sentada mientras el agua caía libre por su cuerpo.

—¡OH — POR — DIOS!

_‹‹¿¡Qué demonios había sido todo eso!?››_ No podía creer lo que había pasado, un par de minutos más y la hubiese tomado sobre el mesón de la cocina y ella hubiese estado feliz con ese acto, lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas que le dolía el vientre por lo vivido, pero no podía entregarse a él, eso complicaría todo; sería demasiado bruta si mezclaba el placer con el trabajo. Pero qué difícil era rechazarlo, estaba orgullosa de su fuerza de voluntad a pesar de estar ebria.

Odiaba ser tan cerebral y racional, si fuese un poco más pasional estaría cabalgándolo en ese momento y calmando sus más bajos instintos, pero no podía darse ese lujo, a lo mejor llegaría el día que pudiera darse ese gusto pero aún no era ese momento, aún no confiaba en él y dudaba que algún día llegara a sentir confianza en él. Confiaba en su ingenio, en su inteligencia, en la capacidad de llevar a cabo su plan, pero de allí a pasar a algo más personal y físico, simplemente no podía.

**Espero y necesito opiniones (reviews) para saber si mi Loki las ha decepcionado o gustado. GRACIAS POR LEER. BESOS!**

12


	6. Lontananza

_**Hola a todas**_

_**Espero estén un muy bien, yo por acá les dejo una nueva entrega de este fic, que espero les guste, este cap al final Loki se pone como romántico jajajajaaja**_

_**IMPORTANTE! Para el próximo capítulo el rating lo cambiare a M, no es que en el capítulo 7 pase algo, pero en el 5 y el 6 sí que pasa, y me recomendaron cambiar el rating, no sea que me vayan a vetar en la página. **_

_**Aquí verán un poco más de las amistades de Francesca que no es una niña bendita, y eso me encanta de ella, y bueno también tendrán acción y… tienen que leer jajajaja**_

_**En este capítulo metí un párrafo en Italiano que Loki lee, IMAGINARME LA VOZ DE TOM HIDDLESTON EN ITALIANO, uuff! Es como afrodisiaco para mí. DISCULPEN las que hablan italiano, la traducción que hice del párrafo es algo burda. Me la corrigen por favor!**_

_**MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MIS BELLAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS, como siempre digo "no imaginan lo feliz que me hacen"**_

_**BESOS A TODAS….**_

**CAPITULO 6: LA LONTANANZA**

Las 10 am del sábado descubrieron a Francis aún en cama, jamás estaba en cama tan tarde aunque se fuese de farra toda la noche, pero estaba agotada mental o sentimentalmente, aun no estaba segura de qué había pasado en la noche con Loki, estaba clara en que era un hombre guapo, sensual, seductor y malévolo, sabía que le gustaba pero lo que había sentido anoche mientras se besaban tan efusivamente iba más allá del gusto y la pasión, algo en ella se había encendido tenue como una vela en medio de una mina de carbón, pero por muy tenue que fuese igual la asustaba, él era la persona menos indicada del PLANETA para generar sentimientos en su calculador corazón.

Lanzó la mano hacía la mesa de noche y tomó su celular, un mensaje de Francesco Varela la hizo espabilar, su tocayo era el padrino más joven de la mafia italiana en USA y le decía que iría a visitarla a las 10:30 am para hablar sobre la petición que Francis le había hecho.

Él era el único con las conexiones necesarias en los bajos mundos para conseguir los metales exóticos que había exigido Loki. Brincó de la cama y en acto sintió la resaca atentando contra su cabeza, se ducho, se tomó un par de aspirinas con un **Gatorade*** y apenas tuvo tiempo ponerse un vestidito de algodón color azul eléctrico y de calzarse unas sandalias bajas algo playeras cuando sonó el timbre del PH, siempre puntual llegaba el italiano.

El abuelo materno de Francis había sido el abogado de la familia Varela por 5 décadas, los lazos entre ellos y la familia Mcgreen eran fuertes, y ella no dudaba en echar mano de eso lazos cada vez que necesitaba algo que por medios legales no podía obtener.

Bajo las escaleras sintiendo cada escalón como un tablazo en el cerebro, había bebido demasiado la noche anterior.

— ¡Franc! —lo abrazó y le dio un par de besos al verlo en el salón principal. Franc como le decía de cariño era un hombre moreno, atractivo como sólo los italianos del sur podían serlo. Con 40 años era el soltero más cotizado de la costa este de USA.

— ¡Francesca! Hermosa y encantadora como siempre.

— Y tú siempre amable y caballeroso. Estoy gratamente sorprendida por tu visita.

— Estaba en Seattle así que preferí venir a verte, hace un año que no nos vemos.

— Cierto, siéntate por favor —ambos se sentaron en un sofá y pidieron a la Sra. Clara un té helado para hacer más amena la conversación.

Luego de ponerse al día con las eventualidades correctamente seleccionadas para comentar en sociedad sucedidas ese año en que no se vieron, entraron la materia que los atenía.

— El **Aditium*** es un mineral raro mí querida Francis, no vas a creer dónde está.

— Sorpréndeme —le respondió sonreída y coqueta.

— En una caja de seguridad de Chernóbil, Ucrania —a Francis el alma se le fue al piso, y su expresión dejo ver su desilusión . Tranquila, esa no es la peor parte…

— ¿¡Hay algo peor!? —él simplemente asintió.

— Tengo contactos en **Bratva*** la mafia ucraniana, y me ayudaran a cambio de un pago generoso, pero los ucranianos son desconfiados a muerte y sus negocios los hacen en persona, tienes que ir a Kiev.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —ahora sí que se alteró, una cosa era que hablara con Francesco a quien conocía desde que había nacido y otra era internarse en la Capital de Ucrania a reunirse con una mafia que era conocida mundialmente por su crueldad y ser tratante de blancas.

— Es la única manera Francesca, no trabajan con intermediarios, ni siquiera que el intermediario sea yo, de ir te mandare con Luigi mi mejor lugarteniente y otros 4 hombres de confianza, he informado a Andriy Sirko uno de los jefes principales de Bratva que eres mi hermana menor, eso garantizara tu seguridad, Andriy no hará nada que provoque una guerra entre mafias, menos cuando posee tantos intereses en este país donde yo le permito trabajar.

Aquello dejo a Francis mucho más tranquila, conocía a Luigi y era un eficiente asesino, ex fuerzas especiales de los Marines o algo así.

— Necesito ese mineral para lo que estoy construyendo así que iré.

— Mi chica valiente —dijo cariñosamente Franc, ella era en verdad más que valiente para acceder a ir a Kiev a reunirse con un capo de Bratva. Él no tenía idea de qué era lo que ella hacía, ni le preguntaría, entendía mejor que nadie el concepto de "confidencial" —Te mandare en mi avión privado, arreglare todo para que partas esta noche, ¿si te parece bien?

— Sí —dijo completamente abstraída en sus pensamientos—. Salgamos de eso de una vez.

— Será algo muy costoso —apuntó el guapo italiano.

— Lo sé, pero lo que estoy haciendo lo vale.

— Eso espero muñequita —le dio un beso en la frente, en verdad la quería como si de una hermanita se tratase — Ahora me tengo que ir, que tengo un mar de asuntos que atender hoy, haré que un auto pase por ti a las 7 pm.

Le dio un par de besos para despedirse y lo acompañó a la puerta. Vio la hora y eran las 12 del mediodía, el estómago le recordó que no había comido nada y el cerebro le recordó que no había visto a Loki en ningún momento desde que despertó.

— Nana, ¿sabes dónde está Tom?

— Creo que el señor sigue en su habitación.

Lo qué le faltaba, un asgardiano perezoso, sí en verdad tenían que ver algo con los vikingos una juerga de una noche no era nada para el Dios del Engaño, que de seguro había festejado por días enteros al ganar cualquier batalla junto con Thor.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Loki sin tocar y tuvo que dejar de respirar, el aire olía muchísimo a alcohol y algo mucho más ácido, que estaba segura que era vomito. Dejo la puerta abierta, corrió un poco las cortinas y abrió todas las ventanas de par en par, enseguida se estremeció por el frío, pero ese cuarto necesitaba ventilarse.

Vio un florero junto a la cama llenó de lo que antes había olido, ‹_‹por lo menos tuvo la decencia de vomitar en un recipiente y no joder la alfombra›› _se dijo así misma. Trepo sobre la cama, y lo miró, estaba profundamente dormido con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello corto y rojizo. Se erizó por el contacto, tenía el cabello más sedoso que hubiese tocado, los cortos bucles lo hacían ver tan guapo, pero extrañó el cabello oscuro, liso y largo con el que lo conoció.

Aquel hombre que dormía profundamente parecía alguien diferente al Loki que cayó del cielo, de moreno era tan increíblemente sexy y peligroso y de pelirrojo era increíblemente guapo y a veces aterrador. Suspiró al darse cuenta que ambas versiones de Loki le gustaban a muerte _‹‹Estas muy jodida Francesca››_ se comentó mentalmente.

— Loki… Loki… —susurró y poco a poco él abrió aquel par de ojos verdes irresistibles Ya es mediodía es hora de levantarte.

— Mátame, por favor —susurró ronco. Ella se echó a reír suavemente.

— Pensé que alguien como tú tendría más aguante a la bebida.

— Lo tengo, es este cuerpo patético que no aguanta nada —se sentó dejando ver el torso desnudo y se cubrió de la claridad con la mano.

Francesca desvió la mirada, aquel cuerpo fibroso, delgado y definido era demasiada tentación para quedarse mirando.

Te prepararé un baño, eso te compondrá el cuerpo.

Se metió en el baño y usando el teléfono que allí estaba llamó a la cocina pidiendo que vinieran a ordenar la habitación y que recogieran el regalo del estómago de Tom. Estaba concentrada echando sales y un jabón líquido sin olor cuando la voz de él la sorprendió.

— No entiendo por qué me siento tan mal.

Lo miró de soslayo y fue consciente de que sólo vestía unos bóxer rojo oscuro, sin más él comenzó a lavarse los dientes, aquella extraña intimidad la asustó aún más que sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo era posible que él se sintiera tan cómodo con ella? Y lo que era peor, ella con él.

Cuando esté llena, entra y solo relájate, te traeré una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

Salió sin mirar atrás, un par de domesticas cambiaban las sabanas. Volvió a los 15 minutos con un Gatorade y las pastillas. Se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta del baño, se descubrió a punto de abrirla sin siquiera tocar. Aquella cotidianidad era muy buena y ventajosa para ella, él estaba cómodo y confiado y era justo lo que ella deseaba, pero darse cuenta que actuaban con más familiaridad que simples colegas de trabajo era preocupante, tenía que ser práctica y levantar un muro para proteger su corazón. Y pensó que eso sería fácil, que ilusa era.

Toc… Toc…

— Pasa y deja el escandalo —contestó él de mala gana y Francis se rio en voz baja, por lo visto cualquier cosa lo atormentaba.

— Deja de quejarte ¿Qué bebiste anoche? —se sentó en el borde de la bañera y le pasó la medicina que traía.

— No sé, muchas cosas —se tomó las pastillas. Se veía completamente relajado metido en el jacuzzi cuan largo era. Agradeció que la espuma cubriera la desnudes del asgardiano—. Tome brandi antes de salir de casa, luego champaña, escoses, ron, tequila y la cosa esa que me hiciste fumar.

Ella se echó a reír con más ganas.

— Con razón estas así, mezclaste demasiado.

— Eso no fue nada, es este cuerpo débil que ahora poseo —hablaba con tanto asco que era imposible no ofenderse.

— Yo también tengo un cuerpo débil y no estoy como tú.

— Tu tomaste mucho menos que yo —repuso odioso.

— Sí… sí, lo que tú digas —no le porfió, humano o asgardiano, cualquier hombre sentía ofendida su virilidad cuando una mujer mostraba tener más aguante que él en la bebida —Tomate todo el Gatorade, te hidratara. Cuando quieras baja a comer, mande hacer algo litgh para nuestros dolidos estómagos.

Se levantó para irse, y Loki le tomó la mano impidiéndose.

— Deberías meterte aquí conmigo— le dijo muy sensual.

Francis tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no morderse el labio con sólo la mera idea de estar desnuda con él bajo el agua cálida.

Lo que paso anoche no se repetirá, estábamos ebrios y drogados.

— ¿Y eso qué importa? —no la soltaba.

— Que si estas, ebrio y drogado no eres dueño de tus actos y cometes imprudencias que en tu sano juicio no harías.

— ¿No me besarías estando en tu sano juicio? —se mostró ofendido.

— No —sentenció severa—. Tú y yo tenemos una relación exclusivamente profesional.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Loki…

No terminó de hablar de un jalón cayó sobre él mojándose por completo. Gritó aparentando molestia. Había quedado con los pies guindando por el borde del jacuzzi así que se quitó las sandalias para no ensuciar el agua y terminó arrodillándose dentro del agua.

— ¿Te volviste loco? —recriminó y le dio la espalda.

— Sólo quería que te bañaras conmigo —habló con aparente inocencia.

— A veces te comportas como un niño —le soltó rabiosa y él se reía divertido.

Se sacó el vestido empapado, sí salía así el agua empaparía todo. Loki se mordió los labios al ver el pequeño hilo azul eléctrico que usaba Francis por ropa íntima, su mirada se deleitó recorriendo la piel húmeda hasta la espalda y consiguió la parte posterior de un brassier igual de azul que la panty, no se aguantó y con sus blancos, delgados, y largos dedos delineó el hilo.

— ¡LOKI! —gritó con sorpresa y se fue a salir pero él se arrodillo detrás de ella y la abrazó impidiendo el movimiento.

— La ropa íntima midgardiana es interesante —apoyó su mandíbula en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Francis, desde allí se asomó y vio la espuma correr por los erguidos senos, le dijo al oído con su voz ronca y deseosa Te quiero lamer por completo.

— ¡LOKI! —volvió a gritar más de susto que de sorpresa, susto de que esas palabras le hicieron vibrar el vientre— SUELTAME… DEJAME…

Comenzaron un forcejeo que en realidad era cómico pues gracias al jabón se resbalaban el uno del otro, entre manoteos y jalones ella se puso frente a él, Loki logró dominarla atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo. Por fin Francis dejo de batuquearse y lo miró directo a los ojos; ambos respiraban fuertemente gracias a la lucha y sentir esa respiración sobre los labios del otro los excitó mucho más a los dos.

Francesca podía sentir sobre su vientre la perfecta hombría de él, y no podía creer que fuese tan grande y gruesa, deseo poder saborearlo pero no debía y lo sabía.

— Déjame ir —exigió altanera.

— Sólo si me besas —fue provocador.

— Te vendes barato —dijo ofensiva—. Te pagare —dijo despectiva.

La doctora chocó sus labios contra los de él y enseguida le conquistó la boca con su lengua; aquello estremeció a Loki al punto que aflojó el fuerte abrazo con el que la apresaba. Mcgreen quería ser ofensiva con ese beso, demostrarle que no sentía nada por él, un nuevo error que cometía pues al sentir la pasional respuesta de él a sus labios la fachada de frialdad se le cayó y comenzó a disfrutar ese beso más de lo que había disfrutado en la noche.

Lo abrazó por el cuello mientras sus lenguas danzaban exigiendo más del otro. Loki deslizó sus pulgares por el borde del bikini para luego asirse de las nalgas con ambas manos, tal fue el agarre que Francis dio un respingó y jadeo entre los labios de él. Sólo él la hacía descontrolarse de esa manera, era como si desconectara su cerebro de su cuerpo perdiendo por completo la racionalidad que la caracterizaba. Arrabiatada de pasión lo hizo sentarse sobre sus talones y se le sentó ahorcajada encima, deseaba tenerlo, poseerlo, dominarlo, descifrarlo.

Loki estaba disfrutando del momento a más no poder, ella era un reto, uno que estaba encantado de afrontar, la deseaba y la tomaría; estaba seguro que ella también lo deseaba, no entendía su negativa, ambos eran adultos y capaces de pasarla bien sin complicaciones sentimentales, de hecho él nunca había sufrido de esas complicaciones, por eso Sif lo odiaba tanto, porque ella si lo había amado cuando eran adolescentes, pero él apenas y sentía aprecio por ella.

El brassier se desabrochó y perder la presión que esa liga ejercía sobre su cuerpo encendió su cerebro _‹‹¿Qué estoy haciendo? Soy más fuerte que esto››_ se cuestionó y rompió con el beso.

Espero a que Loki abriera los ojos, pues se tardó un par de segundos más de la cuenta en espabilar.

— Espero estés complacido, pues esto no se repetirá —le espetó amarga rompiendo con el ensueño del sublime momento.

Se levantó y tomó la ducha de mano para sacarse el jabón.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú lo deseas, yo lo sé —optó por ser descarado.

— Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que yo deseo, es tú egocentrismo y tu complejo de superioridad lo que te hace pensar que yo te deseo como hombre —salió de la tina estilando agua, tomó una enorme toalla blanca y se envolvió en ella.

— Di lo que quieras —se acomodó plácidamente en la bañera y habló con más desenfado que antes . Soy egocentrista, megalómano etcétera; pero lo que no soy es idiota, sé cuándo una mujer me desea y tú mi querida Francesca, te mueres por mí.

Fue tan brutalmente seguro de sí mismo que Francis sintió un hueco horrible en el estómago, no había cara dura para responderle, aunque deseaba con fuerza alguna respuesta hiriente y cortante en ese momento.

Se fue del baño sin decir nada más. El viaje a Kiev le venía muy bien, necesitaba distancia de Loki y un hombre con el cual acostarse a ver si calmaba sus ansias locas por el extraterrestre.

Él podía estar todo lo seguro que le diera la gana de que ella lo deseaba, pero que se lo restregara en la cara la molesto muchísimo, jamás cedería a esos instintos, nunca la tendría, nunca le daría el gusto de acostarse con ella.

— Nunca jamás —se juró así misma.

En la tarde escuetamente le informó a Loki de su viaje, y que él debía quedarse trabajando en el laboratorio, si entre los dos se repartían las tareas por hacer, serían un equipo más efectivo. No se molestó en decirle lo increíblemente estúpido y peligroso que iba a ser esa reunión con un capo de Bratva.

A las 7 pm Francesca bajo las escaleras del PH vestida completamente de color crema. Tenía un suéter cuello tortuga y mangas largas de cachemir que se adhería como una segunda piel, un pantalón de lana recto y unas botas altas, aparte de llevar descansando sobre el brazo un enorme, peludo y hermoso abrigo de piel blanco con un gorro a juego, en contra posición el cabello castaño oscuro suelto y unos labios rojos se marcaban en medio de tanta claridad.

Loki casi jadeo cuando la vio, estaba más que hermosa, gloriosa. Se acercó a ella manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos, sabía que había actuado como un capullo inmaduro al lanzarla en la bañera junto con él, no sabía por qué actuaba así con ella, Francis lo descontrolaba y lo hacía actuar sin pensar, no era precisamente que se arrepintiera de los besos, pero sabía que su desempeño del mediodía había dejado mucho que desear de él como hombre, aún no podía creer que se comportara como un adolescente inepto.

— Que tengas buen viaje —dijo serio.

— Gracias, ya sabes, el lunes a las 8 am en el laboratorio, Bryan te invito a salir con él y Sara hoy, si gustas ir en tu celular esta su número, solo llámalo y no hables de más o pensarán que eres extraño y no queremos dar esa idea.

— Lo sé —seguía muy serio.

No dijo más y se fue a su habitación para leer algo, lo que fuese, simplemente no quería verla salir por la puerta, tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, seguro era que ese cuerpo inútil aún no se había recuperado de la resaca. Pero la verdad era que sí estaba recuperado y que esa sensación era la ansiedad por la partida de ella.

En el aeropuerto estaba Luigi junto a los 4 hombres de los cuales Francesca sólo había visto a dos alguna vez como guardaespaldas de su tocayo.

— Señorita Mcgreen —la saludó el lugarteniente con un estrechón de manos, era un hombre de 1.95 de altura, grueso, de facciones duras, ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo. Áspero como sólo un ex fuerzas especiales podía serlo.

— Un placer volver a verte Luigi —le saludó ella muy cortés y amable, estaba clara en que su vida por esos días dependería de él.

Le presentó a los hombres y para su sorpresa los dos que conocía de vista eran Vascos ex integrantes de **ETA*** y los otros dos Irlandeses ex pertenecientes a la **IRA***, lo mejor de los extreminstas europeos. Se suponía que eso la tenía que hacer sentir segura, pero jamás había estado con gente tan peligrosa y armada como estaban esos hombres. Trago grueso y puso su mejor sonrisa.

Todos abordaron el avión privado y partieron rumbo a Kiev, a donde llegarían a las 10 am aproximadamente, serían 13 horas de largo vuelo.

Se dieron las 8:30 pm y Loki comenzaba a desgastar el piso de su habitación, estar sin ella era de lo más aburrido, apenas se acababa de ir y ya la extrañaba, eso era nuevo para él, por la única persona que había sentido añoranza alguna vez era por su madre Frigga, pero el sentimiento por Francis era distinto, aunque fuese añoranza igual. El celular lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

Miró el teléfono como si fuese un objeto demoniaco, era la primera vez que esa cosa sonaba y además vibraba al mismo tiempo, era un sonido súper irritante. Casi lo lanza por la ventana, pero descubrió donde se atendía.

— ¡Alo! —respondió de mala gana.

— Hola Tom, soy Bryan —no estaba de humor para hacerse el simpático, iba a responder algo odioso cuando una voz femenina hablo— Hola Tom, soy Jessica. Te estamos llamando para saber ¿si quieres salir a cenar con nosotros? Ya que Francis está de viaje imaginamos que quieres un poco de buena compañía.

Sonrió divertido, era casi un hecho que esa mujer lo iba a meter en algún problema y él amaba ese tipo de complicaciones, se sintió animado.

— Hola Jessica, me encantaría.

— Perfecto, pasamos por ti en 20 minutos ¿Está bien, para ti?

— Estaré listo.

Loki pensó que el "pasamos por ti" incluía a Bryan y Sara, pero solo Jessica llegó por él conduciendo un hermoso BMW negro. Hablaron amenamente de cosas efímeras de camino al restaurante, a él seguía sin gustarle las conversaciones triviales pero sabía ser encantador como nadie.

Una vez llegaron al restaurante Sara y Bryan estaban esperándolos, se sentaron en el lujoso lugar y Jessica deslizó su mano con disimulo por el muslo de quien ella creía se llamaba Tom. Loki sonrió perverso y la miró desafiante, la chica se ruborizo en el acto.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarla llegar a su objetivo hasta que la voz de Francesca retumbo en su cabeza "_En serio Loki, prométeme que sin importar lo que ella haga, no te iras a la cama con ella. La odio y si logra estar contigo me molestará con eso el resto de mi vida."_ No era precisamente que él respetara siempre sus promesas, pero no quería fastidiarla con Francis innecesariamente.

Le tomó la mano con la suya a dos centímetros de su entrepierna y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, así la calmaría y ella no insistiría más. Loki no deseaba fastidiarla pero tampoco era de hierro y estaba deseoso gracias a los fallidos encuentros con Francesca.

La cena transcurrió amena y entretenida, y la 1 am se dio casi sin percibirlas. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. Tom montó junto a Jessica en el flamante auto BMW y apenas arrancó volvió a ponerle la mano en la pierna del asgardiano. Tanto para él como para Thor no había nada mejor que una mujer fácil sin importar de qué reino viniera.

Se mordió los labios y decidió que jugaría un poco. Se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y se volteó hacia ella, sin mediar palabra le comenzó a besar el cuello y esta vez fue su mano la que recorrió el muslo de ella.

Jessica jadeo al instante. Lo deseaba y no solo porque era el juguete nuevo de Francis, lo deseaba porque era un hombre atractivo y misterioso, que tras ese rostro de niño bueno algo oscuro ocultaba. Sintió como la mano de él se metió bajo la falta de su vestido y que sin miramientos hizo a un lado la tela de la ropa íntima.

La joven se giró a mirarlo completamente impresionada de su atrevimiento y en ese momento la penetro con sus dedos. Jessica se sobresaltó y volvió la vista a la vía.

Tom se volvió a morder los labios, no se había dado cuenta que extrañaba tanto tener a una mujer en esa situación; se deleitó al sentir como ella se humedecía al punto de desparramarse sobre su mano. Le besó nuevamente el cuello y la oreja, cerró los ojos y siguió moviendo sus dedos penetrándola todo lo que podía.

— Tom… —susurró tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no cerrar los ojos.

Ese hombre sabía a la perfección como estimular a una mujer, si seguía así la haría acabar mientras manejaba, bajo la velocidad y agradeció que el auto fuese automático. Miró con los ojos vidriosos por el placer un lugar donde estacionarse y poder rendirse al goce. Pero al parecer él le leyó la mente, al oído le ordenó.

— Sigue manejando —el mandato de su voz la excitó más y gimió.

Con la mano libre le masajeo un pecho y sin mucha delicadeza le pellizco el pezón. Jessica gritó pensando que se correría en el acto.

— Tienes que detenerte o dejarme estacionar —suplicó la chica.

— Sigue manejando —le volvió a ordenar.

— ¡DIOS! —gritó mientras apretaba a más no poder el volante.

— O sí, soy un jodido Dios —bajo su rostro hasta el pecho de ella y se los chupo por encima de la tela sin dejar de mover su mano ni por un instante.

Jessica por fin visualizó el edificio donde estaba viviendo él y aceleró para poder llegar antes de que ella estallara de gusto. La calle se le hacía eterna mientras luchaba contra los espasmos.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad? —le preguntó sensual, pero sin emoción, a la vez que le introducía un tercer dedo.

— ¡SÍ… SÍ… ME GUSTA MUCHÍSIMO! —no era capaz de bajar la voz o de dejar de gemir.

Por fin llegó al frente del edificio, clavó los frenos y llegó al clímax mientras lo besaba abrazándolo con ambas manos. Loki fue consciente de todos los espasmos de Jessica, sus dedos fueron muy conscientes de ellos, sonrió una vez más ladino como sólo él podía sonreír.

Estaba casi sobre ella, luego de un minuto la vio abrir los ojos, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de ellos, lágrimas de placer. Salió del interior de la chica y se lamió los dedos mirándola fijamente. Jessica jadeo una vez más y su vagina se contrajo de nuevo, si eso podía hacer con sus dedos quería averiguar lo que podía hacer con su lengua.

— … —quiso hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, aún estaba en éxtasis.

— Buenas noches Jessica. Nos vemos el lunes en el laboratorio —tomó su saco y se bajó del auto sin más.

—¿¡Qué!? —no se lo podía creer, pensó que la invitaría a subir y se lo tiraría como una salvaje en la cama de mismísima Francesca, en cambio se iba — ¡TOM! —le gritó pero él ya caminaba rumbo a la entrada del edificio llevando el saco sobre un hombro viéndose de lo más relajado y no como el hombre que le acababa de dar el orgasmo más descarado de su vida — ¡TOM… TOM! —él no se giró y lo perdió de vista cuando entró al bendito edificio.

Golpeó varias veces el volante sintiéndose muy frustrada luego de haber estado completamente satisfecha.

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA TOM HIDDLESTON! —estaba furiosa.

Loki aún en el lobby pudo escucharla gritar y eso lo hizo carcajearse, se había divertido muchísimo gracias a Jessica y su rabieta. Se miró la mano y aun la tenía llena de la humedad de ella.

¿Quién dice que no soy un Dios benévolo? se dijo así mismo en voz alta. Los migardianos no son nada conformes, le di lo que quería y se queja negó con la cabeza poniendo su mejor cara de santo para luego volver a carcajearse como un demente.

Entró en el departamento y las palabras de Francesca volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza "_En serio Loki, prométeme que sin importar lo que ella haga, no te iras a la cama con ella."_

No me fui a la cama con ella se excusó Además no hubo penetración siguió excusándose. Se miró de nuevo la mano Bueno… si hubo, pero esa no cuenta subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y siguió hablando con su conciencia ¡Igual Francesca se va a molestar!... si es que se entera sonrió triunfal una vez más.

Francis despertó luego de un cómodo sueño, aún faltaban un par de horas para llegar a Kiev, era un vuelo de 13 horas, interminable para su gusto. La azafata sirvió el desayuno.

El Señor Francesco alquilo una Suite para usted en el Premier Palace Hotel informó Luigi.

Sí, ya sabía.

Yo dormiré en la suite señorita, así lo ordenó el jefe, es por su protección.

A la doctora no le gustó para nada la idea pero solo asintió. Esas Suite eran enormes así que el guardaespaldas podía dormir en el sofá-cama de la sala sin ningún problema.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Kiev, Mcgreen espero que la llevaran directo al hotel pero en vez, el auto que la esperaba la llevó a ella y a sus hombres a la mansión de Andriy Sirko a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo visto el Ucraniano estaba afanado por hacer negocios.

Al llegar a la enorme casa, Francis se asombró de lo normal que lucía para ser el hogar de alguien de su calaña, apenas entraron vio a un par de niños correr envueltos en risas y eso la calmó.

Son mis hijos una voz retumbó desde el segundo piso para luego bajar por las escaleras.

Era un hombre de unos 38 años cuando mucho, rubio, de ojos color miel, alto y grueso como un muro.

Andriy Sirko a sus servicios soltó al detenerse frente a ella y le besó la mano.

Francesca Mcgreen respondió soltándose de él tan rápido que el besó casi quedó en el aire.

No quería que un hombre como ese la tocara ni para una cortesía como esa. Ella sabía quién era él, era un hombre que había arrasado con pueblos enteros y torturado de la peor manera a mucha gente. No es que el maniático que tenía en casa fuese un ángel de Dios, pero no se comparaba con el genocida que tenía al frente.

Luigi Landolfi, es un placer conocer a la mano derecha de Francesco Varela —saludo Sirko.

El placer es todo mío Sr. Sirko le estrechó la mano ¿Nos hizo traer por algo en especial? acabamos de viajar por 13 horas la Srta. Mcgreen debe estar cansada.

Francis se quedó en una pieza al ver lo mal educado que acababa de ser Luigi al hablarle así a su "anfitrión".

Lo sé, pero las ganas de conocerlos a ambos me han ganado, ya casi es mediodía y los quiero invitar a almorzar con mi familia.

Encantados aceptamos sonrió ella haciendo que el ambiente se alivianara.

Los 4 chicos que la acompañaban fueron llevados al área de servicio y Luigi se mantuvo con ella. Cuando el mafioso había dicho de almorzar en familia era en un sentido literal, habían unos 15 niños y adolescentes, además de papas, hermanos, tios, esposas.

No te dejes engañar, te cortaría la garganta delante de toda esta gente y nadie diría nada le susurró el lugarteniente al oído.

Luego del almuerzo los invito a dar un paseo a caballo, estaba agotada pero no decía nada.

¿Cuándo hablaremos de negocio Sr. Sirko?

Que ansiosa Srta. Mcgreen, disfrutemos de su primer día en mi ciudad y luego hablaremos de negocio.

No fue hasta después de la cena que se pudieron retirar al hotel.

¿Esto es siempre así? le pregunto a Luigi.

Sí y no, meterse en Chernóbil a buscar un mineral casi inexistente en todo el planeta es algo nuevo para Sirko, tú eres una novedad para él y pretende disfrutar de ello, además es un excéntrico.

Esto será largo se lamentó y luego se metió a bañar.

Se acostó estando muy cansada y se durmió enseguida.

Loki pasó todo el domingo como un alma en pena por todo el PH, la Sra. Clara lo había tratado de animar para que saliera a pasear pero a él no se le antojaba, solo recorrió varias veces todo él lugar.

A las 8 de la noche se internó en la biblioteca pero dudó que algo le llamase la atención de aquella colección de libros, hasta que el lomó de un libro brilló con la palabra "LONTANANZA" como estudioso que era de los 9 reinos dominaba varias lenguas migardianas, el inglés, el francés, el español, pero no dominaba el italiano, aunque al conocer el español y el francés aquello de "lontananza" le sonaba a algo lejano, como lejana estaba Francesca.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, no entendía nada, pero parecía ser poesía, así que rebusco hasta encontrar un diccionario para traducir el fragmento que había llamado su atención.

Pasó los dedos por las líneas y leyó en voz alta.

Nascosta dalla lontananza la mia speranza brilla comunque, perché so che dovunque tu sia… sei parte di me, e che qualunque perché senza risposta io troveró la forza di rimanerte accanto…

Luego leyó la traducción.

Escondiéndose a la distancia mi esperanza brilla igual, porque sé que donde quiera que estés… eres parte de mí, y que cualquiera sea el por qué sin respuesta, yo encontrare la fuerza de permanecer a tú lado…

Lontananza repitió en voz alta, le gustó la palabra que significaba distancia, lejanía Lontana di me, Francesca… Lejos de mí… suspiró.

No entendía por qué estaba tan contrariado por estar sin ella, jamás le había molestado estar solo, y ahora aquel departamento que no era nada en comparación con el palacio donde había vivido toda su vida, se le hacía enorme y silencioso, demasiado silencioso.

***Gatorade: Es una bebida isotónica, usada para rehidratar y recuperar carbohidratos.**

***Aditum: Mineral inventado por la escritora.**

***Bratva: es uno de los nombres usado ****a menudo para designar una gama de organizaciones del crimen organizado originarios de la ex****Unión Soviética****,****Rusia****y la****CEI****.**

***ETA: La actual**_**Euskadi Ta Askatasuna**_**(expresión en****euskera****traducible al****español****como «País Vasco y Libertad»), conocida por sus siglas****ETA****, es una****organización terrorista****vasca****que se proclama****independentista****,**_**abertzale**_**,****socialista****y revolucionaria.**

**IRA: ****Ejército Republicano Irlandés****(o IRA, del inglés**_**Irish Republican Army**_**) abogan por un estado soberano e independiente respecto al****Reino Unido****, conteniendo****la isla entera****de****Irlanda****, incluyendo****Irlanda del Norte****. Todos ellos dicen ser herederos del IRA original o «IRA antiguo», el "ejército" de la****República de Irlanda****, proclamada por el parlamento o**_**Dáil Éireann**_**en 1919.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR LEER…**


	7. SHIELD

_**HOLAAAAAA!**_

_**FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, espero que el Niño Jesus, San Nicolas, Santa Klaus, Babbo Natale, o como sea que lo llamen los colmen de bendiciones, salud y prosperidad esta navidad. Desde Caracas les mando Besos y Abrazos…**_

_**Como cada miércoles acá les dejo capítulo nuevo, espero les guste… como verán hemos cambiado el Rating a M, me lo recomendaron ya que tengo escenitas subidas de tono jajajaja escenas que me encanta escribir :P**_

_**Tengo algunas lectoras desaparecidas supongo que por las vacaciones, otra me han dicho que a pesar de andar de vacaciones estarán al pendiente del fic por el móvil. UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS significa muchísimo para mí. Yo tengo cubierta las fiestas, tengo capítulos adelantados para no dejarlas sin cap cada semana, ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN LEA jajajajajajaja el próximo miércoles es 25 de diciembre y el que le sigue es 1ero de Enero, por razones obvias publicare el 26 y 2.**_

_**UN BESOTE GIGANTE Y GRACIAS POR APOYARME… **_

_**Muchísimas gracias en especial a Elesak, Eve, Kairy-Hitsugaya, Vanessa Marucio, Iluna Kori Saishi, Nilda Padron, , Solovila72, Marie THD, MaryJane-In-Holland, LadyKarma21881, Linal RH, Willow, Nekiri-Chan, abrilmillet, wolfscub… un millón por sus reviews, por sus Favority y Follow, tanto este fic como a mi persona… SON MI INSPIRACIÓN…**_

**CAPITULO 7: S.H.I.E.L.D**

Corría la mañana del miércoles, habían pasado 4 días de la partida de Francesca y Loki estaba concentrado en la pantalla ultra moderna que le servía de pizarra. Retrocedió un poco para admirar el largo y complicado diagrama de flujo del Bifröst, se sintió orgulloso de su obra. Había sido el mejor estudiante de toda Asgard, todos sus tutores lo alababan y vanagloriaban por su inteligencia, su constancia y su curiosidad del saber, todos menos quien le había enseñado lo que sabía del Bifröst.

Heimdall siempre se había preocupado y favorecido más a Thor cuyo único talento era estar hiper desarrollado y ser un buscador de pleitos. De niño y adolescente se había desvivido por impresionar al guardián, por hacerlo sentir orgulloso de él como alumno, pero ningún esfuerzo rendía verdaderos frutos, en cambio la bestia de su hermano mayor que tardo un año más que él en entender la física de aquel dispositivo; hizo sentir henchido de felicidad al gran Heimdall.

Desde ese entonces pasó de ser alguien admirado por Loki a ser simplemente el portero del reino. "No era justo" ser repetía el mago en aquel entonces, ahora comprendía la verdad ¿Cómo enseñar al hijo de Laufey los secretos de Bifröst? Él tenía que saber su verdadero origen desde que Odín lo trajo de Jotunheim. Seguro que esos eran todos los recelos de Heimdall.

Se sintió enfermo por tener esos desdichados recuerdos, y sacudió la cabeza para sacarlos de su mente, tenía que seguir trabajando, hacer un puente arcoíris no era una ciencia exacta, en gran parte dependía de un feeling, de una posición estratégica, de algún evento espontaneo del cosmos que lo orientara en la dirección correcta, pero por los momentos se encargaría de sacar adelante un diagrama completo, ese era el primer paso, un paso gigante que nadie jamás había dado en un reino que no fuese Asgard.

Sintió apremio por terminarlo, había dedicado todo el lunes y parte del martes en investigar mejor a Francesca Mcgreen y Lara la eficiente computadora había resultado extremadamente eficiente, ahora sabía hasta la talla de brassier que la doctora usaba. Por primera vez entendió por qué su hermano estaba enamorado de una mortal, de alguien que no duraría más que unas cuentas décadas, de un ser inferior, de algo que era nada… pero los midgardianos podían dar sorpresas, algunos humanos sobresalían brillantemente de sus congéneres.

Francesca era maravillosamente interesante, inteligente, enigmática, había visto videos de varias conferencias que había dado y era increíble que perteneciendo a Midgard el último de los reinos en evolucionar tuviese las perspicacia, la curiosidad, la tenacidad de averiguar y confirmar ciertos hechos astronómicos que reinos muchos más avanzados aún ni siquiera se preguntaban.

Si la tal Jane Foster era la mitad de mujer que Francesca, su hermano estaría en graves problemas, ni Lady Sif con su belleza y valentía sería capaz de matar la admiración y sentimientos que Thor tendría por su humana. Claro que ese no era el caso de él, él simplemente se asombraba que un ser inferior fuese tan brillante y valiente, y bella, y sofisticada y…

— ¿Otra vez vas a entretenerte pensando en ella? —se reclamó a sí mismo.

Tenía que poseer a la astrofísica, se comenzaba a sentir obsesionado y encaprichado con ella. "Eso era todo" según él, pero una vocecita interna le seguía insistiendo con la frase ‹‹Repítelo hasta que se vuelva verdad››.

Rechazó esos pensamientos y se concentró en su trabajo, mientras estuviese entretenido en el laboratorio podía evitar con mayor eficiencia tenerla en la mente, cosa que no le pasaba por las noches.

**00000000000**

Francesca se paseaba furiosa por la suite.

— Esto resulta más complicado que la liberación de un secuestrado por la FARC*, jamás le pagaré 7 millones de dólares por este trabajo, antes me meto yo misma a buscar el Aditium.

— Cálmese señorita —pidió Luigi—, estas cosas son así.

— No le pagaré más de 2 millones, ese es un precio justo.

— Sí lo es, pero Andriy juega al desgaste, todos los soviéticos son así, les gustan los juegos mentales, ver quien se rinde primero, usted lo ha manejado muy bien hasta ahora.

— Por eso me llevó a esa asquerosa cacería de conejos, casi vomito cuando los desollaron frente a mí.

— Pero no se le notó doctora —Luigi se sorprendió de saber que eso le había dado asco, la mujer se había mantenido impávida frente a la salvajada de los hombres de Andriy.

— Esa era la idea, pero casi me desmayo de la impresión —se sentó por fin — Hoy se acaba esto, o acordamos un precio o necesito otra gente que haga el trabajo.

El italiano una vez más se sorprendió gratamente, aquella muchacha era inteligente y tenía guáramo, eso no era nada común en una señorita de alcurnia como ella.

En Kiev caía la noche y llegaba la hora de cenar con Andriy. Francis se vistió matadora para el encuentro, llevaba un traje blanco de mangas largas, ceñido por completo a su escultural cuerpo, con un escote en V moderado y sensual, por todo el lateral derecho tenía una franja de unos 12 cm de tela trasparente que dejaba ver que no portaba ningún tipo de prenda íntima, aquello hizo que se desorbitaran los ojos de los 5 guardaespaldas que la esperaban en la habitación.

— Esta bellísima, doctora —se atrevió a decir Luigi.

— Gracias, como te dije antes, esto se acaba hoy.

Llegaron al mejor restaurante de la ciudad y la guiaron hasta el área privada del mismo, no hubo hombre o mujer que no girará la cabeza para admirarla a su paso. Ella deseo que Loki estuviese allí, con él a su lado se sentía increíblemente segura, por muy peligroso que él fuese la hacía sentir así.

Además quería que la viera así de hermosa, lo extrañaba y no había dejado de pensar en él desde que había partido a Kiev, sentía curiosidad de saber cómo le estaba yendo en el laboratorio, si había comido, si Jessica le había hincado los dientes, la muy zorra. Alejó ese último pensamiento, tenía que enfocarse en la conversación que mantendría.

Al entrar en el área privada lo primero que notó es que no había ninguna otra dama allí, y todos los hombres presentes se pusieron de pie al verla.

— Mi estimada Francesca, no existe Venus más hermosa que usted, las diosas deben de envidiarla.

— Muy galante mi estimado Señor Sirko, pero algo exagerado.

— Le aseguro que no exageró ni siquiera un poco —miró a su alrededor y todos los presentes se retiraron, todos menos los hombres de Francesca—. Luigi si eres tan amable, me gustaría hablar a solas con la señorita. Pueden ordenar y beber todo lo que deseen tus chicos y tú, corre por mi cuenta.

El lugarteniente le hizo una seña y los hombres de su grupo, retiraron en el acto.

— Yo no soy un simple empleado Sr. Sirko, yo vine hacer una negociación.

— Sr. Landolfi, mis disculpas en ningún momento he deseado ofenderlo, pero esta negociación la cerrare exclusivamente con la Doctora Mcgreen, ella es la interesada directa.

Luigi iba a replicar pero Francesca intervino.

— Está bien Luigi, solo cenaremos y charlaremos de negocios —se acercó al ex fuerzas especiales y le dijo en voz baja — Estaré bien, pero no te vayas muy lejos —le regaló un pequeño beso en la mejilla como un simple gesto de simpatía.

El hombre dudó pero al final se retiró dejándolos solos, pero no se fue muy lejos, tal como le habían pedido.

— Solos al fin —dijo Andriy y ella tuvo que forzar una sonrisa.

— Espero que de aquí salgamos con un acuerdo.

— Eso es seguro querida —soltó dándole una mirada lasciva, pero eso no era algo que intimidara a Francesca.

Comieron hablando de diferentes temas poco importantes, pero a la vez se hacían sutilmente un interrogatorio mutuo. Cuando llegaron al postre el capo de Bratva hizo el primero movimiento, le coloco la mano sobre el muslo. La astrofísica sonrió y con delicadeza le quitó la mano y la dejó sobre la mesa.

— Yo no estoy en venta Andriy.

— Bajare doscientos mil dólares al precio final con tal de pasar una noche contigo —dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

— No estoy en venta y de venderme no sería tan barata —fue retadora.

— Quinientos mil.

— No.

— Ninguna mujer vale más de eso —sonó amenazante.

— Suficiente —le dijo más que seria—. He venido hasta Kiev, he aceptado sus excentricidades por días, me dijeron que trataría con los mejores y con profesionales, así que deje de faltarme el respeto y cerremos el negocio o me buscare a otro terrorista que haga lo que se le solicita sin tanta pérdida de tiempo.

Él hombre la miró sintiendo más respeto por ella, aunque siempre tenía lo que quería, ciertamente era un profesional.

— Uno no entra simplemente caminando a Chernóbil.

— El cómo no me interesa, no he venido a discutir las dificultades de la tarea que le he encomendado, sólo me interesa ¿si es capaz de hacerlo y cuanto me costará?

El hombre le sonrió complacido.

— Ahora hablas como la mujer que eres en verdad.

— Y usted sigue respondiendo con evasivas, quiero que me diga si he perdido mi tiempo o no.

— No lo ha perdido Dra. Mcgreen. Y le advierto que por el simple hecho de ser una mujer hermosa no implica que tolerare por más tiempo la rudeza de su tono.

— No tendría rudeza en mi voz, si usted no estuviese jugando conmigo —dulcifico su voz, ciertamente era inteligente y sabía hasta donde forzar la cuerda.

— La verdad es que me agrada, Francesca. Pocas mujeres tienen su temple.

— Le agradezco el halago, pero ¿cuál es su precio Sr. Sirko? Y no diga que 7 millones porque no se los pagare.

— 6 millones.

— No —no cedería hasta llegar a 2 millones como mucho.

La oferta y la demanda fueron protagonista de la noche y fijaron el precio de 2.7 millones de dólares. En unas 3 semanas o menos tendría el "Aditium" en su poder. Ella estaba consciente de las repercusiones de ese trabajo, de las dificultades, de lo complicado que sería sacarlo del país, pero también conocía a la perfección el valor del dinero, y no se lo regalaría a nadie.

— Una información que le daré gratis Francesca.

— Usted dirá.

— Francesco me pidió que investigara quien podría tener en Europa ese otro metal que tanto necesita.

Mcgreen no podía creer que su amigo Franc le hubiese dicho aquello a un extraño, le había dicho que era un secreto sumarial.

— ¿Y qué averiguó? —preguntó aparentando total normalidad cuando por dentro estaba temblando.

— Lo mismo que él, el único civil en tener ese metal es Tony Stark.

La científica respiró relativamente aliviada, lidiar con Stark no era fácil, pero ella tenía sus mañas, lo que lamentaba era que aún no volvería a Seattle, aún no volvería con Loki y eso le preocupaba. No había querido llamarlo, no deseaba que él se sintiera vigilado, pero tenía que saber cómo estaba.

**00000000000**

En Seattle, Jessica por fin fue al laboratorio donde estaba Tom, era de tarde y no lo había visto almorzar en el comedor, llevaba dos días viéndolo comer solo aunque todas las pasantes y varias doctoras hicieran malabares frente a él para llamar su atención. No podía creer que él la ignoraba olímpicamente luego de lo que había pasado el sábado, tenía el orgullo herido pero no soportaba que la ignoraran.

— Buenas tardes —saludó desde la puerta.

Loki sabía que estaba allí antes de que ella hablara, con un pequeño movimiento de mano apagó la pantalla.

— Buenas tardes —le respondió sin voltear a verla.

— Un pajarito me dijo que no fuiste almorzar hoy y te he traído algo.

Al fin se giró y la miró, ese día estaba muy linda. Vestida recatada, era la primera vez que la veía vestida así con un juego de falda y chaqueta.

— Se me ha pasado por completo ¿Qué me has traído? —se acercó sin más a ver la charola.

Jessica no podía creer su desfachatez, actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

— Es salmón ahumado, con puré de castañas y ensalada verde, pensé que te podía gustar.

— Gracias, que gentil de tu parte —se sentó a comer.

Esa chica la verdad que era empecinada, pensó que no le hablaría más nunca luego de dejarla caliente en ese auto, pero se equivocó. Coqueta la vio sentarse sobre la mesa donde estaba comiendo.

— Hay una reunión vespertina, que promete estar algo aburrida ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

No pudo evitar la sonrisa perversa, si ella era masoquista él era un sádico perfecto.

— ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

— Es algo informal, mi hermano tiene una reunión anual con algunos de sus ex compañeros de universidad y siempre me invitan, la verdad es que no quiero ir sola —tenía una expresión tan dulce y angelical que avivo más la perversión de Loki.

— Me encantaría, ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

— ¿Ya tienes auto? Pensé que estabas aún muy nuevo en la ciudad.

— Tengo el Audi de Francesca, pero si prefirieres pasas tú por mí.

— ¡Oh! por favor, vamos en tu auto, a Bryan le dará un infarto, esperó que no te importe que Francis se entere pues ira corriendo a decírselo.

— No me importa —sería su pequeña venganza por no haber llamado ni una sola vez, era inconcebible que no se preocupara por él, ni que lo extrañara cuando él estuvo a punto de botar el teléfono para no dar el paso de llamarla. Quería escuchar su voz y sabía que eso le sabría a poco.

— Nos vemos en el estacionamiento a las 3 pm.

— ¡Eso es dentro de una hora!

— Te lo dije es vespertina e informal.

La hora pasó, se fueron a la reunión y ciertamente Bryan miró con malos ojos a Loki por andar con su hermana y además en el auto de Francis. Disimuló su disgusto pues sí alguien sabía lo que hacía, esa era su amiga Mcgreen.

Jessica presentó a Tom a todo el mundo exhibiéndole como a un trofeo y eso le agrado mucho a Loki, claro que él no era un trofeo era el PREMIO MAYOR. Ella lo miraba como si fuese algo inalcanzable y eso fue lo que le agrado.

Tomaba el té de la tarde junto a los Lamp y Sara, cuando las mujeres se disculparon con la excusa de ir al tocador. Bryan no pudo aguantar más.

— No puedo creer que estés aquí pavoneándote con mi hermana cuando Francis está metida en algo tan peligroso, no me importa con cuantos guardaespaldas la mando el Sr. Varela, está arriesgando la vida por la investigación de ambos.

Loki se quedó sin entender nada, aunque comprendió a la perfección que Bryan lo creía novio de Francis.

— No sé de qué hablas —le respondió.

— ¿Cómo qué no sabes de qué hablo?

Loki solo negó con la cabeza.

— Francesca está en Kiev, Ucrania hablando con una de las mafias más peligrosas del mundo para conseguir no sé qué mierda para su investigación.

Loki se disgustó porque Bryan sabía más que él de algo que él tendría que saber primero.

— Ella se sabe cuidar sola —mintió restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¡Cuidar sola! ¿Tú perdiste la cordura?, ¿acaso no sabes qué es Bratva? Son famosos por su extrema crueldad, por ser traicioneros y por raptar mujeres las cuales vuelven adictas y luego las prostituyen.

Eso último alertó de más a Loki.

— A ella no le pasara nada, no harán ese tipo de cosas con mujeres como ella.

— Lo sé, no soy idiota —respondió Bryan—, pero eso no quiere decir que alguno de esos terroristas no quiera propasarse con Francis.

A Loki se le destrozaron los nervios y se puso de pésimo humor, no podía ser que le hubiese ocultado lo que haría, debió ir con ella. Se levantó de la mesa y se largó del lugar sin despedirse de nadie. Condujo a toda velocidad hasta estar en el PH, tenía que calmarse y ser racional pero le costaba ver con claridad, Francesca se había puesto en un peligro inminente sin que él supiera y él no estaba con ella.

Entró al departamento azotando la puerta de pura ira, la servidumbre huyó de su camino, destilaba amargura y peligro, se encerró en la biblioteca y la llamó.

En Kiev eran las 4 am cuando el celular de Francesca comenzó a sonar con mucho estruendo, se había dejado la cartera en la sala y quien estaba más cerca del aparato era Luigi que se despertó maldiciendo por el sonido.

— Alo —dijo el lugarteniente con profunda voz de sueño.

— ¿Es el teléfono de Francesca Mcgreen? —preguntó Loki.

— Sí ¿Quién habla? —soltó sin humor.

— ¿Quién llama? —sonó Francis por encima de la voz de Luigi y también sonaba dormida.

— Es para ti —le dijo el ex militar.

— Alo —atendió ella.

— Francesca… — no pudo decir nada más.

Ella estaba durmiendo con un hombre y él como un mismo imbécil respetando sus deseos de que no se acostara con Jessica cuando está casi se lo rogaba ‹‹¿¡qué diablos pasa conmigo!?››

— ¡Tom! ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien y por lo visto tú estás mejor, vuelve a dormir, quería saber si estabas viva y por lo que veo estas perfectamente, buenas noches —le colgó el teléfono.

Francesca tenía sueño, así que no le hizo caso a la ironía de su voz y regresó a dormir. Loki lanzó todo lo que había sobre el escritorio, mandó a volar una silla que estrelló contra la ventana destrozándolas, estaba iracundo ‹‹_Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil_›› se repetía mentalmente.

— ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! —estaba sudando y temblando por la rabia, respiraba agitado, descubrir que ella estaba durmiendo con un hombre lo hirió profundamente.

Se cambió de ropa y se fue a trotar, necesitaba drenar de alguna manera y torturar a alguien no estaba entre sus posibilidades por el momento. El aire frío junto al ejercicio lo hicieron recuperar su objetividad, debía dejar la pasión que sentía por esa mujer de lado, él no estaba en Midgard para copular con mujeres, estaba para crear un ejército que le sirviera o conseguir un arma que le diera ventaja, ella tenía su Cetro y estaba fabricando un Bifröst, ambas cosas le convenían y tenía que enfocarse en eso, el resto no tenía importancia, si ella estaba con alguien a él no tenía que importarle en lo más mínimo.

Se había convencido de todo aquello, pero aquella presión en el estómago lo hacía dudar de su determinación.

Trotó por 1 hora y volvió al PH. Como sí su día no fuese lo suficientemente malo, se encontró con una sorpresa en la sala.

— Señor que bueno que volvió, hay una señorita y una agente que…

— Yo me encargo Sra. Clara —dijo interrumpiendo a la mujer.

Loki vio que en la sala lo esperaba nada más y nada menos que la Agente Maria Hill, la había visto una sola vez, pero él no olvidaba un rostro, aquella era la agente que lo había perseguido al huir con Selving y Clint Barton de las instalaciones donde S.H.I.E.L.D ocultaba el Teseract.

Esa sí que era una prueba de fuego, ella también lo había visto y de seguro aún no olvidaba que Loki mató a su compañero Coulson. Llegaba la hora de saber si la transformación por la cual lo hizo pasar Francis había valido la pena.

— Dr. Tom Hiddleston, ¿en qué puedo servirla? —se presentó.

— Soy la agente Hill de la División de Logística y Aplicación de Intervenciones Estratégicas Nacionales.

— ¿¡Perdón!? —debían darle el Oscar por su actuación.

— S.H.I.E.L.D es mucho más fácil llamarlo así, yo soy Darcy Lewis, un placer —la muchacha le estrechó la mano.

— Un placer, como dije antes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? Nunca había escuchado de esta agencia nacional —tenía su mejor cara de confundido.

— Esa es la idea Dr. Hiddleston —respondió Hill — Estamos aquí buscando a la Dra. Francesca Mcgreen.

— La Dra. Mcgreen no está en el país —su voz era la personificación de la inocencia.

— Eso nos han informado, hemos tratado de localizarla pero por lo visto ha cambiado de teléfono.

La muchacha que se llamaba Darcy se mostraba inquieta y algo angustiada, Loki la miró y en el acto comenzó hablar.

— Jane ha desaparecido, Thor se la ha llevado y tampoco sé dónde está Selvig, queremos saber si Francesca sabe algo.

— Lamento escucharlo. Sé quién es Jane Foster y el Dr. Selvig… excelentes científicos, lo último que supe de ambos es que estaban en Noruega — así que Thor se había llevado a Jane a Asgard, evito reírse, estaba seguro que Odín escupiría fuego por la boca, jamás permitiría que una humana fuese Reina de Asgard; esas mujeres traían noticias interesantes.

— Por eso necesitamos hablar con Francesca, a lo mejor ella sabe dónde está Eric.

— Pues si desean llamarla — les cedió el celular con el número de Francis marcado.

La muchacha casi le arrancó la mano al tomar el celular y mientras la Agente Hill lo miraba, y él la miraba a ella, la estudiaba con detalle a ver si ella lo reconocía, pero no mostraba el mínimo gesto de saber quién era él en realidad. Le parecía increíble que un simple corte y cambió de color del cabello, lo dejaran irreconocible.

En Kiev eran las 5:30 am y Francis gruñó al ver que Tom la despertaba de nuevo.

— ¡Son las 5 y media de la mañana! Espero que sea algo importante…

— ¡FRANCESCA! — la astrofísica casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar la voz de Darcy en el teléfono de Loki.

— ¡Darcy!

— Francis te necesitamos, a Jane se la llevó Thor y nadie sabe dónde está Eric, está desaparecido y la gente de S.H.I.E.L.D está aquí —habló tan rápido que Mcgreen casi no la entendió.

— ¿¡A Jane se la llevó Thor!?

— Sí, pero ella se quiso ir con él, pero Eric está desaparecido y la gente de S. H. I. E. L. D quiere que te hagas cargo del proyecto ¿dónde andas?

Francis se espabilo más, le hubiese encantado hacerse cargo del proyecto de Foster y Selvig, pero eso sería estar con la gente de S.H.I.E.L.D. encima de ella como si fuesen piojos y detallando cada uno de sus movimientos con una lupa. No podía exponer a Loki de esa manera.

— En Ucrania, ¿Cómo que la gente de S.H.I.E.L.D está allí?

— Sí, ando con una agente, nos ordenaron venir por ti, pero tú no estás aquí además ¿Por qué no has vuelto a TromsØ?

La chiquilla de Darcy sí que hacía preguntas.

— Pásame a la agente.

Lewis muy obediente le paso el teléfono a la Agente Hill, y luego se quedó mirando a Tom.

— ¿Eres el interno de Francesca?

— No, soy un colega.

— Así que eres astrofísico.

— Correcto.

Darcy se agarró el cabello y comenzó a enroscar un mechón en su dedo índice.

— Si necesitas una interna, tengo experiencia en el cargo.

— Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió siendo simpático, algo en la chica la ponía de buen humor.

Francis y Hill se habían presentado.

— Entiendo la situación Agente Hill, pero no puedo aceptar, tengo mis propios proyectos, lamento mucho que Selvig esté desaparecido.

— Usted no entiende Dra. Mcgreen, es la agencia quien exige que usted se haga cargo, Foster nos informó que usted está al corriente de todo el proyecto.

— Estoy al corriente del proyecto y de quienes son ustedes Agente Hill, mi respuesta sigue siendo que no, no puedo, y no lo haré, en unos meses cuando termine lo que estoy haciendo ahora, podré ayudarlos con gusto — se mostró más que firme.

— La agencia no acepta un no por respuesta.

— Pues siempre hay una primera vez —repuso rotunda Francesca—, y ahora le agradecería que salga de mi casa y deje de molestar a mi colega.

La agente cerró el teléfono, aquella doctora no le ayudaría en nada, sin más que un "gracias por su colaboración" Hill se retiró llevando consigo a Darcy que al parecer se quería quedar conversando con el apuesto doctor.

Francesca sentía nauseas de la angustia esperó eternos 5 minutos y llamó a Loki.

— No digas nada, ve a la cocina y enciende la licuadora —una vez más el asgardiano cumplía órdenes sin saber el porqué de las mismas; al sentir el molesto ruido siguió hablando — Tom, mandare a unos hombres mañana para que registren la casa, los de S.H.I.E.L.D son muy mañosos, a lo mejor dejaron micrófonos o una cámara, no hagas nada sospechoso.

Loki apenas podía oírla pero comprendió todo en el acto.

— ¿Cuándo vuelves? —fue más que seco y ella lo sintió.

— No lo sé, debo ir a New York. Te explicó todo cuando nos veamos.

— No necesito tus explicaciones, solo hazme saber si conseguiste lo que fuiste a buscar —fue frío al punto de escucharse inanimado.

— Como gustes —él jamás le había hablado con semejante tonó de indiferencia y amargura, algo iba mal con Loki y tenía que averiguar qué era.

_**Espero que les gustará espero sus reviews POR FIS!**_


	8. Sorpresas Desagradables

_**HOLA A TODOS.**_

_**Espero que hayan pasado una MARAVILLOSA NAVIDAD, que el niño Jesús les haya dejado bajo su arbolito un Loki personal o en su defecto un Tom Hiddleston, que CUALQUIERA DE LOS DOS ES MUY BIEN RECIBIDO JAJAJAJAJA, yo espero que el mío me lo traigan los reyes ya que el niño Jesús no me trajo a mí Tom personal pero no pierdo la esperanza con los reyes magos jajajajaja.**_

_**Decirles que UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS RW, los adoro y me hacen súper feliz, más que se tomen la tarea de leerme y dejarme opinión en esta fecha del año que es de mucho movimiento. Este capítulo es mi regalo personal de navidad para ustedes, espero que les guste pues a mí me súper encanto escribirlo muajajajajaja.**_

_**Un besote y FELIZ AÑO 2014 A TODAS! **__**Elesak, Eve, Kairy-Hitsugaya, Vanessa Marucio, Iluna Kori Saishi, Nilda Padron, , Solovila72, Marie THD, MaryJane-In-Holland, LadyKarma21881, Linak RH, Willow, Nekiri-Chan, abrilmillet, wolfscub, Valerie Vetra Von Draven, Gaby De Hiddleston… un millón por sus reviews, por sus Favority y Follow… SON MI INSPIRACIÓN Y MOTIVACIÓN.**_

_**Pediré un deseo para este año nuevo que está por llegar "deseo que todas las nombradas acá conozcamos en persona a Tom en este año 2014, AMEN" :D**_

_**P.D. la bellísima Marie THD está preparando un bellísimo sountrack capítulo por capítulo para este fic, en la próxima entrega les dejo las canciones que me ha pasado, que están geniales y les queda súper bien a cada cap, MUCHAS GRACIAS MARIE THD.**_

**CAPÍTULO 8: SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES**

Francesca se terminó de levantar y se preparó para partir, el avión privado de su amigo Francesco Varela estaría listo para salir rumbo a New York a las 9 am, calculando la duración del vuelo y la diferencia horaria, estaría en la gran manzana a las 11 am hora local, el Jet Lag causaría estragos en ella.

Cuando Francesca pisaba el aeropuerto JFK de NY, Loki pisaba el laboratorio, pues en Seattle eran las 9 am, se veía completamente diferente esa mañana, se veía accesible y sensualmente peligroso, o así fue que lo percibieron las féminas que se lo cruzaron y le sonrieron obteniendo una picada de ojo como respuesta.

Fue directo a la oficina de Jessica y entró sin tocar la puerta. La joven estaba de pie frente al escritorio con unas carpetas en la mano, cuando lo vio no pudo reprimirse.

— Se toca antes de entrar, además no quiero verte ayer….

Loki la hizo callar con un beso, uno que la desarmó al punto que las carpetas fueron a tener al suelo, Jessica no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para rechazarlo, él le gustaba demasiado y si la besada de esa manera el plantón sería perdonado sin más.

El asgardiano rompió poco a poco con el beso o de seguir así, tendrían sexo encima del escritorio.

— Lo siento —susurró dando una disculpa no sentida.

— Okey —balbució, aún no abría los ojos, no podía, se sentía mareada de la emoción.

— ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?

La chica se relamió los labios, de todos los novios que podía envidiarle a Francesca, era justo a quien tenía entre sus brazos el que deseaba en serio y no por simple rivalidad con la escocesa. Y bendita fuese su suerte que de todos con los que intentó liarse, era Tom el único novio de Francis que le hacía caso.

— No será fácil compensarme lo de ayer — lo miró deleitándose con lo guapo que él era— Estuvo muy mal que me dejaras plantada.

— Lo sé, lo lamento, no volverá a pasar ¿Me disculpas? —Loki era el Dios de las Mentiras y con su "pico de oro" había logrado mucho en la vida, incluidas mujeres, miles de mujeres que habían caído seducidas en su cama.

— Quiero una recompensa.

— La tendrás, pensare en algo… ya lo verás —la volvió a besar con ardor, con esa pasión que su cuerpo le exigía continuamente que apagara, pero no con los labios de Jessica precisamente.

**000000000**

En Nueva York, la Dra. Mcgreen llegaba la torre Stark, subió y entró a la oficina del poderoso Tony Stark sin ser anunciada pasando por encima de una temblorosa secretaria.

— Tony sé que estas aquí, sal de tu escondite —dijo en voz alta, pues todos en la torre se lo habían negado, pero ella conocía muy bien al personaje.

El dueño de Iron Man salió de entre las sombras.

— ¡Francesca! Que grata sorpresa —se acercó y la nombrada lo sorprendió en verdad dándole un beso en la boca, con el que sintió que le llegó la lengua hasta la tráquea.

— Por los viejos tiempos —le dijo Francis al soltarlo del súper beso.

— Déjanos solos Rita, estamos bien —indicó Tony a la secretaria— ¿Qué quieres Mcgreen? Sé que esta no es una visita por cortesía —quería ir al grano, la conocía y ella no era así de espontanea para aparecer como caída del cielo en su oficina.

— Señor, los protones están a punto para la colisión, ¿desea que lo accione? —habló una voz que parecía omnipresente.

— Hola Jarvis —saludó Francis a la computadora de Stark.

— Buenos días Dra. Francesca un placer escucharla.

— El placer es todo mío Jarvis —sonrió traviesa y se mordió el labio inferior, esa es la aptitud que le gustaba a Tony en ella, así es que lo había conquistado una vez hace unos años atrás.

— No Jarvis —dispuso Tony—. Aborta la operación, la continuaremos luego —miró a la culpable de la interrupción y ella le devolvió una mirada angelical, aunque él sabía que de angelical no tenía nada, aunque fuese la dueña de un cuerpo divino, digno de adoración—. A ver querida, dime lo que quieres de _papi _—soltó la última palabra en español, estaba de buen humor.

— Te lo mostrare —puso un pentdrive sobre la mesa y en el acto se desplego una imagen en 3D de la armadura de un **chitauri**.

Tony dio un respingo, en qué rayos estaba metida su amiga para necesitar eso.

— No sé lo que es —mintió de manera burda.

— Claro que lo sabes —lo abrazó del cuello—, tienes unas 50 armaduras en tu poder, cortesía de S.H.I.E.L.D… no quiero ni imaginar por qué te las dieron, pero yo solo necesito una (1), y como sé que me quieres tanto y que eres tan esplendido conmigo, me la darás —puso cara de puchero —. Por favor.

— En otra época te hubiese dicho que sí, sin dudar, pero no puedo… además ¿¡cómo sabes todo esto!?

— Tengo mis contactos, lo sabes. Vamos Tony, sé que puedes darme una —dejo caer un beso en la mejilla del hombre, y él con delicadeza rompió con el abrazo.

— Pequeña traviesa ¿en qué andas metida?

Ella se recostó coqueta de la mesa.

— Una chica como yo tiene sus necesidades, trabajo en algo nuevo es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora.

— Nena, sabes que me encantaría ayudarte pero no puedo darte lo que pides.

— ¡Vamos Tony! Tengo una necesidad, no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir, S.H.I.E.L.D hizo bien su trabajo y nadie tiene una armadura en el mercado negro, no te estaría molestando si tuviese otra manera de conseguirlo —con su dedo índice hacía un dibujo imaginario sobre la mesa, tenía una posición sumisa.

— No me gusta decirte no, pero no puedo, la agencia…

— Tú jamás has seguido las reglas Tony —su tonó fue serio.

— Francesca, por favor —se sentó en un banco alto.

— Por favor, te lo pido yo… no me obligues hacer algo que no quiero hacer —lo miró desafiante.

— ¿Qué vas hacer? —se preocupó, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era una mujer de armas tomar.

La doctora manipulo el teclado virtual de la mesa y enseguida se proyectó un video, los gemidos de la pareja que copulaba en dicho video hicieron estruendo en la habitación.

"Sí Tony… sí… mmmhh"

"Así es que te gusta ¿verdad? Eres una niña muy mala"

Era él, Tony Stark teniendo sexo con ella, con la mismísima Francesca. El hombre se levantó de la silla como un rayo, manejo el teclado y le bajo el volumen al video.

— No te atreverías —la miró con suspicacia.

— Mira la fecha del video Tony —Stark miró la fecha y la respiración se le corto— Si no me equivoco ya estabas con Pepper cuando esto paso, fue por casualidad que coincidimos esa noche en Paris ¡mmh! La pasamos divino, me pregunto ¿cómo reaccionará tu futura esposa si ve este video?

— No es justo Francis, lo sabes —sus hermosos ojos café estaban abiertos a más no poder.

— Este video le llegará a Pepper de inmediato a su celular, si no me das lo que quiero —hablaba con amenazas directas pero su tono de voz era completamente inocente.

— Pequeña arpía traicionera —lo tenía agarrado de los cojones y lo sabía— ¿Adónde quieres que te mande la armadura? —Francis era capaz hasta de subirlo a internet, cuando estaba decidida a algo nada la frenaba y él lo sabía; eso era lo que él adoraba de ella.

— Sabía que entrarías en razón —le dio un piquito y él deseaba arrancarle la cabeza.

Le indicó la dirección, tomó su pentdrive haciendo que desapareciera el video y en ese momento las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una hermosa y flamante Pepper Potts.

— ¡Francesca! —dijo de lo más contentar por ver a su amiga— Que sorpresa tan agradable.

— Desagradable diría yo —masculló Tony.

Las mujeres se saludaron de beso y abrazo y en seguida acordaron almorzar juntas, hasta cenar juntos los 3, había un evento a donde Tony no quería ir, pero ahora que estaba Francesca, Pepper lo obligaría a ir, y claro que Tony iría tenía que vigilar a su amiga, que por los momentos se había convertido en su enemiga.

Cuando abandonaron la oficina para ir a comer, Stark le dijo a Francis sin emitir sonido "me vengare" aprovechando que Pepper veía hacía otro lugar. Mcgreen solo sonrió y le saco la lengua, Tony la quería y no se vengaría nada, la conocía lo suficiente para imaginar que estaba haciendo algo grande, algo seguramente relacionado con los alienígenas de Asgard, pero jamás de los jamases se imaginaría en la más remotas de las posibilidades que Loki era su aliado.

**0000000000**

La noche cayó en Seattle y Loki buscó a Jessica para ir a cenar juntos, dejó que ella eligiera el lugar, él no tenía idea sobre esas cosas, a duras penas Francis le había inculcado sobre uso y costumbres midgardianas y gracias a eso sabía ir solo al comedor del laboratorio y manejar el GPS del auto.

Cenaban alegremente, Jessica estaba gratamente sorprendida de que él fuese tan genial, chistoso, simpático y atento; si antes le gustaba ahora había caído enamorada, en un impulso arrimo su silla hacía él y lo besó intensamente sin importarle quien los estaba viendo en ese momento. Lo mejor del beso fue la respuesta de él.

— Quiero estar dentro de ti —le suspiró al oído y Jessica tembló, pero quiso hacerse desear, ya se le había brindado abiertamente, por lo menos por un día se haría de rogar.

— Yo quiero tenerte dentro de mí —le succionó el lóbulo de la oreja.

Loki le puso la mano sobre el muslo.

— Estas en una posición perfecta para masturbarte —se mordió los labios vilmente.

Jessica se estremeció, no aguantaría un día más, ni siquiera una hora más, lo quería, lo deseaba, y lo quería ya. Le tomó la mano he hizo que se adentrara entre sus piernas, jamás la habían masturbado en un restaurante, como nunca antes se lo habían hecho mientras manejaba, esté era un hombre único. Se mordió los labios al sentir como Tom apartaba la ropa íntima tan molesta, en ese momento decidió que no iba a ponerse más nunca pantaletas mientras él estuviese cerca de ella. Suspiró tras la primera caricia.

— Buenas noches, que casualidad verlos —Bryan había llegado con Sara y se sentaron en la mesa sin ser invitados.

Jessica miró a su hermano con ganas de asesinarlo, maldijo por elegir el restaurante favorito de ambos, lo más increíble fue ver a Eric el modelo noruego ex novio de Francis que también se sentó en la mesa.

— Hola a todos —le estiró la mano a Loki para estrechársela cómo educadamente debía hacer, y justo la derecha era la que el asgardiano tenía entre las piernas de ella, pero sin darle importancia alguna a que sus dedos estaban húmedos le estrechó la mano al recién llegado. Por lo visto Eric no le tenía resentimientos por lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Bryan.

Aquella interrupción les había arruinado la velada a ambos, no tendrían acción esa noche, si Bryan debía amarrar a la loca de su hermana a la silla para que no se fuera con quien él creía era el novio de su mejor amiga, pues eso haría.

Llegó el viernes, Loki se despertó sólo en su cama, por puro impulso se levantó y se metió en el cuarto de Francesca para lanzarse sobre la cama de ella, sonrió al sentir su olor, ese olor que solo pertenecía a ella, era cítrico y dulce a la vez, como a fresas con crema, sí, así es que le olía y le encantaba.

Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, quería abofetearse, comenzó a pensar que algo andaba mal con su cerebro, seguro que en ese cuerpo mortal su cerebro se había visto afectado, jamás en su larga vida había sentido por una mujer algo más que odio o atracción física, esa añoranza que le producía la ausencia de Francesca lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se fue a trabajar como cada mañana, ya había superado aquel momento de debilidad matutino y se sentía con fuerzas renovadas, el diagrama de flujo estaba listo, y también llevaba algo adelantado la mecánica cuántica del Bifröst, esa era una parte "jodidamente" complicada para el asgardiano, describir la diversa multiplicidad de estados que habían en el puente arcoíris era una pesadilla y llevaría mucho tiempo.

Estaba enfrascado en una de las ecuaciones matemáticas, para así obtener un estado cuántico perteneciente a la antes mencionada "multiplicidad de estados" cuando Jessica interrumpió en el laboratorio, casi gruñó al sentirla, estaba concentrado y no quería ser molestado.

— Buenos días doctor.

— Hola Jessica —respondió sin mirarla y continuó escribiendo en la pizarra de plasma.

La chica lo abrazó por la espalda y él no quiso mi bajar la mirada para ver las manos que se asían con la pretina de su pantalón.

— Estoy muy ocupado Jessica.

— Ya veo, la física cuántica no es fácil, pero exactamente ¿qué haces? Esta ecuación es algo muy complicado, jamás había visto una secuencia como esa.

Loki se detuvo, quería a alguien que entendiera del tema y pudiera ayudar a resolver sus dudas, pero ese alguien no podía ser cualquiera, Jessica no tenía que tener ni la más ligera sospecha de los planes que lo unían a Francesca. La chica era ingeniero aéreo espacial, conocía la física a la perfección podía entender cosas con solo echarle un vistazo. Apagó la pizarra y se giró abrazándola.

— No es nada importante —la besó, así se le olvidaría todo y se concentraría en él.

Lo que era un simple beso para distraerla pasó a quitarse la ropa, su ropa. Lamp lo tenía contra la pared, le había abierto casi toda la camisa y le desabrocho los pantalones; Loki estaba más que dispuesto a eso, justo era eso lo que necesitaba. Le saco la bata y le amaso a gusto los pechos, le iba a sacar la blusa pero ella no se lo permitió.

— Tengo una semana queriendo hacer esto —se fue bajando hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él.

Loki subió las cejas por la grata sorpresa. Jessica rauda le bajo los pantalones y se lo llevó hasta su boca. El asgardiano suspiró con fuerza, la sensación humedad y cálida de su boca era sublime.

La rubia estaba dándose banquete con él, era tan grande que no podía metérselo por completo en la boca y tan grueso que forzaba su mandíbula. Loki metió ambas manos entre el cabello dorado y no apartaba la vista de ella, eso excitó más a Jessica, si él quería un espectáculo visual se lo daría. Ambos estaban disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo pero la chica se tendría que esforzar, él no era de los que llegaban rápido.

Tom debió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, ella sabía lo que hacía y la corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo era prueba de su exaltación. El pulso se le aceleró al igual que la respiración, de verdad que estaba disfrutando, enredó una vez más las manos en el cabello de ella y la miró, pero sus ojos lo engañaban, ya no era rubia sino morena, los ojos azules que antes lo miraban ahora eran grises, no era Jessica sino Francesca quien lo recorría de arriba abajo con su lengua.

El pulso casi le explotó del arrebato que sintió, el corazón le brincó dentro del pecho, era Francesca, parpadeo un par de veces pensando que su mente le jugaba una broma pero no, seguía la morena estando allí. Se excitó mucho más, ella era el verdadero objeto de su deseo; olvido por completo el anterior pensamiento de que "Jessica se tenía que esforzar porque él no era de los que llegaba rápido" el hecho de ver a Francis lo aceleró al punto que estaba ya en los umbrales del placer.

Quiso aguantar y no acabar, pero le fue imposible, se derramó dentro de su boca y fue testigo de que la mujer lo bebió como si fuese néctar de los dioses, la vio relamerse los labios. Poco a poco se incorporó y lo besó, estaba duro nuevamente, no habían pasado ni 10 segundos del orgasmo cuando su erección era completa y poderosa. La sentó sobre el mesón y esta vez si la desvestiría. En pleno proceso un celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente. La mujer lo atendió.

— ¡Alo!, Adam más te vale que sea importante.

La voz, aquella voz era la de Jessica, pero ¿por qué el seguía viendo a Francis? Y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, movió la mano y un destello verde escaneó el cuerpo de la chica y la ilusión se desvaneció, Loki en el acto espero caer en el suelo agonizando de dolor, pero eso no paso ‹‹¿¡Qué rayos está pasando!?››

— Voy para allá, no toquen nada —colgó el aparato y miró a Loki con ojos tristes—, me tengo que ir, esos idiotas están a un paso de dañar un encargo de la NASA. Lo siento.

— No te preocupes Jess, seguiremos esto en la noche —respondió ido en sus pensamientos.

La ingeniero le dio pequeño beso en los labios y se marchó. Loki no se sentía diferente, tenía que hacer una prueba, algo pequeño, movió su mano y una taza que tenía allí desapareció y volvió aparecer en otro mueble, al segundo cayó de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor. Sólo por unos segundo sintió ese infierno, pero la duda le quedo, había proyectado la imagen de Francesca sobre el cuerpo de Jessica varios minutos, debería estar muriendo en el piso.

Se sentó a pensar, no hallaba una explicación lógica, Odín lo había castigado, cada vez que usaba la magia se retorcía de dolor, además sus poderes habían mermado, eso lo podía sentir, pero… pensó y pensó.

— Gracias madre —sonrió para sí mismo, había descubierto lo que estaba pasando, tenía que ser eso.

Él era un ser muy poderoso aunque no fuese realmente asgardiano, pero Odín era más poderoso al punto de desproveerlo de sus poderes y fuerza, tal como había hecho con su hermano un par de años atrás cuando lo desterró a Midgard, pero la verdad era que él no estaba desprovisto de sus poderes, los tenía disminuidos y si los usaba por castigo tenía un dolor insufrible, pero sólo eso.

Algo muy poderoso vivía dentro de él, algo que formaba parte del alma de alguien casi tan poderoso como Odín, algo que le había sido regalado cuando aún era un bebe. Se tocó el pecho a la altura del corazón, allí estaba ese pedazo de la esencia de Frigga.

Loki cuando tenía dos años enfermó por un virus letal para los gigantes de hielo e inofensivo para los asgardianos, era demasiado pequeño para luchar con la enfermedad, los sanadores no sabían tratar su cuerpo pues era un gigante, y Frigga en medio de su desesperación literalmente cortó un pedazo de su gracia y la metió dentro de él, era esa fuerza que lo salvo de la enfermedad, esa era la fuerza que se oponía al castigo que Odín le había impuesto.

Esa fuerza se había activado pasando sobre cualquier maldición y en ese momento Loki terminó de comprenderlo, fue tal brutal la comprensión de ese hecho que brincó de la silla y se pegó contra la pizarra con él pecho agitado y la respiración desbocada.

— No puede ser… no es eso, no puede ser… no tiene lógica… tiene que ver otra explicación —parecía aterrado.

Lo que Frigga había arrancado de sí para dárselo a él, era parte de su amor. Fue su amor quien lo salvo de esa enfermedad, fue ese amor lo que lo hizo sobrevivir a la caída desde el Bifröst, fue ese amor lo que lo hizo recuperar la cordura luego de las torturas que le propinó el jefe de los chitauris, luego del ataque a New York y fue amor…

— ¡NO! —gritó evitando formar el pensamiento— Yo no la amo, es ilógico, apenas la conozco, apenas llevo 11 días en Midgard —recordó las palabras de su madre ‹‹Sí existe el amor a primera vista Loki, no digas que es una tontería›› sintió nauseas.

Deseaba tanto que fuese Francesca, que pudo usar su magia sin recibir castigo, fue amor lo que hizo que proyectara su imagen, tenía que ser amor, la lujuria no era tan poderosa.

Respiró profundamente y tomó un poco de agua, se acomodó la ropa y pensó en frío, esa explicación aunque era lógica, era improbable, él no sentía amor por Francesca Mcgreen, le gustaba como mujer porque era una mujer más que deseable, la admiraba porque era una mujer inteligente y adelantada a su tiempo, pero hasta allí, no había amor, así que tenía que haber otra explicación.

Desechó todo el pensamiento inútil y continuo con su trabajo. Al medio día Jessica lo paso buscando para ir a almorzar.

— Tengo ganas de hacer una fiesta —soltó la rubia.

— El viernes pasado fue la fiesta de Bryan.

— Sí pero eso fue el viernes pasado, además quiero una fiesta alocada, tú entiendes —le pico el ojo muy picara.

Vaya que Loki entendía, solía celebrar como un vikingo junto a su hermano y sus amigos. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, una buena fiesta, beber hasta la inconciencia y tener sexo con unas cuantas mujeres al mismo tiempo, todo eso sacaría aquella idea estúpida del amor.

— Hagamos la fiesta, he tenido una semana más que horrenda y me apetece celebrar —dijo él.

— El problema es que no tengo dónde hacer la fiesta.

— En mi casa —claro que sí, se montaría una buena en el hogar de Francis, con esa travesura se vengaría de la astrofísica por no sentir nada por él, cuando él por algunos minutos pensó que podía estar enamorado de ella.

— ¿¡En el PH de Francesca?

— ¿No te gusta la idea? —Jessica sonrió tan diabólicamente que casi se le forman cachitos en la cabeza.

— Me encanta, en dos horas cuadro todo… —lo abrazó sintiéndose contenta y complacida, hacer aquello en casa de Francis era una excelente recompensa.

En la tarde Loki llamó a la casa por órdenes de Jessica y le dio la noche libre a toda la servidumbre. También le dio las llaves de acceso al departamento y dejo que ella se encargara de todo.

A las 9 de la noche salió del laboratorio y cuando llego al PH, no lo reconocía, habían unas 500 personas o más en ese lugar, la música sonaba a todo su poder, y luces de colores se arremolinaban por todo el lugar, todo el sitió era caos y destrucción, sonrió sintiéndose en ambiente. Se movió entre el berenjenal de gente que bailaba y brincaba, un par de gemelas pelirrojas pasaron junto a él, estaban divinas y mientras las veía Jessica le brincó encima.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanta —la besó como poseso. Estaba hundido en la más rotunda negación de sus sentimientos, y cuando estaba así actuaba de la manera que mejor se le daba, malvado, desconsiderado, egoísta, caótico y desastroso.

Drogas, alcohol, sexo y rock and roll, eso era lo que reinaba en el PH. Sería cerca de la media noche cuando Tom estaba sentado en un diván disfrutando de los estados alterados que proporcionaba la cocaína cuando Jessica llegó junto con las gemelas que había visto cuando entró al departamento.

— Te tengo un regalo —dijo Jessica y las chicas se sentaron a los lados de él.

En el acto le paso los brazos por los hombros y beso primero a la de la derecha y luego a la de la izquierda, eran bellísimas y exactas.

— He debido hacer algo bien, para que me des este regalo —declaró el Dios.

— Cariño, ahora es que deberás hacerlo bien —se le sentó ahorcajadas encima y lo devoró con su lengua, la cosa se puso mejor cuando en el beso no eran 2 lenguas sino 4 ya que las gemelas se habían unido a la acción.

Loki se sintió encantado, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero si sería la primera vez que lo haría poseyendo el cuerpo de un simple mortal, más le valía a ese cuerpo dar la talla con esas tres chicas.

Las tres mujeres le metían mano al mismo tiempo, y él deseo tener un par de brazos extras para tocarlas a las tres al mismo tiempo, en un momento pensó que lo harían allí mismo, y si ellas estaban dispuestas él no tenía ningún problema. Se concentró en una gemela y luego en la otra, por ultimó miró a Jessica y la tomó con fuerzas encajándola bien sobre su sexo y la volvió a colmar de besos.

Francesca estaba cansada, pero al terminar una temprana cena con Tony y Pepper, se dispuso a volar a Seattle, estaba deseosa de verlo, de saber cómo estaba Loki, de contarle lo que había hecho, de abrazarlo si era posible, lo extrañaba horrores y estaba ansiosa y feliz de llegar a casa.

El ascensor se abrió del PH y Francis no pudo creer lo que vio, un gentío bailando como loco, y algunos casi teniendo sexo sobre los muebles, cualquier cantidad de vasos y otras porquerías en el piso, todo oscuro y algunas luces de colores que daban vueltas frenéticas generando sombras tenebrosas en todos lados, la música era insoportable; soltó el bolso de mano violentamente.

Siguió caminando y vio la consola de un DJ en el medio de su sala, más gente, más sucio, algunos montados encima de los muebles bailando, otros vomitando sobre sus costosas alfombras, su cerebro no lograba procesar el desastre que tenía a su alrededor. En una esquina en el suelo vio la especie de Tablet que controlaba todos los ambientes de la casa, estaba llena liquido gomoso y con la pantalla quebrada, pero aún servía, en pocos movimientos de sus dedos hizo que todas las luces se encendieran.

Lo que vio fue peor, habían muebles arrumados unos encima de otros, paredes rayadas con spray, gente casi desnuda, el olor se hizo aún más nauseabundo. Camino hasta la consola del DJ hecha una furia y halando un montón de cables acabo con la música.

— TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DE MI CASA —gritó poseída por los demonios.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Loki metido en una orgía con tres chicas. Si ya estaba molesta al ver eso pensó que le daría un infarto de verdad.

— FUERA, YA LLAME A LA POLICIA, LARGO —volvió a gritar y la gente comenzó a salir despavorida.

Francis no tenía idea de quienes eran esas mujeres, tomó a la rubia por los cabello y la lanzó un par de metros así atrás, y lo mismo hizo con cada una de las gemelas, pero no era por celos de que estuviesen con el asgardiano, era porque lo iba a matar y ellas estorbaban.

Tomó a Loki de la camisa.

— MALDITO BASTARDO ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?

— Hola Francis —dijo como si no pasara nada.

En ese momento Jessica se repuso y se le fue encima cacheteándola, fue entonces cuando Francesca se dio cuenta que la rubia era Lamp. Comenzaron a pelearse y a gritarse cosas inentendibles, por su parte Tom solo se quedó mirando el espectáculo del día.

Un par de desconocidos se metieron en la pelea y las separaron.

— LARGATE DE MI CASA ZORRA ASQUEROSA.

— LA ÚNICA ZORRA AQUÍ ERES TU MCGREEN, TÚ QUE SOLO SABES USAR Y BOTAR.

— QUE TE LARGUES JESSICA O JURO POR DIOS QUE TE MATO.

Una de las pelirrojas tomó a Jessica y comenzó a llevarla a la salida en contra de su voluntad. Francesca se encargó de sacar de su casa hasta a la última persona, tarea en la que se tardó casi una hora, no hubo una sola habitación de la casa donde no encontrara a una pareja o varias parejas haciendo asquerosidades, y claro en su propia cama encontró un trio de chicos divirtiéndose entre sí.

Cuando pateo al último abusador, volvió corriendo a donde estaba Loki aún sentado en el diván tomando una cerveza de lo más tranquilo.

— TE VOY A MATAR —le lanzó un par de jarrones, que él esquivo sin problemas.

— Cálmate, no teniendo tú escándalo, mañana la servidumbre limpiará— ni la miraba al hablar. Por su parte Francis comenzaba a hiperventilar del disgusto.

— ERES UN MALDITO —lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas, y él se puso en pie.

— No me vuelvas a tocar o…

— ¿O qué? lo abofeteo otra vez y Loki no pudo devolverle el golpe aunque le gustaría hacerlo— Eres un mal nacido, ¿ACASO ERES UN MALDITO ADOLESCENTE QUE NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR SOLO EN CASA? ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO, ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?, ¡QUÉ CREÍAS QUE HACÍAS?, ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO ES INJUSTIFICABLE, HAS DESTROZADO MI CASA —se apoyó de la pared, en verdad se comenzó a sentir mal.

— No hay nada que no se pueda limpiar, insisto no entiendo tu mal humor, además no llamaste para avisar que vendrías.

— Eres un egoísta, malcriado, malagradecido, te debería echar a la calle, sin ropa, ni dinero, sin fuerza, ni magia, no eres nada Loki Odinson, eres una basura patética que ha sido rechazado por todos, no mereces nada de nadie, no mereces respeto —lo escupió a la cara.

Loki le iba a responder, pero Francesca llegó al límite del disgusto, se tomó de la camisa de él mirándolo con absoluto terror y luego se desmayó.


	9. Separaciones

_**HOLAAAAA A TODOS!**_

_**FELIZ AÑO 2014.**_

_**Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien y que se les cumplan todos sus deseos para este año. Yo aún no pierdo la esperanza y espero que los Reyes me traigan a Tom Hiddleston de regalo jajajaja.**_

_**Mis amores, acá les dejo este regalito de inicio de año, ustedes juzgaran si les gusta este capítulo o no, creo que es un capítulo que no le gustará a todo el mundo, pero ustedes me dirán que les parece.**_

_**UN MEGA MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A: Nilda Padron, Willow, Marie THD, MaryJana-In-Holland, Linak RH, Valerie Vetra Von Blair, Iluna Kori Saishi, , LadyKarma2188… sus reviews son lo máximo para mí.**_

_** Hay algunas perdidas por allí, pero se los perdono porque estamos en época de vacaciones, espero que vuelvan pronto jajajajaf**_

_**Les dije que les pasaría el sountrack que Marie THD está haciendo a este Fic, aquí les va:**_

_**Capítulo 1 "Get Lucky" de Daft Punk (excelente comienzo)**_

_**Capítulo 5 "S & M" de Rihanna (muajajajaja como anillo al dedo)**_

_**Capítulo 7 "Wish You Were Here" de Avril Lavigne (justa y correcta)**_

_**Capítulo 8 "I Kwen You Were Trouble" de Taylor Swift (PERFECTÍSIMA)**_

_** Los capítulos que falta luego Marie me los pasará y yo se los pasó a ustedes, me emociona esto del soundtrack nunca antes he tenido uno para mis fic. GRACIAS.**_

**CAPÍTULO 9: SEPARACIONES**

La astrofísica cayó de bruces al suelo, Loki la miró y deseo patearla aunque estuviese inconsciente, estaba disgustado, dolido, ofendido a tal punto que dio un par de pasos alejándose de ella, tenía ganas de dejarla allí tendida sin darle ningún tipo de socorro y él era capaz de eso y más.

Volteó a mirarla y la vio pálida con los labio sin color, eso lo sobresalto un poco, se arrodillo junto a ella y sintió que casi no respiraba, no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a un mortal en ese sentido, eran tan frágiles que a pesar de tener los conocimientos de un sanador, estos le eran inútiles con un midgardiano.

Estaban completamente solos en aquel lugar, la cargo en peso y bajo al lobby, su razonamiento le indicó que debía pedir ayuda. Apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor el portero del edificio los vio.

— Dra. Mcgreen ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué le paso?

— No lo sé, solo se desmayó —respondió seco Loki.

Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

— Tienes que llamar a un médico —indicó el asgardiano, no sabía lo que significaba "ambulancia". El joven portero lo miró extrañado.

— En la ambulancia viene un paramédico —contestó mientras marcaba los números.

Loki tampoco entendía lo que era un "paramédico" pero al ver la calma que esa palabra le proporcionaba al hombre que siempre estaba en la entrada del edificio, se relajó un poco. Puso a Francis sobre la silla de la recepción, le dio unas palmadas en la cara pero nada que reaccionaba.

La ambulancia llegó en solo un par de minutos, y un par de personas uniformadas lo hicieron a un lado para atender a Francesca. Loki no comprendían lo que le hacían y le dio algo de grima cuando una aguja atravesó la vena del brazo derecho de ella. Vio como la montaban en la camilla para llevársela y por puro instinto la siguió y se montó en el vehículo con la persona uniformada.

— ¿Sabe si es alérgica a algo? —preguntó la mujer que debía ser la paramédico.

— No.

Francis aún no despertaba y él se sentía mucho más mortificado de lo que pretendía estar. Cuando llegaron al hospital la vio abrir los ojos y eso lo calmó un poco, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver más, ya que desaparecieron con ella tras unas puertas a donde no lo dejaron pasar. Un hombre uniformado se le acercó.

— Debe llenar esto —le cedió una carpeta— ¿Es usted familiar de la paciente?

— No, solo un… —dudó ante cómo presentarse— un colega de trabajo —seguía profundamente molesto.

— ¿Tiene el número de algún familiar?

— No —vio que el hombre iba a volver a preguntarle por la familia, así que se adelantó— Tengo el número de una persona cercana a ella, lo llamare.

Saco el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Bryan. El joven Lamp se asustó al escuchar su móvil sonar pues eran las 2 y algo de la madrugada y una llamada a esa hora no era una buena noticia.

— ¡Tom! —contestó sabiendo quien lo llamaba gracias al identificador del teléfono.

— Necesito que vengas al hospital, Francesca se desmayó y preguntan por un familiar, pero no conozco a nadie de su familia —su tonó seguía siendo seco y sin emoción.

— Enseguida voy para allá, ¿en qué hospital están?

Loki no tenía idea, miró alrededor y vio un aviso que decía "Sala de Emergencias Sloan Memorial Hospital!

— En el Sloan Memorial Hospital.

— Llegó en 10 minutos.

Efectivamente eso fue lo que tardo el joven Lamp en aparecer, pero para Loki fueron minutos eternos, no tenía idea de cómo rellenar los documentos que le habían dado, solo sabía el nombre y la edad de Francis, y aunque podía describir a la perfección los últimos trabajos de la astrofísica, cómo vestía o comía o dormía, no sabía datos de ella como el número del seguro social, de hecho no sabía que significaba "seguro social".

Apenas vio a Bryan le paso los papeles.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —interpeló a Loki.

— No lo sé, estaba molesta y se desmayó.

— ¿Por qué estaba molesta? —sabía que Francis tenía carácter pero desmayarse por un disgusto eran palabras mayores.

— Pregúntaselo a Jessica —respondió de lo más cínico.

— ¡Puta madre! —soltó el taco sin más— ¿Qué hizo mi hermana?

Loki se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, no deseaba responder más nada, no estaba allí para darle explicaciones a nadie, Bryan iba a insistir, pero en ese momento salió un doctor.

— Familiares de Francesca Mcgreen —ambos hombres se acercaron.

— Soy su hermano —mintió Bryan— ¿Cómo está?

— Está bien, fuera de peligro, pero esta noche se quedara en observación, en estos momentos esta sedada, dormirá toda la noche.

— ¿Qué le paso? —preguntó el rubio.

— Lo poco que nos dijo fue que tuvo un gran disgusto, le dio un sincope, no es más que un desmayo por falta de oxígeno al cerebro, llegó con la presión arterial muy alta, pero ya lo controlamos. Como les dije antes, ella estará bien, esperamos por los resultados de los exámenes de sangre, pero fue solo un susto.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —murmuró Bryan respirando, y pensando en cómo se lo reclamaría a Jessica sin sufrir un sincope él mismo.

— Bueno caballeros, me retiró, tengo más pacientes por ver.

— Gracias Doctor —Bryan le dio la mano al médico, y luego Loki se la estrechó pero porque el hombre se la alargo.

El joven rubio miró como el moreno se daba la vuelta para irse.

— ¿Para dónde vas?

Loki no le respondió, solo siguió su camino estaba de pésimo humor, no quería que nadie le hablara y si alguien más le dirigía la palabra lo mataría sin importarle las consecuencias. Las duras palabras de Francesca retumbaban en su mente _"Eres un egoísta, malcriado, malagradecido, te debería echar a la calle, sin ropa, ni dinero, sin fuerza, ni magia, no eres nada Loki Odinson, eres una basura patética que ha sido rechazado por todos, no mereces nada de nadie, no mereces respeto" _tenía las palabras grabadas a fuego.

Él jamás había necesitado nada de nadie, y menos de un ser inferior como Francesca, ella no era más que una midgardiana, menos que nada para él, pero su corazón herido difería de ese pensamiento, igual se envalentonó el abrigo y siguió su camino.

Francis volvió a su casa cerca de la 1 de la tarde del domingo, Bryan la llevo y apenas llegó a la casa consiguió a todo el personal de limpieza haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por acomodar el desastre y ciertamente estaba casi a su normalidad el PH.

— Voy a matar a mi hermana —soltó Bryan al ver como lavaban las alfombras y limpiaban las paredes.

— Yo te ayudo —dijo Francis tratando de bromear y no alterarse por la imagen.

La Sra. Clara salió al encuentro.

— Mi niña ¿cómo te sientes? El Sr. Lamp llamó para decirme que estabas en el hospital.

— Todo está bien nana, solo fue un desmayó ¿Dónde está Tom? —quería verlo y aprovechar que estaba sedada aún para insultarlo un poco más.

— Llegue a las 7 am y el Dr. Hiddleston no estaba, no ha venido en todo el día.

— Ya volverá —no se preocupó de seguro estaba con la regalada de Jessica, revolcándose y burlándose de ella.

Que estúpida había sido, extrañándolo toda la semana que estuvo fuera, sintiéndose preocupada por él y no llamándolo para no hacerlo sentir acosado y resulta que estaba de lo mejor con la rubia idiota de Lamp; pudo sentir como la sangre se bombeaba con más fuerza, la alteraba sobremanera pensar en Loki y Jessica. Pero se vengaría, eso no se quedaría así, Loki la necesitaba y tendría que bailar al ritmo que ella le tocara… no podía estar más equivocada.

El lunes llegó y ni rastro del asgardiano, se fue a trabajar sintiéndose disgustada una vez más, si seguía así le saldría una ulcera sangrante por culpa del extraterrestre. Entró en su laboratorio y comenzó a revisar todo lo que había hecho Tom esa semana, el idiota no sabía cómo borrar el historial que Lara guardaba de las búsquedas y vio que él paso día y medio averiguándole la vida y viendo fotos de ella en distintos eventos, se sintió halagada del interés mostrado por él, pero se dejó de tonterías, lo único que le tenía que importar de él, eran sus adelantos en el Bifröst.

Dejo de perder el tiempo y se concentró en el Diagrama de Flujos, al pasar dos horas estudiándolo se dio cuenta que era muchísimo más complicado de lo que creía, y aun no se metía con la física cuántica que había estado desarrollando Loki. Estaba tan concentrada e ida que no se dio cuenta del pasar del tiempo, a las 4 pm su estómago sonó y se percató que debía comer algo.

Fue al cafetín a ver que pescaba, pero lo que en verdad quería desde que amaneció era ir donde Jessica y exigirle explicaciones, Loki estaba con ella, estaba segura de eso. Comió algo ligero y sus pies la llevaron a la oficina de Lamp. Tomó aire y entró sin tocar.

— Necesito saber dónde está Tom —reclamó sin más.

— Evidentemente no está aquí —no fue nada amable en su forma de hablar.

— Déjate de juegos Jessica, necesito a Tom, es mi colega y tenemos trabajo que hacer juntos, no me interesa lo que hay entre ustedes dos, que te aproveche y te atragantes con él si te da la gana.

— No sé dónde está, y sí que me he atragantado con él —dejo que la imaginación de Francis hiciera lo que quisiera con esas palabras.

— TE LO DIGO EN SERIO, LLAMALO Y DILE QUE VENGA A TRABAJAR.

Los gritos de Francis sacaron de quicio a la rubia que se levantó de su escritorio y lo golpeó.

— NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ, NI TENGO POR QUÉ SABERLO, ES UN HOMBRE ADULTO QUE HACE LO QUE SE LE ANTOJE. BUSCALO EN OTRA PARTE NO LO VEO DESDE LA FIESTA Y SAL DE MI OFICINA DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

La reacción tan violenta de Jessica fue un indicador preciso de que decía la verdad, ella no sabía nada de Loki ‹‹_¿Dónde rayos te has metido?››_ Pensó un tanto preocupada, volvió a su laboratorio para trabajar, pero no podía concentrarse como debía, a las 6 pm se fue a casa cansada y más pensativa que antes.

Le había dicho cosas horribles, pero se las merecía, había roto su promesa, se había acostado con la perra de Jessica y había destrozado su casa… sentía dudas de su proceder, en verdad lo había ofendido y lo peor es que dentro de ella aún guardaba mucha furia y más ofensas en contra de él.

A penas llegó al PH se fue a la habitación de Tom, todo estaba en perfecto orden, toda la ropa estaba allí, no faltaba nada, sabía de memoria todo lo que habían comprado, pues era imposible olvidar lo bien que se veía con cada pieza de ropa que le modelaba, y lo único que faltaba era la ropa con la que lo vio en la fiesta.

Algo propio del sexto sentido femenino le dijo que registrara los cajones y al hacerlo consiguió la cartera de él, todo estaba allí, el dinero, la las tarjetas de crédito, solo el ID, la licencia y el pasaporte faltaban ‹‹_¿qué rayos significaba eso?››_ Pensó y pensó hasta que se dio cuenta, Loki la había dejado, la abandonó.

Salió corriendo del cuarto y se frenó en seco en medio del pasillo, ¿qué se supone que haría? ¿Dónde lo buscaría? Sintió que le faltaba el aire, él no podía haberla dejado. Todo el odio, la rabia, el desencanto que sentía por Loki se esfumó en el acto ante la posibilidad de perderlo, no era solo que conseguir su objetivo dependiera en gran parte de él, con lo que le había dejado en el laboratorio ella podía hacerlo sola, se tardaría un par de años o más, pero podría descifrarlo y hacer un Bifröst.

Casi era un favor que le hubiese dejado esa información y luego se marchase, pero no; se convenció a sí misma que aún lo necesitaba para cumplir sus objetivos, ella no sentía nada por él, solo despreció y así se auto engaño Francesca.

— Piensa… piensa —se dijo en voz alta.

Y la idea brilló, Loki no se arriesgaría a dejarla sin tener idea de cómo conseguir su cetro. Hizo memoria de lo que Loki estuvo espiando sobre ella mientras estaba de viaje, comenzó a repasar mentalmente los reportajes y de repente se dio cuenta.

— ¡NORUEGA! —gritó para sí misma.

Allí es donde tenía escondido el cetro, y Loki había revisado y visto fotos de su casa en Noruega, del trabajo en la universidad de TromsØ, vio facturas de envíos a un lugar distinto que no era ni la casa, ni la universidad. Recordó la bendita nota de prensa que le había hecho el New York Times, donde decía _"tengo un refugió especial"._ Maldijo en voz baja por su antigua indiscreción. Loki era el hombre más inteligente que había conocido, ataría cabos, de seguro dedujo que el cetro estaba en Noruega, y aunque nada indicará la dirección exacta de donde estaba, tarde o temprano daría con él.

Corrió a buscar el teléfono, y se trató de calmar, tenía que pensar a quién llamaría, no podía ser de nuevo a Francesco, no quería deberle un nuevo favor. Pensó… pensó y él único que le vino a la mente, era su amigo Karl mejor conocido como "Ace", era un hacker consagrado.

— Francesca Mcgreen, ¿a qué debo el honor? —respondió irónico el hacker.

— Ace, necesito de tus servicios, para ya ¿Dónde andas?

— Yo estoy muy bien y ¿tú?

— Ace es serio, necesito de tu magia, pagare el precio, sabes que soy cumplida —su tonó sonaba desesperado.

— Solo quería que saliéramos a cenar Francis.

— Ace tienes 19 años, sabes que eso no pasara. ¿Dime si quieres el trabajo o no?

— Okey preciosa, sé que eres cumplida, y no tendré 19 años para siempre, creceré y saldrás a cenar conmigo.

— Ok hablamos de eso cuando tengas 25 ¿te parece?

— Es triste pero me aguantare —bromeó— Dime qué necesitas.

— Que hackees todo el aeropuerto, necesito saber si alguien tomó o va a tomar un vuelo a Noruega, no te limites a vuelos directos, también a cualquiera que llegué a TromsØ por medio de escala.

— Como siempre que necesitadas de mí, me impones retos, ¿A quién busco?

— A Tom Hiddleston —_‹‹no creo que haya tenido tiempo de obtener una nueva identidad, por algo se llevó el ID, la licencia y el pasaporte››_

— Bueno haré mi magia y te llamó.

— No, mantente en línea, yo esperare —estaba angustiada.

— ¡Joder! cuanto afán, ¿quién es este tipo? ¿Tú novio?

— Alguien más importante que eso —sentenció.

— Eso dice mucho y nada a la vez, te pondré en altavoz.

Eso hizo el chico, y ella hizo lo mismo con su teléfono, lo escuchaba teclear mientras se cambiaba de ropa y retocaba su maquillaje, unos 20 minutos después Ace habló.

— ¡Bingo! Tu hombre misterioso, tiene un boleto para las 11:15 pm de hoy, en primera clase por Air Canada, hace escala en Toronto de 1 hora, vuelo AC 680 y el pasajero acaba de hacer checking, así que más vale que corras, la hora para abordar es a las 10:40 pm, pero quién sabe si ya entro al DutyFree.

— Gracias Ace, mándame tus honorarios por correo.

— De inmediato lo haré —colgó la llamada.

Francis vio la hora, eran las 8 de la noche y el aeropuerto no estaba cerca, salió a la carrera del PH, se montó en el Audi y arrancó a todo lo que daba el carro. La autopista estaba con afluencia de vehículos si quería llegar tenía que ir en zigzag y tocando corneta como una loca, elevó una plegaría al cielo para santiguarse y no matarse por el camino.

Después de un rato la autopista se liberó y manejo a 180 kl/h, necesitaba llegar, se concentró todo lo que pudo en la vía, pero el corazón parecía no querer ayudar, le dolía el pecho y lágrimas empañaban su vista. No quería estar así, pero si Loki se montaba en ese avión lo perdería para siempre y no quería eso, no quería que se fuera.

Jadeó ya que las lágrimas se habían vuelto un llanto constante, no entendía por qué estaba sí, pero no podía evitarlo, solo quería verlo… aunque sea una vez más, no quería que la despedida entre ellos fuese así, si él no quería volver por lo menos no quería que se fuese disgustado con ella. Sabía que a pesar de lo que le dijo; Loki la había bajado al Lobby para pedir ayuda, se fue al hospital con ella y no la dejó hasta que supo que ella estaba bien, eso tenía valor.

Lo conocía, sabía que podía ser un maldito y sin embargo no la dejó sola en el hospital, no se fue a revolcarse con Jessica por venganza, ni le hizo ninguna maldad en cambió por su ofensa, solo se iría a recuperar algo que era suyo. Sabía que Loki podía haber incendiado su casa o borrar toda la información sobre el Bifröst pero no lo hizo, y no entendía por qué no lo había hecho. El Loki que vino a NY o que mando al destructor era capaz de eso y más, hasta de matar a la Sra. Clara por vengarse de ella, pero nada de eso había pasado.

El reloj marco las 9 de la noche.

— Aún hay tiempo… aún hay tiempo —se dijo animándose, y dio gracias que los vuelos internacionales solicitaran a los pasajeros con tantas horas de antelación.

Condujo unos 15 minutos más y por fin diviso el bendito aeropuerto, entro en él a toda velocidad y se estacionó pésimo en el área de "ESTACIONAMIENTO RÁPIDO" donde la gente solo dejaba a otra para descargar maletas, le importaba un cuerno si la multaban o le remolcaban el auto.

Se limpió las lágrimas y corrió, entró en el aeropuerto y comenzó a guiarse por los avisos buscando los mostradores de Air Canadá, odió lo enorme que era ese lugar… corría y corría sin parar, se chocó con un par de personas pero no se detuvo a pedir disculpas.

Al fin llegó a los mostradores y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor; no lo veía por ninguna parte y su corazón de estar apretujado y compungido paso a desbocarse por el miedo, tenía que encontrarlo. Se montó sobre una silla y gritó a viva voz.

— ¡LOKI! —al carajo con las apariencias, no podía tener tan mala suerte para que allí hubiese un agente de SHIELD, que supiera quien era el asgardiano— ¡LOKI! —gritó más fuerte.

Se acercó a un monitor, el vuelo ya estaba en pantalla, la puerta de abordaje era la Nro. 25 se giró y estaba por la puerta 8.

— ¡MIERDA! —se sintió frustrada.

Volvió a correr a todo lo que daban sus pies, mientras iba a toda velocidad, pensó que debía comprar un pasaje para entrar al DutyFree, pero no cargaba su pasaporte, sin eso no podía hacer nada, maldijo en voz alta no haber previsto eso.

En verdad que ese lugar era enorme, jadeaba por el esfuerzo pero no aminoró su marcha. Llegó a la puerta 25 de manera aparatosa pues casi sigue de largo. Volvió a montarse en una silla y grito nuevamente.

— ¡LOKI ODINSON!... ¡LOKI!

No lo veía por ninguna parte y los ojos se le comenzaron aguar una vez más, el corazón le latía queriendo salirse de su pecho, comenzó a sudar por los nervios, la angustia, la carrera. Se tapó la boca aguantando las ganas de sollozar, miraba a todas direcciones y no lo veía.

— Por favor Dios que no se vaya, por favor… por favor… te lo suplico Dios —no era una persona religiosa pero sí creyente. Y sí Loki, Thor, Odín y otros existan, su Dios Cristiano también tenía que existir.

Giró de nuevo hacia la derecha y vio un cabello corto y rojizo sobre salir entre la multitud.

— ¡L O K I! ¡L O K I!

Distinguió que la cabellera rojiza giró hacía su dirección, un par de hombres se movieron y lo vio, no espero ni medio segundo y volvió a correr hasta llegar a él, quería lanzársele encima, estaba tan feliz de que no se había ido, de que lo pudo encontrar. Pero su orgullo era poderoso y sabía que el abrazo no sería correspondido.

— ¡Francesca! —dijo él con sorpresa.

— Hola —le costaba respirar por todo el jaleo y la emoción. Temía que la alegría se le notase.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —su voz y sus ojos eran gélidos y distantes. Él seguía ofendido y ella debía seguir molesta, pero no podía continuar enfadada aunque lo deseara con fervor. Pero el sentimiento de repulsión que salió de él la hizo entrar en compostura.

Lo más lógico es que estuvieses aquí, revise todo lo que curioseaste con Lara, yo también sé sacar conjeturas —habló fría.

— Te felicito ¿A qué has venido? —le sonrió ladino— ¿A darme mi cetro?

— Claro que no, he venido… —la aspereza con la que hablaba estaba por irse al caño, no quería mantener la fachada de frialdad, pero no se arrastraría por él, por lo menos no mucho—, yo… bueno… es qué…

— ¿Qué? —la interpeló dominante.

— No te vayas —pidió, pero sin el "por favor" que él esperaba.

Adiós —le soltó para continuar con su camino.

Francis lo vio dar 4 largos pasos, tenía que dejarlo ir, era lo que debía hacer, era lo más inteligente de su parte, pero sólo con 4 pasos sintió como su corazón una vez más comenzaba a encogerse al punto que sintió un dolor físico en el pecho a causa de la tristeza.

— Por favor Loki —susurró, pero para él no era suficiente y siguió caminando.

Mcgreen corrió la corta distancia que los separaba y lo tomó de la solapa del sobre todo verde oscuro que llevaba.

— Por favor Loki no te vayas —pidió mirando al suelo, si lo miraba a los ojos, él se daría cuenta de la verdad de sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que eran insistentes en Loki, él continuaba frío como el hielo.j

— No tengo nada más que hacer contigo, todo quedo claro, yo no quiero nada de ti, solo quiero mi cetro.

— Loki —susurró pasando de la tristeza a la rabia— Sabes que te merecías lo que te dije.

— ¿En serio? No me digas…—le tomó las manos e hizo que se soltara de su abrigo.

— Loki estaba molesta, destrozaste mi casa —aún no lo miraba y él le tomó la barbilla para subirle la cara.

— A ti eso no te importaba —casi le escupió las palabra— Yo no soy nada para ti, solo una herramienta, y tú también eras eso para mí —la mano pasó de la barbilla a sujetarle el cuello con firmeza— He torturado y matado personas por tan solo osar mirarme de manera impropia, eres afortunada de que sienta cierto respeto por tu intelecto.

— Claro que me importa, irrespetaste mi casa, mi privacidad —a pesar de la presión en la tráquea no sentía miedo de él, sabía que no le haría daño.

— No me llamaste en toda la semana —le reclamó— es evidente que no te importaba lo que estuviese haciendo o no, te fuiste en una misión casi suicidad y no me dijiste nada, ¿tan poca cosa me crees?

Francis abrió los ojos como platos, le tomó la mano y la apartó de su cuello.

— No te llame para que no te sintieras monitoreado por mí, no te llame porque estaba dándote un voto de confianza, y ¿qué hiciste mientras yo no estaba? —su voz iba en ascenso— ¡Ah sí! destrozaste mi casa y rompiste tu promesa para revolcarte con Jessica.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Revolcarme con Jessica? Todo lo que hay en juego y a ti te preocupa tu pequeña rivalidad infantil con Jessica —con la última palabra término de acortar el poco espacio que había entre ellos, estaban peleando casi nariz con nariz.

Loki se sintió sorprendido con la "razón" por la cual no lo había llamado, jamás lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, pero igual ella no le había dicho lo peligrosa que era su campaña.

— Era importante para mí, te lo pedí…

— No me acosté con ella, si tan importante es —hablaba con muchísima ira—, en cambio tú, sí que aprovechaste tus noches en Kiev.

— ¿¡Qué!? —no entendía esa acusación.

— Estabas con un hombre la noche que llame, atendió tu teléfono, no me vengas con cuentos —retrocedió un paso, que ella en el acto avanzó ofendida de la acusación.

Si me acosté o no con alguien ese es mi problema.

Lo mismo digo, Francesca.

Esta discusión es estúpida miró al suelo buscando algo que la calmara entre los mosaicos del piso, respiró profundamente y habló con relativa calma Yo no me acosté con nadie en Kiev, quien atendió mi teléfono fue Luigi mi guardaespaldas que dormía en el sofá de la suite, atendió porque deje mi teléfono en la sala subió la vista para mirarlo Sabes que digo la verdad, puedes sentirlo. En cambió tú faltaste a tu palabra.

— No estuve con ella —dijo no dándole importancia al tema y mostrándose fastidiado.

— NO ME VEAS CARA DE ESTUPIDA —gritó perdiendo la paciencia, estaba profundamente celosa.

Loki la tomó por el brazo y camino con ella hasta una esquina despoblada.

— Que no… —ella lo interrumpió.

— No me digas que no, te vi cuando llegué al departamento, estabas con ella y un par de pelirrojas casi lo hacían sobre el sofá, además cuando hable con ella hoy prácticamente me lo dijo con todas las letras.

— No te voy a negar que de no haber llegado, iba a pasar, pero en la semana no pasó nada, no falte a mi palabra. Soy el Dios del Engaño pero por raro que parezca no suelo faltar a mi palabra aunque suene incoherente.

Quien los veía sabía en el acto que era una pelea de enamorados, pero ambos primero muertos antes de reconocer eso.

Loki respiró con tranquilidad, ella no le había mentido, lo sabía.

— Igual tenías la intención de hacerlo —repuso molesta.

— Si tú te estabas divirtiendo yo también lo haría.

— Eso es infantil.

— Dile como te dé la gana. Aclarado el punto, me voy, tengo un avión que abordar.

— ¿¡Qué!? —murmuró Francesca con los ojos desorbitado, y lo vio alejarse, no podía ser, igual se iba a ir— ¡LO SIENTO! —le gritó y él detuvo su marchar pero no volteó, ella camino hasta él y se detuvo a su espalda— Lamento lo que te dije, no creo eso de ti, solo lo hice para herirte, y lo logré, lo siento mucho.

— Me sacaste en cara todo lo que has hecho por mí, y me echaste como a un perro, un simple lo siento no bastara —estaba amargado.

La astrofísica camino alrededor del asgardiano hasta plantársele al frente y mirarlo a la cara.

— No quiero que te vayas, por favor, en verdad lo siento —quería pegarse con el martillo de Thor en la cabeza, se estaba humillando delante de Loki.

— Tienes lo que tanto querías de mí ¿por qué no quieres que me vaya?

Tenía que admitirlo delante de él, era la única manera pero sentía las palabras ahogarse en su garganta, jamás le había dicho aquello a un hombre, él espero por una respuesta pero el silencio continuo era lo único que había, fue a caminar para irse cuando Francis lo tomó de nuevo de su sobretodo deteniéndolo.

— ¡Te necesito! —admitió sin verlo a los ojos, aunque esa no era toda la verdad que albergaba su corazón.

— No es suficiente —Respondió tajante.

No había nada que ella dijera que evitara que él se fuera. Lo sabía y se sintió desesperar un poco más. Metió ambas manos por dentro de la gabardina verde oscura y se abrazó a él, no lo dejaría ir aunque tuviese que mitigar su orgullo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

— Te necesito, lo sabes, no lo puedo lograr sin ti —escondió su rostro entre la clavícula y el cuello de él, se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, no quería perderlo, no ahora y no nunca.

— No —fue la simple respuesta del Dios, sintió como el cuerpo de Francis temblaba de pies a cabezas.

— Por favor Loki, no quiero que estés solo… es peligroso, al mínimo descuido SHIELD te puede atrapar, este mundo es peligroso de maneras que tu no conoces —sonaba suplicante y tenía la voz quebrada.

— ¿Te parece que no me puedo defender solo? —él no la abraza, ni la veía, hablaba mirando al frente, tenerla así de cerca, amarrada a su cuerpo pidiéndole encarecidamente que no se fuera, era una dura prueba a su temple, sentía que podía flaquear en cualquier momento, pero su decisión estaba tomada.

— ¡Claro que puedes defenderte tu solo! —Levantó el rostro para mirarlo—, pero yo quiero protegerte, eres… —cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo. Resopló. Tenía que decírselo, si se iba, bien, pero por lo menos se lo diría. Gruñó y atropelló sus palabras—…eres tan desesperante, estoy tan molesta contigo, tan disgustada y a la vez eres adictivo, la persona más brillante que he conocido, un ser divertido y encantador como nadie, sagaz y provocador con tus palabras que no hay manera de ganarte una disputa… yo… yo… yo no quiero perderte, sé que llegará el momento en que tengas que volver a Asgard, pero no quiero, no puedo permitir que… —volvió a enterrar su cara en el cuello de él y sus manos vagaron por la espalda apretando más sus cuerpos—… que te hagan daño, no quiero que te atrapen, no quiero que te vuelvan a encarcelar… ¡Dios te odio tanto y a la vez me preocupo por ti! —las lágrimas salieron libres sin poder contenerse.

Loki se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, solo su madre y en algunas ocasiones Thor, habían tenido ese espíritu protector hacía él, y lo protegían porque lo amaban, bajó la mirada y la vio abrazada a él como quien abrazaba a un salvavidas en medio del océano. Pensó que a lo mejor, podía ser que ella… que ella sintiera… no, ella lo odiaba se lo había dicho y ese sentimiento era mutuo, aún le haría pagar por sus palabras, se sonrió para sí mismo.

— Suelo despertar esos sentimientos ambiguos —bromeó liberando un poco la tensión entre ambos, quería abrazarla, demasiado tiempo se había resistido. No podía creer que esa humana fuese capaz de hacerlo cambiar de planes con solo unas palabras, pero si lo meditaba, él estaba en ese aeropuerto por culpa de sus palabras.

— Por favor Loki, no te vayas —lo dijo con verdadero sentimiento, lloraba sin reservas.

Loki la miró de nuevo y no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla para enjuagar las lágrimas, apenas sus dedos rozaron la suave piel su temple se quebró, nadie jamás le había pedido tan fervientemente que se quedará a su lado. La abrazó con fuerza no podía dominarse más.

— Yo también te odio —musitó a su oído y Francesca sonrió sabiéndose ganadora de la contienda— Ahora llévame a comer, que tengo hambre.

Francis asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca, Loki no le daría la satisfacción de una palabra cariñosa o amable, o una disculpa por casi destruir su PH; pero nada de eso le importaba ahora, él se quedaría con ella, no necesitaba nada más.

Quiso pensar que sus dotes de actriz y de manipulación emocional habían sacado esas palabras de su boca y los actos de sus manos, pero no podía auto-engañarse de esa manera. Ella sentía algo por él, algo más que odio... amor.

_**HOLA!**_

_**WOW! Bueno Francesca creo que se ha humillado total y completamente, pero era la única manera de hacer que él se quedará, con todo y eso no le dijo que lo ama, ella misma no puede con esa verdad. Por su parte Loki es muy duro, está acostumbrado a cargar con sentimientos muy fuertes, y a pesar de que también siente amor por ella, puede pasar por encima de ese sentimiento, por lo menos en este momento del aeropuerto, a futuro no creo que el mago sea tan duro. **_

_**Espero sus comentarios, buenos y malos.**_

_** BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**_


	10. Pijamas

_**Hola mis amores,**_

_**Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo y ya nos regularizamos con la publicación cada miércoles.**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY ESPECIAL Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, la bella Marie THD (eres la mejor con la música) ha hecho un sountrack perfecto para este capítulo, son dos canciones;**_

_**1.-"What Can I Do" de The Corrs (para el inicio)**_

_**2.- "Stay" de Rihanna Ft. Mikky Ekko (para el vestier)**_

_**Hay un video de Tom leyendo un poema titulado "May I Feel Said He" escrito por E.E. Cummings, escúchenlo pues así es la voz del Loki que vive en mi cabeza.**_

_WOW! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, han sido tantos y todos con los mejores comentarios, como siempre me hacen muy feliz. Dar gracias en especial a: Valerie Vetra Von Blair, LadyKarma2188, Elesak, Linak RH, Nilda Padron, MaryJane-In-Holland, Willoe, Eve, Iluna Kori Saishi, Marie THD, Jeannie25._

_Como saben siempre respondo a todos mis reviews pero hay lindas personas que solo por acá les puedo responder._

_**Eve; **__VOLVISTEEEE! Que felicidad, jajaja no tienes que pedir disculpas mi bella, me imagine que fue por las vacaciones tu ausencia, pero ya estás de vuelta que es lo importante. Wow! Que lindas palabras me has sonrojado, gracias :D espero ansiosa tus otros rw porque son geniales. Besotes_

_**Willow; **__muchísimas gracias nena, me encanta que te encante. Sí yo también pensé que no lo alcanzaría y me canse de correr junto a Francis jajajaja. Besote._

_**Jeannie25; **__si te entiendo :p somos dos que amamos a este Loki, un besote y un súper abrazo desde Caracas hasta Perú, gracias por el apoyo._

**CAPÍTULO 10: PIJAMAS**

En Asgard, Odín y Heimdal miraban a Midgard desde el Bifröst, como Loki y Francesca salían del aeropuerto, él aparentemente tranquilo y ella con los ojos aún aguados pero sonreída.

— Ella lo ama, mi señor. De eso no hay duda —habló Heimdal.

— El amor de una mortal cambio a Thor para convertirlo en un mejor hombre, el problema es que no sé si hará lo mismo con Loki.

— Pues —Heimdal sonrió mirando a su Rey—, esta mortal es diferente, tan diferente como lo es Jane Foster ¿me permite hablar con franqueza, mi señor? —Odín asintió— Francesca es diferente a cualquier otra mujer con la que haya visto a Loki, no es sumisa, ni dócil, mucho menos manipulable, así son las mujeres que él prefiere, pero esta mortal por el contrario es voluntariosa y ha logrado que él haga lo que ella desea.

— Cierto, pero también es ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos como lo es él, es una mujer fría y calculadora, dudo que logre un cambio positivo en Loki, además se acerca a pasos agigantados a su objetivo, eso no lo podemos permitir —Odín estaba más que serio.

— Cierto, pero a pesar de lo cerca, siguen estando muy lejos —la voz de Frigga los sorprendió a ambos—, y no la creo tan fría y calculadora, de ser así lo hubiese dejado ir, ya tiene lo que quería de él.

El rey de Asgard sonrió al ver a su esposa y la tomó de la mano.

— Mi reina, siempre tan astuta y observadora —la dama le sonrió—. Aunque temó que tus sentimientos hacia Loki nublan tu agudeza, esa mortal es tan determinada y terca como él, y te aseguro que más temprano que tarde conseguirán construir un puente arcoíris y no lo permitiré.

— Mi agudeza no se ve nublada por las lágrimas que derramo, por el contrario mis sentimientos me dejan ver el panorama completo. Aún no actúes esposo mío, espera un poco más.

Odín se giró contrariado, siempre le había sido difícil negarle algo a su adorada esposa, además en su corazón albergaba una gota de esperanza. Esperanza de que el amor de esa mortal le diera cierto sosiego al corazón partido del menor de sus hijos.

— Sólo por unos días —no dijo más y se retiró.

**000000000000**

**Habían pasado cinco días **y las cosas habían vuelto a una relativa normalidad, para tristeza de Francis la desconfianza entre ella y Loki volvió a crecer, el terreno que había ganado anteriormente ahora estaba perdido, él estaba a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

Lo peor para la doctora fue descubrir en ese tiempo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y era simplemente imposible seguir negándoselo, aunque luchaba contra ese sentimiento a capa y espada, él no le correspondía y de hacerlo jamás le pertenecería, eran de mundos distintos, así de sencillo, y cada vez que su mente la llevaba a ese lugar oscuro, le repetía "él jamás será tuyo" el corazón se le hacía añicos.

En el laboratorio su mente se hallaba en ese "lugar oscuro" y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar al ver borrosas las letras en la computadora, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas una vez más, pero no derramó ni una sola. Se levantó y ocultando el rostro llegó al baño, se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil, tan tonta, le provocaba golpearse contra la pared.

— Toda la vida siendo una cazadora ¿para qué? —se preguntó al espejo— ¿En serio Francesca? ahora que eres una mujer adulta, centrada ¿vas a terminar siendo una presa? —Salpicó agua al espejo sintiéndose cansada de discutir consigo misma, nada lograba con eso, el bastardo corazón se gobernaba solo y no había discusión que lo hiciera entrar en razón.

Salió del baño y lo miró, estaba concentrado mirando por el microscopio la aleación de minerales que había hecho, estaba tan increíblemente guapo esa tarde que suspiró sin poder evitarlo, miró la pared que estaba junto a ella y medito seriamente en estrellar su cabeza allí.

— Ven a ver —invitó Loki—, es perfecta, creo que lo he conseguido.

— A ver —quería dormir, jamás había mantenido dentro de ella semejante lucha de sentimientos, era algo agotador, sobre todo porque siempre estaba junto a él.

El asgardiano se apartó un poco y ella se asomó al ojo del microscopio.

— He logrado que sea hermética —le dijo Loki cerca del oído y sentir su cálido aliento la estremeció—. Me dio guerra la porosidad esté es el procedimiento número 16 —Francesca se retiró del aparato molesta, él seguía hablándole al oído.

— Un poco de espacio personal, por favor —no soportaba tenerlo tan próximo a ella, y en el acto lo alejaba casi ladrándole.

Pero lo insoportable era la reacción de su cuerpo al tenerlo cerca, se erizaba de pies a cabeza y era consciente que la temperatura le subía un par de grados. Sin contar que todo estaba a flor de piel, cada roce de la blusa o la falda lo sentía estimulante y si Loki la rozaba sin querer era como una quemadura, la zona que le tocara quedaba en llamas por minutos enteros, era llanamente insoportable.

El mago se apartó, ella lo tenía confundido a más no poder, luego de prácticamente suplicarle que no se fuera, parecía que ella no soportaba su presencia, cada vez que le hablaba Francesca le respondía seca o de mala gana y si se acercaba lo miraba casi con odio. Que idiota se sentía cuando pensó que Francis sentía algo por él ‹‹_estúpido, idiota, infeliz_›› se repetía una y otra vez.

Él… el mismísimo Dios del Engaño y las mentiras, de las travesuras y los trucos; timado por una simple mortal, tenía que reconocer que la chica era una artista de la mentira, en el aeropuerto lo engaño por completo, Loki podía jurar que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero apenas volvieron a la casa esa noche la doctora comenzó a cambiar.

Lo más insólito para el mago era que albergaba sentimientos por ella, y cada día esos sentimientos eran más fuertes, se negaba a ellos y se negaría siempre por el sencillo hecho que Francis no era más que un suspiro en su larga vida, y ni hablar que era una midgardiana, un ser inferior aunque fuese una de las personas más inteligentes que hubiese conocido.

Y allí estaba ella parada junto a él, mirando por el bendito microscopio. Estaba fabulosa con esa blusa roja y la falda tipo tubo de color marfil, no había curva que no se le marcase con ese atuendo. La detallo por enésima vez en el día. El cabello espeso, lacio, brillante y castaño oscuro lo llevaba suelto, le encantaba el cabello de esa mujer y tuvo que hacer fuerza de su auto control para no acariciárselo.

Francesca se irguió y lo miró, Loki sabía que ella le estaba hablando porque los maravillosos labios carnosos y sensuales pintados de rojo sangre se movían, pero él no escuchaba una sola palabra, estaba enfocado en sus labios, esos labios que quería volver a besar una vez más, esos labios que quería morder hasta hacerlos sangrar.

— ¡LOKI! —gritó la doctora sacándolo de su ensoñación —¿Me estas escuchando?

— No, estaba pensando en algo más importante —respondió altivo como era su costumbre. Ella le sonrió de medio lado irónica.

— Seguro en alguna estupidez —repicó más que chocante—. Te decía que no escribiste el procedimiento para dar con esta aleación, Lara es lo más avanzado que hay en Inteligencia Artificial, pero adivina aún no es. Tienes que cargar el procedimiento para que ella haga el resto.

Así habían sido las conversaciones entre ellos durante toda la semana, hostiles era una palabra bastante suave para describirlas. Lo único que podía agradecer Mcgreen era que en esa semana no había visto a Jessica, por lo visto Lamp sentía algo de amor propio y no había ido a arrastrarse por Loki.

Otra historia era Bryan que había aparecido un par de veces para invitarla a almorzar a ella y a Loki, esos dos almuerzos eran lo mejor de su semana, Loki se había comportado encantador en presencia de Bryan y Sara, ella misma se había relajo con sus amigos.

El timbre del celular, la saco de sus recuerdos.

— Hola Bryan.

— Hola cariño, es viernes ¿qué planes tienes para esta noche? —Francis bufó mirando todo al su alrededor.

— Trabajar, hay mucho por hacer y vamos con algo de retraso —Loki se giró a mirarla desafiante, él no llevaba nada retrasado.

— Lástima, si se animan estaremos en la marina, Jacob Evans dará una fiesta en su yate, supongo que recibiste la invitación —a la científica se le había olvidado por completo esa fiesta, miró su escritorio y allí estaba el sobre con la tarjeta de invitación.

— Sí, pero no creo que vayamos, es una lástima, nadie da mejores fiestas que los Evans.

— Bueno no te hago perder más el tiempo, si te animas avísame.

— Seguro, un beso Bryan —se despidió.

Loki no hizo alusión a la conversación no deseaba participar en otra fiesta humana, ya había tenido suficiente de fiestas. Trabajaron sin parar, Loki en la aleación y Francis en la física cuántica, casi era un afrodisiaco verla resolver las complicadas ecuaciones, se sentía seducido por la inteligencia de ella.

A las doce de la noche salieron del laboratorio, estaban cansados pero satisfechos con el trabajo de ese día, de hecho ambos sonreían y platicaban afablemente de los avances realizados, era la primera vez en esa semana que se comportaban con cierta amabilidad. Entraron en el PH riendo un poco, Francis como siempre lo primero que hacía era sacarse los tacones altos y sentir libres sus pies.

— Francesca ¿eres tú? —aquella voz la sorprendió, corrió hasta la sala contigua y allí la vio.

— ¡Mama! —gritó la joven echándose a los brazos de su madre, cuanta falta le había hecho en todo ese tiempo, su madre le llenó de besos el rostro y la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos.

Loki observaba desde el arco la dulce escena que lo hizo pensar en su madre Frigga, cuanto le hubiese gustado abrazarla en ese momento. Fue una grata sorpresa notar que Francesca era exacta a su madre solo que la doctora era algo más alta que la Sra. Mcgreen, aunque no pudo evitar el pensamiento de ‹‹_¿y esta mujer qué hace aquí? Sólo será un estorbo y una nueva distracción_››

— Y tú debes ser Tom Hiddleston —dijo la mama de Francis aun abrazando a su hija. Francis se irguió se había olvidado por completo de Loki pero lo que no proceso era ¿cómo su mama sabía el nombre de él? rompió con el abrazo.

— El mismo, es un placer conocerla —le tomó la mano y se la besó, la Sra. Mcgreen sonrió complacida.

La científica los introdujo formalmente.

— Tom, te presento a mi madre, la Sra. Rafaela Meara de Mcgreen. Madre él es el Dr. Tom Hiddleston es mi…

—Novio, ya lo sé —interrumpió a su hija.

Francis se quedó de piedra.

— Madre… ¿¡Cómo dijiste!? —no entendía nada.

— ¡Oh Francis! No me lo vayas a negar, están viviendo juntos y no me habías dicho nada, eso no se hace.

Tanto Loki como la científica seguían sin entender.

— ¿Quién te dijo? —balbuceó.

— Cené con Alexandra Lamp y su hijo Bryan, imagina mi sorpresa cuando me preguntaron si conocía a Tom, más aún cuando me dijeron que vivían juntos y tu padre y yo sin saber nada —para nada hablaba en son de reclamo, sabía que su hija era adulta y se sentía agradecida de que encontrara a alguien.

Francesca miró a Loki sin poder cerrar la boca de la impresión, quería desmentirlo pero que él fuese su pareja era la mejor explicación al hecho de que él vivía allí, su madre la conocía era celosa con su espacio personal y sí es fuese tan solo un colega de trabajo Francis jamás lo hubiese invitado quedarse en su casa, claro, estaba la verdad que Loki era un ser avanzado de otro planeta, que había tratado de gobernar la tierra y había acabado con un buen pedazo de NY matando a un montón de gente, pero ahora estaba allí ayudándola a construir un arma mortal y por ende lo tenía en su casa, ¡no! definitivamente la verdad no era una opción.

— Francis y yo planeábamos ir a Escocia para una presentación formal —Loki salió al paso con una mentira, pues la doctora se había quedado muda. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y el gesto la saco del estupor.

— Lamento no haberte contado antes mama —su voz sonó temblorosa.

— No te preocupes, quien se infartará será tu padre cuando se entere, aún te ve como a su niñita —¡Su padre! Aquello sí que se le había ido de las manos, ni en un millón de años se imaginó que su familia conocería al Dios del Fuego—. Bryan me ha hablado muy bien de ti Tom, y es la primera vez que se expresa de manera positiva de un novio de Francesca, en verdad debes ser un hombre estupendo.

— El mejor —respondió Francis sonriendo forzosamente, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Loki, ahora se sentía con el agua al cuello, era la primera vez en su vida que una mentira se le escapaba de las manos y se le hacía tan grande y pesada de mantener. Su vida se había vuelto un caos.

— También me dijeron que eres astrofísico.

— Así es madame— Francis lo miró, Loki era el mejor mentiroso encantador que había conocido en su vida.

— Me alegra, normalmente los colegas de mi hija no son hombres guapos como tú, siempre son mayores, bajitos, gordo y calvos.

— ¡Mama! —recriminó, sintiéndose avergonzada— Voy a la cocina, no hemos cenado, veré que nos dejó Clara para comer.

Se separó de Tom y lo miró significativamente, esperando que su mirada le dijera lo importante que era para ella su madre, así que mejor que no la fastidiara. De camino a la cocina se consiguió con Clara y le pidió que mudara todas las cosas de Tom para su habitación y que le calentaran la cena. No se preocupó por su nana, ella era la persona más discreta que había conocido, además era una tumba para los secretos. Volvió a la carrera.

— ¡Mama! —casi grito— No me has dicho aún ¿Qué haces en Seattle?

— ¡Por Dios Francesca! El lunes es la gala de beneficencia anual, es la gala más importante que tiene la fundación Mcgreen y tú lo olvidas.

— Lo siento madre, el trabajo me ha tenido absorta —se sentó junto a Loki en el sofá y él le volvió a pasar el brazo por los hombros, aunque sabía que sólo estaban fingiendo se sentía demasiado bien estar tan cerca de él, sin pensarlo recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Loki.

— No creo que sólo el trabajo te tenga distraída —la indirecta fue clara y fuerte. Su madre percibía perfectamente la tensión sexual que había entre ambos, de hecho la tensión inundaba por completo toda la sala, hasta sintió el impulso de retirarse para dejarlos solos, pero extrañaba demasiado a su hija para proceder de manera tan discreta.

— ¡Mama! —recriminó una vez más la muchacha.

— No he dicho nada —se defendió.

Por su parte Loki no sabía cómo tomar la presencia de la Sra. Mcgreen, no creía que esta nueva distracción le hiciera bien a su trabajo con Francis, además eso de una "gala de beneficencia" sonaba a fiesta y estaba harto de las fiestas, lo único que sí le gustaba de la situación era tener a Francesca recostada sobre su hombro, el olor a rosas que emanaba su cabello le llegaba a la nariz, no quiso evitar la caricia que le nació naturalmente, le pasó los dedos suavemente por el brazo y sintió como la dorada piel de ella se erizo al contacto. De hecho la sintió tensarse, pensó que se levantaría pero la científica se volvió a relajar y a él se le pintó una sonrisa en la cara, quizás sólo se relajó para seguir la farsa pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que ella se estremeció con su contacto.

Pasaron al comedor y cenaron algo ligero mientras conversaban amenamente, así Loki se enteraba algo más de los preparativos de la "gala". Rondaban la 1:30 am cuando Rafaela se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación, una vez solos en el comedor Francesca respiró fuertemente como si todo el tiempo que había pasado en compañía de su madre hubiese aguantado la respiración.

— Odiosa Gala, la había olvidado por completo —por fin habló.

— ¿Es algo de lo que me deba preocupar? —preguntó el asgardiano.

— No para nada, es sólo una cena de gala, sonreír y tomarse fotos.

— Mejor vamos a dormir —se levantó y le sujeto la silla para que ella se levantara, siempre tenía unos modales exquisitos, un caballero de los que ya no existían.

— Sí mejor vamos a dormir, ¿No sé de dónde saco Bryan que somos una pareja? —la pregunta fue más para sí misma que para Loki, mientras caminaban al piso superior.

— Yo le dije a Jessica que tú y yo estábamos juntos pensando que eso la haría retroceder en sus intenciones, pero creo que en realidad la motivo —jamás en la vida pensó que esa mentira llegaría tan lejos. Normalmente las mentiras tienen patas cortas.

— ¡Hmm! Dudo que ella le haya dicho algo de eso a su hermano o a su madre, supongo que Bryan lo asumió ya que vivimos juntos y siempre andamos juntos —terminaron de subir las escaleras, vio a Loki encaminarse hacia las habitaciones y lo siguió.

— Pues la Sra. Lamp no debería tener un buen reporte mío —Aseguró.

—¿¡Por qué!? —se paró en seco.

— Me descubrió besándome con Jessica, en el balcón de su recamará —a Francis casi se le salen los ojos de la cara—. La verdad es que Jessica me besaba a mí, se me echo encima.

— Y tú tan indefenso, ¿verdad? —quería matarlo.

— ¡Oye! No suelo rechazar a las mujeres bellas y fáciles y sin embargo lo hice, la rechacé y fue cuando le dije que tú y yo teníamos una relación —ella lo miró a los ojos e instintivamente sabía que le decía la verdad, no pudo evitar sonreír, solo de imaginarse la escena era feliz "Loki rechazando a Jessica" era maravilloso—. ¿Te hace feliz verdad?

— Sí, algo.

— Me alegro, deberías premiarme por mi buen comportamiento —bromeó, ella soltó la carcajada.

— ¿Acaso eres un perro? —le respondió divertida.

De un movimiento Loki la aprisionó contra la puerta de la habitación, Francis se sorprendió por lo rápido del gesto, lo miró impactada y fue consiente de cada pulgada de presión que ejercía su cuerpo sobre ella, del pecho que se ensanchaba al momento de respirar, del calor que emanaba de su ser y sobre todo de la mano que la tomaba por la cintura. Loki bajó y ladeo el rostro, respiró sobre su cuello y el cuerpo de Francesca se tensó en el acto. Un cosquilleó la recorrió de ida y vuelta, se sintió perdida por un instante; era una tortura tenerlo tan cerca, en un jadeó él le dijo al oído.

— No, pero puedo morder si quiero —era travieso y provocador, rodó su rostro hasta estar nariz con nariz.

Francis trato de hablar pero solo exhalo, por instinto de supervivencia una mano tomó el pomo de la puerta abriéndola; casi se cae de bruces al abrirla, pero el sacudón la hizo volver aterrizar en el planeta. La doctora aclaró su garganta para hablar.

— Mientras mi madre este aquí, dormiremos en mi habitación, de seguro ya pasaron tus cosas a mi vestier —corrió para encerrarse en el baño.

Se lavó el rostro con agua helada y eso la calmó un poco, el problema era que el cuerpo entero le ardía, tenía tantas ansias de él que si en ese momento Loki le robaba un beso se correría de placer. El vientre le quemaba y el deseo que sentía la consumía. Respiró varias bocanadas de aire.

— Tu puedes hacer esto, así que relájate —salió del baño y se fue al vestier donde estaba Loki.

— No sé dónde están mis pijamas —aquel dialogo tan normal por parte de él la tranquilizó y rompió un poco con toda esa tensión.

— En los cajones de allá, supongo —le señaló los que estaban al final del gran vestier. Efectivamente allí estaban, tomó la ropa y se retiró a cambiarse en el baño.

Por su parte Francis vio sus pijamas, todos los babydolls que poseía estaban guindados en perfecto orden de colores, todos eran sexys y pequeños, las batas largas eran de seda con encaje y transparencias, miró en los cajones y era más seda aunque fuesen algunos conjuntos de short y camiseta, eran dignos de la pasarela de Victoria Secrets.

No tenía nada que ponerse, todos sus pijamas eran más que sugerentes o simplemente no le cubrían nada, revolvió en más cajones y consiguió ropa de deporte, un chándal gris y una franela enorme y negra. Eso era perfecto, nada llamativo y la cubrían por completo, apenas terminó de meterse la franela Loki llegó al vestier.

— No vas a dormir con eso —fue una orden, no se acostaría con ella en esas fachas, la quería desnuda o envuelta en un diminuto pijama.

— Claro que voy a dormir con esto —repuso decidida. Lo vio de arriba abajo el solo vestía unos pantalones de seda negra, sintió el impulso de morderse los labios, ese cuerpo definido, fibroso y delgado era el objeto de su deseo.

— Con tanta seda —se acercó a ella y pasó la mano por los babydolls que estaban guindados; con una mano la tomó del rostro y su pulgar la acarició fugazmente—… ¿te vas acostar conmigo así? En mono de deporte y franela —retiró su mano.

— Loki…—el asgardiano se aproximó mucho más hasta que su mejilla se rosó con la de ella, con ese pequeño roce las respiraciones se desbocaron al instante, los sentimientos de ambos se desparramaban por sus poros, no… no había manera de dar marcha atrás.

El olor a madera del mobiliario les penetraba las fosas nasales, además la escasa luz del lugar hacía del recinto mucho más íntimo.

Ambos temblaban por completo, no se tocaban, ni se miraban, sólo escuchaban el rápido batir de sus corazones, sólo percibían sus fragancias embriagantes, sólo sentían el calor que emanaban.

Francesca pensó que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento, no saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos estaba pasando a convertirse en un dolor físico, y el deseo que sentía en ese momento nublaba por completo su juicio, su instinto de subsistencia, su racionalidad y su lógica; lo único que quedaba en ella era un sentimiento.

Cerró sus ojos, se relamió los labios y el airé se escapó de sus pulmones arrastrando la verdad con él.

— Tengo miedo de tocarte —susurró ella.

Loki sonrió tras esa confesión, cerró los ojos degustando en su mente todo lo que le haría, arrimó su boca al oído de ella y la rosó al hablar.

— Entonces deja que yo te toque —le susurró.

La verdad era que él tenía aún más miedo de tocarla, si ella lo rechazaba no sabía si sería capaz de parar, la amaba como nunca amo a nadie y la deseaba con cada molécula de su cuerpo, poseerla había pasado de ser un capricho y un reto, a ser su más ferviente deseo y anhelo. Su mejilla apenas rosó con la de ella y ese roce producía una electricidad que lo recorría hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Francis relamió sus labios una vez más, sentía la boca seca y las palabras no lograban salirle, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero en cambio estaba estática. Loki poseía la voz más sensual que hubiese escuchado, el roce de sus labios contra su oído y el choque de su respiración contra su cuello la estaban volviendo loca. Suspiró y al fin una palabra llena de delirio se formó en su boca.

— Tócame.

Espero un minuto entero hasta que sintió las manos de Loki en la cintura. Su toque le estremeció de tal manera que vibro de forma visible y gimió apretando el cierre de sus ojos, poco a poco él la volteó dejando la espalda de ella pegada del pecho de él.

— Entre tantos pijamas —le susurró al oído rozándolo con los labios de nuevo— ¿Cuál te complace más? —la pregunta hizo que Francis abriera los ojos y mirara los babydolls.

— El que tú desees —lo único que ella quería en ese momento era complacerlo. Loki sonrió malicioso, la respuesta lo trastoco y su voz se hizo más ronca.

— Así será —él aire cálido de esas palabras impactó contra el cuello de Francis, la piel se erizó y le rogó ser acariciada.

Loki tomó la franela de ella con ambas manos y poco a poco se la fue subiendo a la vez que sus dedos iban trazando un camino de fuego por la piel dorada. Se la sacó por la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo, complacido miró la cascada de cabello oscuro caer por la espalda dorada, por instinto enterró el rostro en el cabello y aspiró el exquisito aroma a flores que emanaba de ella. La tomó de los hombros y sus manos estaban frías en comparación a la terca piel de Francis.

Quería voltearla, arrancarle la ropa y poseerla allí mismo como un salvaje, pero deseaba saborear el momento, beber de ella cada gota de su esencia y no simplemente devorarla hasta sus cimientos.

Se obligó a sacar el rostro de la suavidad del cabello castaño, pasó ambas manos abiertas por la estrecha espalda femenina hasta llegar a la pretina del mono deportivo, la piel bronceada le quemó las manos haciéndoselas arder de ganas por tocar más y más de ella.

Agarró la pretina y comenzó a bajar la prenda poco a poco arrastrando le ropa íntima con él, a medida que el pantalón cedía sus manos le acariciaban más piel pasando de las caderas a los muslos. El asgardiano se fue agachando al ritmo de la caída, le sacó los pantalones por los pies he hizo a un lado la prenda.

Su cara quedó frente a frente con las nalgas más perfectas que había visto en su vida, deseo morderlas, amasarlas y restregarse contra ellas pero eso rompería la sutil acción de seducción, sólo paso su mejilla por una arrastrando el labio inferior a su paso, dejando así un pequeño camino de saliva.

La acaricia sobresalto a Francis que gimió y se tomó con ambas manos del filo de una gaveta frente a ella, pensó que se caería al suelo por ese sutil pero sensual toque, pudo definir como su abdomen se contraía tras la sensación, quería más, quería que Loki tocara cada pulgada de su ser.

El rostro de Loki llegó al coxis de Francis y directamente pasó su lengua definiéndole la columna vertebral a medía que ascendía, la astrofísica gimió una vez más y vibró por completo, enterró las uñas en la madera tratando así de no girarse y brincarle encima.

Al llegar a la nuca separó su boca de ella, le supo a gloria ese recorrido, le gusto su sabor y quería averiguar a qué sabia la zona más íntima de la escocesa, ya llegaría el momento de penetrar con su lengua ese lugar. La admiró desde atrás, la tenía completamente desnuda para él y la emoción inflamo aún más su elevada y gruesa hombría, una sonrisa silenciosa y retorcida se formó en sus labios, por noches enteras se había imaginado tenerla así y ahora esas ilusiones se hacían realidad, el corazón le brinco en el pecho batiendo con más fuerza que antes y eso lo sorprendió, no podía creer lo acelerado que estaba y aún no la poseía.

Quiso susurrarle al oído un "Te amo" pero no se atrevió, jamás en su larga vida esas palabras habían salido de su boca, y no estaba seguro de cómo decirlas, además el amor era algo desconocido para él, y dudo de que ese fuese el noble sentimiento que lo estaba empujando ahora.

Estiró el brazo y tomó un babydoll color verde botella, no solo por ser su color favorito sino que sabía que a ella le quedaba hermoso. Francis curiosa de qué hacía Loki giró un poco su cara y lo miró de soslayo como respuesta obtuvo un agarrón fuerte de sus caderas y el encuentro de estás contra el miembro de él, sus labios color rosa se separaron y el aire salió de forma violenta; semejante imagen desbocó un poco al mago que le paso un brazo a la altura de su cintura y pego por completo los cuerpos.

Loki apretó la seda que tenía en la mano y suspirando se calmó un poco o en verdad solo la reclinaría hacía adelante y la tomaría desde atrás como un cavernícola involucionado, no quería eso, la quería en la cama debajo de él. La soltó y ella quiso protestar.

— Levanta los brazos —ordenó y Francesca obedeció.

Le coló la seda por las manos y la vistió con el babydolls, la seda fría contra su piel caliente la erizó y sus pezones se pusieron más duros. Bajo los brazos y por fin él la giró teniéndola frente a frente. La mirada de ambos era febril al borde de las lágrimas, por el deseo contenido y los sentimientos ignorados.

Francesca se sentía incapaz de moverse, era como si su cuerpo no le respondiera o simplemente ya no le perteneciera, pero era así, después de esa noche no le pertenecería ni su cuerpo, ni su alma, ni su corazón, ni siquiera su voluntad, todo su ser sería de él. Loki sería su dueño para hacer con ella lo que le complaciera.

Apenas tendrían 10 cm de separación entre uno y otro, y ninguno terminaba de acortar esa odiosa distancia, solo se miraban detallándose, adorándose con los ojos, confesándose a través de las lágrimas contenidas. Loki tomó la iniciativa y le sujetó el rostro con la mano, el simple toque los desató uno se fue contra el otro violentamente y así chocaros sus bocas comiéndose mutuamente ardiendo de pasión.

El empuje del mago fue más enérgico y la estampó contra las gavetas pero no hubo dolor en ese gesto sólo ardor pasional, se abrazaban con fuerza queriendo fundir sus pieles y ser uno solo, las lenguas danzaban frenéticas y la falta de aire no los hizo despegarse, no era aire lo que necesitaban sus cuerpos en ese momento, lo que necesitaban era el aliento del otro y esos los sostendría por la eternidad.

Las piernas de Francesca se enroscaron alrededor de las caderas escurridas de Loki y así la llevó cargada en peso hasta la habitación que apenas estaba alumbrada por un par de lámparas Tiffany que daban suaves y hermosos colores al pasar la luz por sus vitrales.

La cama se destendió por sí sola, fue un acto reflejo de la magia del asgardiano pero ni él ni ella se percataron de ese hecho, solo la fascinación y el escalofrío al hundirse ambos en la seda blanca y fría de la lencería. Francesca debajo de él uso sus piernas para bajarle el pantalón que ocultaba el objeto filoso que quería dentro de ella. Loki se despegó solo un segundo, lo que se tardó en sacarse el pijama y volvió a los brazos de su midgardiana, los besos dejaron de ser violentos y pasaron a ser suaves, lentos, delicados, esa clase de beso que se reflejan en el vientre.

Los finos labios del mago bajaron al cuello y sus manos por fin se dieron banquete apretando los esbeltos senos de ella, pero Francis no podía aguantar más, con las piernas apretó las caderas de él sugiriéndole directamente que la tomara.

— Por favor —jadeó no creyéndose que estaba dispuesta a rogar—, por favor Loki.

El dios del engaño clavó las manos en el colchón y alzó su torso, la miró y ella no dejaba de retorcerse debajo de él, buscándolo para ver si encontraba un poco de consuelo a su furia.

— Por favor ¿qué? —le preguntó, no era que necesitaba que ella insistiera, él la deseaba con fervor, pero su yo malicioso moría de ganas por escucharla rogar.

— Por favor —volvió a jadear. Abrió los ojos y un par de lágrimas salieron de ellos—. Te necesito… —se agarró con ambas manos de la baja espalda de él— Te deseo…—suspiró, su corazón parecía que explotaría— Te lo suplico hazme tuya —confesó completamente rendida ante él.

Loki sonrió sintiéndose más que satisfecho, se apoyó sobre su codo izquierdo y con la mano derecha tomó el muslo de ella con fuerza, con tanta que le dejaría la mano marcada. Sin esperar más la poseyó con ímpetu. Húmeda, caliente y estrecha así lo recibió Francis y el gusto fue tal que apretó los dientes gruñendo, cerró los ojos e hizo acopio de todo su auto control para correrse en ese instante.

Francesca por su parte gimió tan duro que prácticamente fue un grito, cerró los ojos he hizo su cabeza hacía atrás tratando así de soportar tanto placer, su espalda se curvo por completo juntando sus senos contra él pecho de él, por reflejo lo araño dejando 4 líneas de sangre que hicieron gemir a Loki y él le apretó aún más duro el muslo donde la sujetaba.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron, jadeaban sin poder evitarlo, de los ojos de ella salieron nuevas lágrimas de gozo y de los de él un par de lágrimas cayeron sin rumbo. Loki pensó que ardería por combustión espontánea jamás le había hecho el amor a una mujer y ahora se daba cuenta de eso, lo que sentía en su cuerpo, en su alma, en su corazón tenía que ser lo que llamaban amor, quería desaparecer en sus brazos, desvanecerse y ser etéreo para poder fundirse con ella más allá del plano físico.

Aquel plano físico que tanto disfrutaba le sabía a poco, quería más, si es que más… era posible. La besó y la embistió de nuevo, se bebió el gemido de Francesca con todo gusto. Las embestidas comenzaron como una danza relativamente sutil y fuerte a la vez, pero la danza no duraría mucho, ambos estaban al borde del orgasmo.

Francesca jamás en su vida había sido más feliz que en ese momento, lo tenía allí y era suyo, lo sabía, lo presentía en la manera cómo la miraba, podía ver su alma a través de esos hermosos ojos verdes y su alma era pura en cuanto al amor que le profesaba en cada beso, cada caricia, cada toque. Lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza que poseía no lo dejaría irse, no lo dejaría escapar, él era suyo así que como ella era de él. Sus músculos comenzaron a entumecerse, sus pies se ponían en punta y su espalda se curvaba más, se elevaba al cielo a cada choque de su pelvis con la de él, no podía dejar de gemir y el orgasmo la sacudió con violencia.

— LOKI —vanaglorio su nombre en medio de los espasmos.

El mago jamás había visto ni sentido nada más hermoso en su vida que tener a la mujer que amaba corriéndose por él, quiso deleitarse con la imagen un poco más pero no pudo, todo el tiempo había luchado en contra de su propio placer pero no podía más, se dejó llevar y el gozo lo consumió sacudiéndolo violento, tanto como la había sacudido a ella.

Una energía verde salió de él como la onda de una bomba tumbando casi todo a su paso, pero ninguno fue consciente de eso hasta mucho después. Loki se desparramo sobre ella, tratando de recobrar la respiración, Francis le dio varios besos sobre el cuello y el hombro, sin reservas le dijo.

— Te amo —fue un solo un susurró pero él lo escucho como si se lo hubiese gritado—, te amo Loki —le repitió para que no cupiera duda.

El Dios del engaño sonrió feliz.

_**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS… POR FAVOR… me muero de ganas por saber si les gusto y qué les pareció….**_


	11. Retraso Capítulo 11

**Hola a Tod s**

**Bueno como el título indica, les escribo para decirles que esta semana no tendremos nuevo capítulo, lo siento muchísimo la verdad me disgusta retrasarme, pero no he podido sentarme a escribir, eso es sólo por esta semana, la semana que vienen tendrán capítulo o quizás antes todo depende de cuándo y cuánto escriba.**

** Sé que la historia está justo en su momento álgido y que no es nada simpático que me retrase justo ahora, LO SIENTO : ( pero tranquilo todo el mundo que pronto tendrán ese capítulo para leer.**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, en el último capítulo recibí muchos comentarios, personas que se me habían desaparecido… volvieron, otras que nunca me habían escrito, me escribieron, la verdad soy súper feliz y UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A TODAS! Espero que siempre me den tanto apoyo, es algo que se siente genial…**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Besos y abrazos desde Caracas…**

**P.D.** Para las chicas que sólo puedo responderles por aquí:

**Willow**: Gracias mi bella por tu mensaje, te juro que no quiero matarte haciéndote esperar por más, pronto subo el capítulo, lo prometo. Besos.

**Jeannie25**: muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos, me contenta mucho que te gustará el capítulo y sí tenía que llegar la mama de Francesca para que estos dos se lanzaran al amor de una buena vez. Más adelante verás la gracia que hace "El padre de todos" porque no se va a quedar quieto mientras este par hace Bifrost!

**Eve**: MI BELLA EVEEEE! ERES LO MÁXIMO, nena te puedo jurar que no mucha gente se toma el tiempo y la molestia de dejar RW por RW de los caps que se saltó en las vacaciones, eres única y te lo agradezco en el alma, además tus opiniones me encantan, son detalladas y extensas.

Por cierto, me gusta mucho el apodo de Tefi, nadie nunca me ha dicho así y me agrada como suena ;D espero que pronto llegues al cap 10 quiero saber con lujo de detalle que te pareció "el amor" de Loki jejejejeje. BESOTES MI BELLA!

2


End file.
